La Rhapsodie des Tamaris
by Procne Aesoris
Summary: UA.HP.DM.Drago est un virtuose étudiant de piano.Alors qu'il joue un morceau de son crû,un étrange phénomène se produit et un mystérieux jeune homme se dit avoir été invoqué par le blond,pour le rendre heureux.Mission difficile,Drago a un sale caractère..
1. Discleamer

**_Mot important: Mes histoires dattant de plus de deux ans, à peu près, elles ne tiennent compte que des tomes 1 à 5, le 6 est ignoré et le 7, je ne l'ai pas lu, donc, pas de spoiler.  
Pour ce qui est des UA, cela n'a pas d'incidence.  
Bonne lecture!_**

**Discleamer :**

_Lisez ce qui va suivre en entier, merci…Ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est important ! Et puis c'est assez drôle… **:D**.  
Laissez même un commentaire si cela vous dit ! **;3**_

_Voila, j'ai décidé de poster ceci au début de chacune de mes fics, pour être dans les règles et ne pas avoir à être embêtée par la suite, à réécrire ceci à chaque chapitres… Donc :_

_Petit 1, rien n'est à moi, sauf le récit._

_Petit 2, je ne suis pas payée pour ça. (Une petite review sera volontiers acceptée… **;p** évitez les tomates, je les préfère nettement plus dans mon estomac que sur ma tête…mdr)._

_Petit 3, fic avec slash. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux hommes ou deux femmes qui sera racontée… Peut être même des **relations physiques** explicites (qui ne tomberont jamais dans le vulgaire cependant). Donc, au risque de me répéter COINCES DU CUL SABSTENIR DE CONTINUER A LIRE… (Et en passant, mangez des pruneaux, ça vous éjectera le balai coincé dans certaines profondeurs aussi abyssales que votre manque de tolérance)._

_Petit 4, j'accepte toutes les reviews, saufs celles qui sont injurieuses, agressives et irrespectueuses. Chacun a ses goûts, je pense avoir mis assez d'éléments pour que le contenu qui va suivre ne vous surprenne pas…Vous êtes prévenus…J'accepte la critique, mais non ce qui est gratuit. Ffnet doit rester une grande famille où le respect d'autrui est un devoir fondamental._

_Petit 5, le sadisme et l'émotion sont mes outils préférés ! Mdr Je suis également une grande originale…** XD**_

_Petit 6, les lemons seront toujours entre lignes et vous serez prévenus de leur présence dans ma note de début de chapitre. Comme ceci, ceux qui ne voudront pas les lire ne seront pas gênés et ceux qui voudront lire, pourront étancher leur soif perverse… **;p**. La non-lecture de ces passages ne sera en aucun cas un problème, je m'arrangerais toujours pour que cela reste compréhensible. _

_Petit 7, toutes les chansons et poèmes sont de moi ! Je ne les ai piqué à personne, je ne plagie pas, ni pour ça, ni pour rien d'autre._

_Petit 8, bah… y a pas de petit 8… lol_

_Pour les RAR n'oubliez pas de vous loguer ou de donner votre adresse mail, pour que je puisse vous répondre ! En parlant de review, je n'insiste jamais pour qu'on m'en laisse, j'estime que reviewer doit être un geste spontané et non-obligé. Je dirais juste ceux-ci : pour ceux qui ne font que passer en lisant les fics, laissez un petit mot de temps en temps, vraiment, pas grand-chose… La review, c'est ce qui encourage l'auteur à faire des choses de qualité, à continuer d'écrire… Donc, savoir que les lecteurs émettent leur avis, c'est très important ! Ne le faites pas forcément à chaque chapitre si le temps vous manque, mais montrez le bout de votre nez de temps en temps… Merci d'avance !..._

**_Pour les dénonciateurs, avant de vous précipitez pour dire aux modérateurs que les fanfictionneurs ne sont pas dans les règles, voyez si le délit qu'ils ont commis ne sera pas nettement moindre que les conséquences de votre ''moucharderie''. Imaginez vous, vous mettez tout votre cœur dans un travail, tout votre temps, c'est très important à vos yeux, et quelques gens qui passent par là jugent qu'à cause de certaines descriptions un peu trop osées (alors que les lecteurs sont plusieurs fois prévenus !) ou je ne sais quoi encore, les auteurs doivent être punis, souvent injustement et disproportionnément. Je vous en prie, réfléchissez un peu avant votre acte et demandez vous si cela est vraiment justifié.  
Je ne vous juge pas, je ne vous incrimine pas, vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes libres même de faire attention à tout ceci… Mais s'il vous plait, pensez à liberté d'expression, à liberté de vivre…  
Si un jour dans ce que j'écris, quelque chose vaut la peine que je sois virée, prévenez moi, même anonymement, laissez moi le temps de changer si cela m'est possible… Donnez simplement une deuxième chance, soyez intelligents… Merci d'avance…_**

_Et pour finir…_

_Les Droits du Lecteur :  
(pour ceux qui connaisse, je les remixé à ma sauce)_

**_Le droit de ne pas lire (mais je préfèrerais quand même, lol)._**

**_Le droit de sauter des pages (enfin, vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre quand même :3)._**

**_Le droit de ne pas finir cette fic (mais heu, c'est quoi ces droits ? Je proteste !)._**

**_Le droit de relire (Viii, ça c'est bien ! Mdr)._**

**_Le droit de lire n'importe quoi (Mouais, à vos risques et périls)._**

**_Le droit de lire n'importe où (ouais, c'est classe aussi ça, perso, j'adore lire aux WC, en fait, je fais tout aux WC, Mdr. M'enfin, quand il s'agit de fics, c'est un peu plus compliquer de lire où on veut…)._**

**_Le droit de grappiller (de dévorer même…)._**

**_Le droit de lire à voix haute (ouais, à condition de ne gêner personne quand même)._**

**_Le droit de nous taire (grand droit que celui là)._**

**_Le droit de nous exprimer (cherchez la contradiction… Mdr)._**

**_Le droit d'ovationner l'auteur (ce n'est pas un droit, c'est un devoir ! XD xptdr)._**

**_Le droit de donner son avis (très important ça…)._**

**_Le droit de faire de la pub (bon, d'accord, je suis bonne à enfermée, oui je sais…)._**

**_Le droit de faire un fan club pour l'auteur (si, si, c'est important ! lol)._**

_Bon, j'arrête là, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire fuir avant même que l'histoire n'est commencé…  
Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !..._

_**Procne Aesoris**_


	2. 1er mouvement

**La Rhapsodie des Tamaris**

1er Mouvement  
**_Presto, Vivace_**

**_Note de l'auteur :  
_**_Dédicace à Aya, qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour le titre,  
et puis tout simplement pour être avec moi.  
Merci d'être venue un jour me chercher pour le fofo._

Sinon, voici un autre one shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Enfin, ce devait être un OS, mais vu ça longueur (72 pages à la fin), je l'ai divisé en trois. Et j'avoue que cela m'arrange. Vous verrez bien à la fin **:D**_, faites attention aux titres.  
La suite est donc déjà disponible, mais je ne publierais qu'une fois par semaine, pour vous laissez le temps de lire et reviewer._

Bises à tous.

_Procne_

.

Le Soleil était doux, presque frileux, d'une lumière blanche. Il déposait de légers rayons d'or et de couleur dans les vieux couloirs de l'école, une ancienne abbaye garnie de vitraux racontant son histoire.

Les élèves flânaient gentiment, la fin des cours avait sonné pour aujourd'hui.

''Hey, Drago ! Attends-moi !''

Le blond se retourna en soupirant, la veste de son uniforme posée nonchalamment sur son épaule, sa cravate desserrée et une main dans la poche de son pantalon rouge sombre. Un jeune homme métis avançait vers lui d'un pas rapide.

''Tu ne t'entraînes pas aujourd'hui ?'' Demanda Drago à l'arrivant, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient dans le parc vers les arbres centenaires fleuris.

Blaise, son meilleur ami, aussi brun que Drago était blond, afficha un air blasé. Les mains derrière la tête tout en marchant, il était complètement débraillé.

''Oh tu vois, on sait tous que ce sera toi qui gagneras le premier prix, tu es le meilleur. Pourquoi perdre notre temps ?''

Drago lui fit un regard sévère.  
''C'est vrai que c'est ce genre de pensées optimistes qui va te faire avancer.''

Blaise lui fit un sourire indulgent. ''De toute façon, je me suis trouvé un stage dans un autre conservatoire. Comme je viens d'ici, ils vont peut-être m'accepter comme prof.''

''Vous parlez de l'orientation ?'' Interrogea un de leurs camarades qui passait près d'eux.  
''Oui, je disais à Blaise ce que je pensais de sa façon de voir les choses. Il refuse de s'entrainer pour son examen parce que je suis soi-disant le _meilleur_.''

L'arrivant sourit.  
''Pas 'soi-disant' Malefoy, tu sais bien que tu es un génie. Personne ne t'égale au piano. Les professeurs y arrivent tout juste, et seulement parce qu'ils ont plus d'expérience que toi.''

Drago grimaça, il n'aimait pas être considéré comme un 'génie', cela le gênait, il ne trouvait pas ça juste. La musique était une chose innée chez lui, comme une seconde âme, c'était en lui, pour toujours.  
Un 'bip' aigu le fit sortir de sa rêverie. C'était la montre de Blaise.

''Oups, mon rendez-vous… Je dois y aller. A plus !...'' Il se leva brusquement.

L'autre jeune homme se leva à son tour.  
''Je vais y aller moi aussi. A plus tard !''

Drago se retrouva seul. Il décida de faire une promenade dans l'allée des vieux Tamaris pas très loin de l'école. Il affectionnait tout particulièrement ces arbres aux épais troncs noueux, vénérables ancêtres, calmes témoins des tumultes d'adolescents musiciens. Il aimait leurs longues branches qui retombaient délicatement en un rideau de feuilles roses et dont les fleurs déposaient au printemps dans l'allée un tapis de neige cotonneuse.

C'était bientôt l'été, mai venait à peine de commencer. Drago se permit un très léger sourire tandis qu'il poursuivait sa marche à l'ombre de ces illustres protecteurs. C'était bien cela, les Tamaris semblaient protéger les élèves, les poussant presque, tels des parents, de leurs délicates branches.

Le blond arriva à la hauteur des appartements des étudiants pensionnaires. Le rez-de-chaussée était une succession de hautes baies vitrées, grandes ouvertes en cette saison, d'où s'échappaient de légers rideaux blancs qui dansaient une valse folle avec le vent. Le musicien se dirigea vers eux, son dortoir n'était pas loin. Il y déposa sa veste et prit son piano portatif, un synthétiseur bien pratique qui lui permettait de s'entraîner où bon lui semblait, en plus du vrai piano à l'intérieur même de l'école.

Il irait donc jouer à l'écart du parc bondé d'élèves, sous un Tamaris.

Il s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre et observa, pendant quelques minutes, le Soleil et le ciel exempt de nuages. Puis, il ouvrit son lutrin. Il en sortit des partitions qu'il installa sur le pupitre de son instrument.

C'était un morceau à lui. Un morceau qu'il avait créé, le plus élaboré de tous. Il manquait encore quelques trucs et il méritait sans nul doute des finitions, mais Drago en était assez fier. Il avait eu bien du mal à le faire. C'était une Rhapsodie, une Rhapsodie pour les Tamaris, pour le symbole qu'ils représentaient dans le cœur du jeune pianiste.

Le thème du concours avait été donné : l'onirisme.

Un vrai délice, mais une vraie difficulté aussi.

Il joua alors, se plongeant dans les méandres tortueux des notes et des harmoniques, loin de tout, pourtant si proche du monde.

Un gong sonore retentit, l'antique horloge de l'école sonnait : il était 17h00.

Drago s'amusait à penser qu'elle était la sœur cachée de Big Ben, en plus humble. Il se pencha de nouveau sur son morceau et recommença à jouer. La musique s'élevait dans le ciel et semblait vivre autour du pianiste, qui s'était mis à vibrer à son rythme.

Un vent frais souffla et une douce odeur de fleurs apparut. Drago s'enivra alors de sa musique, de la nature, de sa liberté. Il se sentait si bien en cet instant. Il se disait qu'il ressemblait à Dieu, qui avait d'abord inventé le jour et la nuit, puis la mer et la terre et enfin, les animaux lors de la création du Monde.

Lui, il créait avec les blanches, les noires, les croches, et cela engendrait une sorte de magie, comme si la musique se personnifiait.

Le vent souffla un peu plus vigoureusement, c'était assez inhabituel pour la saison, et son parfum se fit plus fort. C'était une odeur étrange, comme si les fragrances qui l'habitaient devenaient la matérialisation des émotions et des esprits.

Drago entama le deuxième mouvement de son morceau. Il était un peu plus rythmé et saccadé. Le vent balayait les mèches blondes du musicien et cela l'empêchait parfois de voir sa partition, mais il n'en avait cure, trop pris par l'enchantement de sa musique.

Son cœur battait si vite. Il sentait une douce chaleur l'entourer, comme si quelqu'un l'étreignait et l'emplissait de bienveillance et d'amour.  
Amour ? Drago ricana, il finissait par devenir niais. Ce mot avait si peu d'importance et de signification pour lui, pour ne pas dire aucune. Le seul véritable amour qu'il n'ait jamais éprouvé était celui du piano. Il lui faisait oublier tout le reste et le comblait d'un bien-être que personne ne lui procurait, pas même ses amis.

Mais cette chaleur le troublait, il ne l'avait encore jamais ressentie. Sa partition finit par se détacher de son pupitre et cela lui fit lever la tête. Mais même sans cela, instinctivement, il l'aurait fait de toute façon. Il vit alors, poursuivant le morceau du papier, un jeune homme de son âge, au visage encore enfantin. Celui-ci rattrapa la partition avec nonchalance et délicatesse. Une aura de calme émanait de lui.

Il avait d'immenses yeux verts indécis, cachés par de petites lunettes rondes, un regard empli de gentillesse, des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, ébouriffés comme si un pétard avait explosé dedans. Drago lui trouva l'air un peu nigaud.

Le nouveau venu offrait un contraste saisissant avec le jeune pianiste, qui avait des cheveux d'un blond à l'image des rayons du Soleil, des yeux d'un gris diamant effilés en amande et un visage long et très fin, au regard froid et à l'expression hautaine.

Immédiatement, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, Drago se sentit intéressé par ce drôle de personnage. Un peu agacé aussi. Celui-ci le regardait d'une manière étrange, en fait non, _tout_ en lui était étrange…

Il y avait dans ses yeux, un peu trop grands, un mélange d'admiration, de fascination, de respect ... Drago était habitué à ce genre de regard sur lui, mais curieusement, ce regard-ci le mettait mal à l'aise, son cœur se serrait bizarrement.

De plus, il n'avait jamais vu ce jeune homme avant, pourtant il portait l'uniforme de l'école.  
Le blond lui fit un regard perçant et scrutateur.

''Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi m'espionnes-tu ?'' Son ton était sec.

Le brun parut ébranlé.  
''Mais… c'est toi qui m'as appelé…''

Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage du pianiste, il prit un air dubitatif.  
Drago réitéra :  
''Qui es-tu ?''

Il grimaçait et fronçait ses sourcils. Le visage du mystérieux jeune homme se ferma.  
''Je m'appelle…'' Il parut hésiter, comme s'il réfléchissait. ''Je m'appelle Harry, oui, c'est ça, Harry… Harry Potter…''

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Drago, qui était un gentleman, retint ses sarcasmes et le sourire moqueur qui voulait s'étaler sur ses lèvres.  
Le dit Harry défit légèrement la cravate rouge sang de son uniforme, puis s'assit sur le sol tout en tendant la partition à Drago, sans se préoccuper si sa présence gênait ou non le blond qui se renfrogna.

''Recommence à jouer, s'il te plaît.''

Drago lui arracha la feuille.  
''Non, pas tant que tu seras là, je veux que tu partes.''

Il lui tourna le dos.

''Moi, je veux que tu joues.''

Le musicien serra les dents. Il se pencha tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il ressembla ses partitions et referma son synthétiseur. Une fois toutes ses affaires récupérées, il lança à l'intrus un regard froid et indifférent.

''Je n'aime pas les inconvenants.''

Harry l'observa partir, une ombre de tristesse traversant ses yeux. Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha du Tamaris, puis posa sa main dessus. Une légère lueur dorée l'entoura et le vent à l'odeur fruitée souffla de nouveau, faisant virevolter les mèches rebelles du brun. Ainsi donc l'avait-on invoqué et on le rejetait ? Ça n'allait pas être facile… Et tant que ce Malefoy ne l'aurait pas accepté, n'aurait pas _compris_, Harry ne pourrait pas retourner à son état originel.

**xxxxxx**

Drago retourna à son dortoir, énervé. Qui était donc cet imbécile pour l'enquiquiner de la sorte ? Il déposa ses affaires sans douceur sur son lit et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la douche.

Qui était donc cet Harry qui disait des choses aussi étranges que stupides ? _''C'est toi qui m'a appelé''_. Drago ne se souvenait pas d'avoir appelé quiconque, et encore moins un inconnu.  
Et puis cette hésitation qu'il avait eu à dire son prénom et son nom, comme s'il les inventait, à l'instant même…

Le jet d'eau tiède frappa violemment le corps du pianiste. Il entendit la porte du couloir claquer et Blaise grommeler. Il ne semblait pas être le seul à être contrarié. Après avoir fini sa toilette, il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, seulement habillé d'un peignoir lâche et partit dans le dortoir rejoindre son ami qu'il trouva assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains.

Drago s'assit à côté de lui.  
''Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort.''

Le brun se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillaient.  
''Mon père fait pression sur moi.''

Le visage du pianiste se rembrunît.  
''Le mien est intervenu également, n'est-ce pas ?''

Zabini acquiesça.  
''Ils n'approuvent pas qu'on se soit dirigés vers la musique, ils auraient préféré qu'on reste dans notre rôle d'héritiers de leurs domaines économiques, surtout ton père. Il est terriblement intransigeant et t'en veut à mort. A la moindre erreur, si nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs, nous aurons du souci à nous faire… Ils veulent nous faire payer notre affront. Toi, tu n'as aucun problème, tu seras premier, si ce n'est LE lauréat. Mais moi… J'ai le niveau, mais je ne suis pas le _meilleur_.''

Drago ne trouva rien à dire. Il passa sa main sur l'épaule de son colocataire et ami. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, discrètement observés par un brun au regard trop vert et à l'origine inconnue. Il tendit sa main vers eux et souffla dedans, une poudre rosée s'envola vers les deux musiciens et les fit frissonner inconsciemment. L'odeur qui flottait dans l'allée des Tamaris les envahit, tendis qu'un léger vent entrait dans la pièce. Ils se sentirent apaisés, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Le soir arriva et ils partirent tous deux vers la salle à manger où tous les pensionnaires étaient rassemblés autour de grandes tables en bois. Une agitation fébrile régnait. Le Directeur était debout, avec à ses côtés un jeune homme d'apparence frêle, au visage doux.

Drago grogna en reconnaissant le fameux Harry.

''Je vous prie de vous assoir et de faire le silence s'il vous plait !''  
Le Directeur, le regard bienveillant, venait de parler, élevant légèrement la voix.

C'était un homme un peu excentrique, avec une barbe et de longs cheveux blancs. Ses yeux, bleus comme le ciel rayonnaient toujours et réchauffaient les cœurs. Il s'appelait Albus Dumbledore et avait été un très célèbre musicien, sachant jouer de beaucoup d'instruments avec brio, plus particulièrement du violoncelle. Drago se demandait toujours comment cet homme-là avait bien pu faire pour jouer sans s'emmêler les doigts dans sa barbe et ses cheveux. Ce qui avait donné lieu à des images mentales cocasses et plutôt irrespectueuses…

L'âge de la retraite de l'homme avait sonné et il avait racheté une immense abbaye en ruines, l'avait restaurée et avait créé une école de musique de grande renommée pour partager son savoir. Drago pensait que l'avoir pour Directeur n'était pas forcément quelque chose de rassurant, mais ce n'était que son avis…

Tous ceux qui faisaient partie de l'équipe enseignante étaient des musiciens qui avaient joué avec le vieil homme. C'étaient aussi ses amis.

Le blond soupira et s'assit à côté de Blaise.

''Je vous présente un nouvel élève, Harry Potter, qui va rester ici pour une durée indéterminée, le temps de… hum… finir ce pour quoi il est venu …''

Son regard se fit complice avec le jeune brun qui se sentait néanmoins assez mal à l'aise.

Drago trouvait la phrase du Directeur un peu étrange, mais il ne releva pas. Il connaissait l'homme et l'avait toujours trouvé un peu fou… Malgré cela, les propres mots de Harry lui revenaient en tête et il sentait que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Sûrement encore un plan foireux de son père. Qu'avait-il donc en tête ? Les examens arrivaient dans très peu de temps, un mois tout au plus...

C'était également un moment assez inapproprié pour faire son entrée dans une nouvelle école, avec les programmes et tout le reste. Ce Potter était-il donc suicidaire ? Peut être était-il simplement léger concernant ses études, ce devait être un bien piètre musicien. Drago trouva immédiatement que cet importun manquait de finesse et de subtilité, il le prit en grippe dès cet instant.

''Il a l'air d'une vraie godiche.'' Déclara t-il à Blaise.  
Celui-ci rit. ''Tu ne crois pas le juger un peu rapidement ?''

Drago haussa les épaules, un regard méprisant dirigé vers le jeune homme à lunettes. Il prit du pain et le mangea en attendant que le repas commence.

''… Je vous demande donc de vous montrer aimables, serviables et agréables envers notre nouvel élève.'' Drago émit un grognement étouffé et ricana. ''Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit.''

Dumbledore avait continué à parler, le blond n'y avait pas prêté attention. Blaise lui donna un coup de coude.

''Le Directeur lui a dit de venir près de toi…'' Il riait.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant de dépit.  
''Quelle plaie.''

Harry s'assit en face de lui, tout sourire. Plusieurs personnes lui firent un salut amical et lui posèrent des questions auxquelles il répondît assez évasivement. Son attention était tout entière dirigée vers Drago qui l'ignorait royalement.

''Alors comme ça, tu es le meilleur ici ?'' Lui demanda t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le blond, au contraire, lui répondit abruptement et froidement.  
''Peut-être.''  
''Hum… Tu n'es pas très souriant.''  
''Je n'aime pas sourire. Surtout pas à des enquiquineurs comme toi.''

Et il l'ignora de nouveau. Harry parut un peu surpris et dirigea son regard vers Blaise qui lui fit un sourire compatissant.

''Rassure toi, il est toujours comme ça : froid et hautain, mais en fait, c'est une vraie crème.''

Drago se tourna brusquement vers son 'ami' et le fusilla du regard.  
''J'ose espérer pour toi que tu ne parles pas de moi.''

Blaise sourît de nouveau.  
''Il se pourrait bien que si.''

Le regard du blond se fît encore plus menaçant puis il se dirigea vers Harry qui ne comprenait pas vraiment tout.

''Écoute-moi bien, le nouveau. Je ne t'aime pas, point barre. Si tu veux rester entier, lâche-moi la grappe.''

Le brun lui fit un sourire pincé.  
''Heu…''

Le musicien haussa un sourcil et son regard devînt encore plus mauvais.  
''Bien que ta stupidité ait l'air très présente, je te conseille d'avoir bien compris ce que je viens de te dire.''

Il retourna à son pain. Blaise roula ses yeux et parla un peu avec le nouveau qui était devenu pensif. Il l'interrogea sur ses études, ses activités. Harry avait apparemment été élevé uniquement par des tuteurs privés et n'avait aucune activité à part la musique.

Quelques filles avaient déjà jeté leur dévolu sur lui. Il fallait dire qu'avec son petit air chétif et paumé, gentil au point d'en être niais (selon l'avis tout à fait objectif de Drago, et avec cette chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, il était en tout point… ce qu'on pouvait appeler communément craquant'. De plus, il avait des cheveux noirs qui contrastaient avec ses yeux verts très clairs et qui le rendaient mystérieux. Il paraissait assez réservé et plutôt gêné par les regards curieux qui convergeaient vers lui.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et porta son attention sur les plats qui venaient d'être apportés, finissant par devenir complètement silencieux. Il ne cessait cependant de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à Drago, qui était plutôt renfrogné.

A la fin du dîner, il fut conduit dans son dortoir, qui se trouvait justement être celui de Drago et de Blaise. Ce dernier lui parlait toujours gentiment, mais le blond était devenu encore plus irrité quand il avait su que le brun serait également avec lui dans sa chambre.

Les autres garçons du dortoir, - ils étaient six en tout - lui expliquèrent en gros les règles de l'école : le couvre feu était à 22h00, leur salle de bain était au même étage, l'uniforme devait toujours être impeccable et les devoirs faits pendant l'étude qui était de 15h00 à 16h00. On lui indiqua son placard et ce fut là qu'une autre chose étrange apparue : Harry n'avait pas de bagages.

On lui posa de nouveau des questions. Le jeune homme se dandinait, cherchant visiblement une explication. Il bredouilla que ses affaires avaient dû être perdues durant le voyage.

Tous se proposèrent pour lui prêter quelques affaires, mais, _comme par hasard_, il se révéla que Drago était le seul à avoir à peu près sa taille. La plupart des autres garçons étaient beaucoup plus massifs et plus grands qu'eux et deux étaient plus petits, trop petits.

Le blond, qui jusque là avait suivi la scène des yeux, allongé sur son lit, un air dédaigneux sur le visage, s'était brusquement relevé.  
''Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je ne suis pas l'Armée du Salut moi. Que ce débile se débrouille…''

Voyant les airs conspirateurs de ses camarades de chambrée, il ferma brutalement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et s'isola.

Harry s'assit sur son propre lit et leur fit un sourire crispé. Il passa une main nerveuse derrière sa tête.  
''Ne vous compliquez donc pas pour moi, je retrouverai bien mes affaires…''

Blaise et les autres hochèrent négativement la tête.  
''Nous avons pour habitude de ne jamais céder à l'autre grincheux.''

Un ''je t'emmerde Blaise'' étouffé sortit des tentures fermées de Drago. Les garçons du dortoir rirent, mais Harry était toujours mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas déranger le musicien blond, surtout si celui-ci paraissait déjà ne pas l'aimer. Sa mission paraissait compliquée, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

''Vraiment, ne l'embêtez pas pour ça, il me déteste déjà bien assez.''

Blaise haussa les épaules. Il se dirigea vers les rideaux, les tira violemment et trouva Drago allongé sur le dos, une main surélevant sa tête, l'autre tenant un livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire avec la plus grande attention.

''Drago !''

Le jeune homme fit un rictus et daigna lever les yeux vers son ami, un air polaire sur le visage.

''Putain Drago, tu fais chier. Tu exagères quand même ! Tu as tellement de fringues que pour certaines, tu as oublié jusqu'à leur existence, ce n'est quand même la mort d'en passer deux ou trois au nouveau !''

Le 'nouveau' grimaça en entendant parler Blaise.  
Drago fronça ses sourcils et se leva brusquement, mais souplement, de son lit. Il se dirigea vers une autre armoire et l'ouvrit, révélant un attirail de vêtements impressionnant. Tout le placard était rempli, rien qu'avec ses affaires à lui.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, un peu étonné. Un des garçons le vit et rit de nouveau.  
''Tu n'as encore rien vu, il a plus du double chez lui.''  
''Finnigan, la ferme ou je t'étouffe avec la micro portion qui fait de toi un _homme_.''

Drago fouillait dans son armoire et grommelait en même temps. Il en ressortit, légèrement décoiffé et lança un jean noir, une chemise gris perle et un pyjama sombre à Harry qui rattrapa les habits maladroitement. Il lui fit un dernier regard noir et haineux et retourna vers son lit.

''Maintenant, vous me laissez tous tranquille. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de _lui_.''

Harry murmura un timide merci tout en serrant les vêtements contre lui.  
Blaise se gratta le haut du crâne et soupira.

''Tu sais, Drago est un passionné, ses réactions sont souvent un peu… disproportionnées. Il s'attache rarement et déteste facilement. Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur.''

Le dénommé Finnigan lui lança une serviette et du savon, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui contrastait totalement avec Drago.

''Je parie que tu n'as pas encore pris de douche, profites-en, la salle de bain doit être déserte à cette heure-ci, mais fais gaffe au couvre-feu, il y a Rogue et Rusard qui traînent dans les couloirs pour nous surveiller.''

Harry parut ne pas comprendre et un autre garçon prit la parole.  
''Rusard est le concierge et un surveillant. Rogue est le professeur de sciences, chimie et biologie confondues, mais il est aussi le surveillant général.''

Le nouvel élève était de plus en plus étonné.  
''Ce n'est pas une école de musique ici ?''

Son interlocuteur parut surpris.  
''Si, mais nous avons les cours normaux aussi. Allez, dépêche-toi de te décrasser.''

Harry acquiesça et obéit. Il trouva la salle de bain sans trop de mal. Il déposa ses affaires et se coula dans la douche. Quand l'eau tomba sur ses épaules, il sursauta, il avait encore un peu de mal avec la vie d'humain. C'était une des rares fois où il empruntait cette apparence, c'était déjà si fastidieux, il fallait vraiment contrôler beaucoup de choses. Les humains étaient des gens compliqués, trop compliqués. En plus, l'objet de sa mission, son invocateur, le rejetait en bloc. C'était du jamais vu.

Tout à ses pensées, il finit par réussir à régler l'eau et à être complètement mouillé. Il regarda le savon dans sa main, un autre problème en perspective : comment se servait-on de _ça _?...  
Il soupira, sa nouvelle apparence n'avait pas fini de lui poser des problèmes.  
Il se lava comme il put, assez maladroitement, mais il était propre, c'était l'essentiel.

Il commença à s'habiller, avec beaucoup de mal également. Mais finit par y arriver. Les affaires de ce Drago étaient douces et chaudes, elles avaient son odeur. Harry les huma avec plaisir. Soudain, il entendit une voix résonner dans le couloir et grimaça.

''Couvre-feu dans dix minutes, veuillez tous regagner vos chambres…''

Il ne serait jamais à l'heure au dortoir. Il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain et se mit à courir dans le couloir. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, des pas venaient vers lui en sens contraire, il était bloqué. Il observa rapidement les lieux, à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher et trouva avec soulagement un pot avec une énorme plante verte. Il sourit et courut vers elle. Un petit vent frais à l'odeur fleurie se fit sentir. Harry fonça dans la plante. Il ne se cogna pas, disparaissant dans le feuillage comme si celui-ci était une simple porte.

Il réapparut un peu plus loin dans le couloir de son dortoir grâce à une autre plante verte. Il soupira. Tout cela commençait un peu mal, mais ce n'était que le début, il espérait que ça s'arrangerait. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe aussi de cette histoire de bagages.

Il se gratta la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il que les humains soient si compliqués ?...

Quand il entra dans le dortoir, il vit des papiers sur son lit. Les autres garçons discutaient entre eux et se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui quand il arriva.

''Tu en as mis du temps pour prendre une douche !''

Ils le taquinaient. Il leur fit un petit sourire.

''Je me suis perdu…'' Il dirigea son regard vers les papiers. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

Blaise les prit et les lut.  
''Une convocation chez la Directrice adjointe pour mettre au point tes cours d'option musicale et ton emploi du temps… Oh, c'est cool, on est dans la même classe. C'est Drago qui va être content…'' Il rit. ''Tu vas faire quoi comme instrument ?''

Harry réfléchit.  
''Je ne sais pas trop, je sais faire plusieurs choses, je verrai bien selon la disponibilité.''

Il plia ses affaires proprement et se coucha. Le reste du dortoir l'imita et il s'endormit, avec une certaine difficulté. Décidément, non seulement les humains étaient compliqués, mais ils n'avaient en plus aucun sens du confort. Il soupira une énième fois.

Le lendemain arriva vite. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez dormi. Il était le dernier levé et presque tous les garçons de sa chambrée étaient habillés ou même partis.

''Tu devrais te dépêcher, le petit déjeuner sera bientôt terminé.'' Lui dit Seamus, celui qui lui avait prêté de quoi se laver la veille. Il lui fit un grande sourire, prit son sac et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

**xxxxxx**

Drago marchait dans le couloir d'un pas pressé. Il était en retard à son cours de piano, son professeur allait le tuer. Il soupira. Tout ça à cause de Blaise qui avait pris en pitié le nouveau et qui s'était inquiété de ne pas le voir descendre au petit déjeuner, le forçant à l'attendre avec lui. Potter était arrivé échevelé, un peu débraillé et essoufflé. Il avait fait un grand sourire à tout le monde et s'était assis en face de lui, _encore_.

Malefoy ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ce crétin s'obstinait à le coller, il pensait pourtant avoir été assez clair et cassant. D'habitude, ceux à qui il faisait ça partaient en pleurant. Enfin bref, il avait d'autres problèmes pour l'instant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était déjà en retard, il ait perdu ses partitions ? Le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur lui…

Il soupira de nouveau. Soudain, alors qu'il arrivait à l'intersection de deux couloirs, il entendit une voix magnifique, cristalline, androgyne. Il se dirigea vers la source du son et se sentit entouré du même vent chaud et fruité qui l'avait envahi quand il avait joué son morceau sous les Tamaris. Il ferma les yeux.

Impossible de déterminer si la voix appartenait à une fille ou un garçon. Elle était sublime, c'était tout. Les notes étaient claires, hautes mais allaient parfois dans le grave, faisant vibrer les murs. Drago frissonna, il adorait cette voix. Il aurait beaucoup aimé rester là encore un petit moment à l'écouter, même pouvoir entrer dans la salle de classe pour l'entendre mieux et connaitre sa ou son propriétaire, mais il était en _retard_…

Ce mot résonnait un peu trop fréquemment dans sa tête, il finirait par ressembler au petit lapin blanc d'Alice au pays des Merveilles. Il y avait plus seyant et sexy quand même.  
Il ricana, il avait vraiment une imagination débordante ... penser à ce conte ... maintenant…

Il se détacha à regret de l'écoute de la voix et regarda sa montre, un peu horrifié. Il aurait dû être en cours depuis _quinze_ minutes. S'il survivait, il torturerait Blaise, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Pour ça aussi, il avait beaucoup d'imagination…

Il se mit à courir en grommelant et finit par arriver devant sa salle de cours. Là, il eut la surprise de constater que la porte était fermée. Il entendit un halètement, se retourna et vit son professeur qui courait vers lui. Il avait une chance de cocu, finalement.

''Excusez-moi d'être en retard, Monsieur Malefoy, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous rattraperons ces vingt minutes perdues, il serait dommage de vous handicaper pour votre prochain examen.'' L'homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, lui fit un sourire chaleureux et replaça une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

Drago s'empêcha de soupirer et rendit son sourire à son enseignant.  
''Mais bien sûr, Professeur Black.''

Il était tellement soulagé de voir qu'il était arrivé malgré tout avant l'autre homme, que jouer l'hypocrite quelques minutes ne le dérangeait vraiment pas.  
Il fallait aussi dire que, aussi gentil soit cet homme, quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il savait trouver une punition qui valait au moins les meilleures fessées du monde.  
Rogue et lui avait dû faire un stage ensemble à l'école des sanctions. Enfin, Black avait l'avantage d'être nettement plus chaleureux, moins partial et moins sadique que l'enseignant de sciences.

Malefoy entra dans la classe, suivi de son professeur, et le cours commença.  
Néanmoins, le blond avait vraiment du mal à enlever de sa tête le son enchanteur de la mystérieuse voix qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les heures passèrent et Drago garda un air absent toute la journée, obnubilé par cette voix qui avait, semblait-il, un bien étrange charme. Le soir, il eut l'_immense_ plaisir de voir Harry s'assoir à côté de lui, un sourire si radieux (vraiment très niais et bête, selon l'avis du musicien) que son visage allait sans nul doute se bloquer sur cette expression.  
Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il soit si _près _?

Blaise, en face de lui pour une fois, se mit à rire. Drago le fusilla du regard et marmonna des insultes, ce qui fit rire encore plus son ami.

''Tu verrais ta tête ! On croirait que tu vas à l'abattoir.''  
''Si seulement c'était l'autre gourde qui pouvait y aller, ce serait génial.''

Blaise roula des yeux.  
''Tss, tss. Tu es un imbécile, Drago.''  
''Il faut croire que tu as fini par déteindre sur moi.''

Le brun rit encore et le blond renifla, décidant de l'ignorer et de se servit dans les plats qui venaient d'être posés devant eux. Harry l'imita, faignant d'ignorer les sarcasmes du musicien.  
Blaise revint à la charge, au grand dam des deux jeunes hommes côte à côte.

''Tu sais, tu es vraiment excessif, c'en est ridicule.''  
''Change de fréquentation si cela ne te convient pas.''

Drago n'avait pas levé la tête de son assiette. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

''Arrête un peu…'' Il se servit à son tour et fit une petite pause. ''Tu sais, il paraît que c'est un bon musicien. J'ai entendu Black en parler, et tu connais ton prof, il n'est pas vraiment du genre à passer de la pommade.''  
''J'emmerde Black et je t'emmerde toi aussi. Laisse-moi manger.''  
''Tss, tss… quelle vulgarité…'' Drago sursauta et se redressa d'un coup. ''Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler comme ça d'un de vos enseignants.'' Il blêmit et se retourna pour voir Black, debout derrière lui, un grand sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
''Pro…professeur ?'' Bredouilla t-il, raide et coincé.

Il entendit Blaise ricaner. Il le maudit mentalement. Black sourit encore plus et son visage devint blagueur.

''Ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes un de mes élèves préférés, je vous passe cela. Je venais vous prévenir que nous rattraperons vos vingt minutes la semaine prochaine, pendant notre temps libre commun, mettez-y du cœur, pour que ce ne soit pas du temps perdu.''

Drago fit un rictus, il avait tenté de sourire, mais il était vraiment trop crispé pour y arriver. L'homme s'éloigna un peu de lui puis se retourna une dernière fois.  
''Et Potter est vraiment un bon musicien, vous feriez un très bon duo…''

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Drago déglutit. L'enseignant savait vraiment bien trouver des punitions.  
Il se retourna vers son assiette et put voir que Blaise riait presque aux éclats.

''Ton expression est vraiment impayable Drago, tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas mon appareil photo.'' Oui, vraiment de la chance. Malefoy secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

Blaise, ou le chieur aux photos absolument _horribles_. Drago ne savait toujours pas comment faisait son ami pour prendre des clichés tous plus ridicules, gênants - et drôles il fallait bien l'avouer - les uns que les autres. Le repas se termina donc dans une humeur plutôt agréable, bien que le blond restât boudeur.

De plus, il avait du mal à croire que Potter soit un bon musicien. Son manque de subtilité, de finesse et d'habileté était tellement voyant, palpable même, que l'imaginer jouer d'un instrument correctement était presque impensable. Peut-être avec vraiment beaucoup d'entraînement ... Drago était de ceux qui pensaient qu'on arrivait à tout avec du travail, n'en déplaise à Blaise qui croyait que le talent faisait tout et que c'était imparable.

Mais enfin, dans le cas de Potter, il lui faudrait vraiment beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de travail pour arriver à quoi que ce soit.

Il regarda l'heure : 20h40, il avait encore un peu de temps avant le couvre-feu et l'air était agréable, il pourrait profiter d'un petit entraînement sous les Tamaris. Il sourit intérieurement à cette pensée et se dépêcha de sortir de table sans attendre Blaise, qui était de toute façon trop plongé dans une discussion avec Potter pour se rendre compte de son absence. Il pourrait être enfin tranquille, seul.

Il marcha rapidement vers son dortoir, s'étirant les bras. Il passa par les jardins, c'était plus plaisant et il y avait moins de monde. Il déposa en vitesse ses affaires et prit son synthétiseur et ses partitions, impatient de pouvoir jouer. Il s'assit avec délectation au pied de son Tamaris préféré, un des plus vieux. Mais avant de commencer à jouer, il vérifia qu'aucun enquiquineur en tout genre ne se trouvait dans les parages. Rassuré, il put enfin débuter et se replongea dans la mélodie de son morceau. L'air se réchauffa et il sentit une douce brise à l'odeur fleurie venir lui chatouiller la peau et les narines. Il s'en délecta, cela ne faisait qu'ajouter de la magie au moment.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que quelqu'un l'observait.  
Harry, allongé sur une branche de l'arbre, écoutait avec un plaisir infini cette musique qu'il avait tant souhaité réentendre. Une aura de douceur émanait de lui, il paraissait heureux.  
C'était dans ces instants-là que Drago livrait son vrai visage. Cela rassurait Harry de le voir sous cet aspect-là, il se disait que sa mission n'était peut-être pas impossible après tout, difficile, mais pas infaisable. Il lui faudrait juste s'armer de patience, de beaucoup de patience.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit cet humain-là qui l'invoque ?...  
Il l'observa un peu plus. Le blond paraissait soucieux, même fatigué. Harry se redressa et s'assit sur sa branche, il croisa ses mains contre son torse, ferma les yeux et murmura quelques paroles, un sourire serein sur la figure. Un halo doré l'entoura et le vent s'intensifia autour de Drago, toujours inconscient de ce qui se passait au-dessus de sa tête.

Le musicien, progressivement, cessa son activité, replia son instrument et se cala contre le tronc épais et noueux de son arbre protecteur. Ses paupières se baissèrent et il s'endormit.  
La lueur autour d'Harry s'effaça et le jeune homme descendit de sa branche pour atterrir sur le sol avec souplesse et silence, presque en flottant. Il se pencha, sa main caressa l'herbe aux pieds de Drago, puis les jambes du blond, son torse et pour finir, son cou.  
Une chaude et douce couverture le couvrait à présent.

Harry se redressa et observa son œuvre, satisfait. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'école, ce serait bientôt le couvre-feu.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui. Le ciel rougissait déjà et le Soleil se couchait. Il avait chaud et se sentait bien. Il découvrit sur lui une couverture à la texture pelucheuse. A ses pieds, sur un caillou plat, une tasse de chocolat était posée. Le jeune homme, bien que très surpris, la prit dans ses mains et put constater avec encore plus de stupéfaction que le chocolat était chaud. Il le but, sans trop se poser de questions, il ne devait pas être empoisonné. Après tout il avait cette couverture sur lui. La personne qui lui avait préparé tout cela avait donc des intentions positives, sinon elle ne serait pas préoccupée du froid qu'amenait le début de la nuit.

Le musicien ne regretta pas son geste, le chocolat était délicieux. Il n'en avait jamais bu de pareil. Il ressemblait aux boissons cacaotées françaises que Blaise lui avait décrites après son voyage à Paris. Il y avait de la crème, du lait et le chocolat était à la fois sucré et intense.  
Drago se sentit agréablement repu après cette simple collation. Cependant, il se demandait qui avait fait ça, et pourquoi. Enfin, c'était sympa en tout cas.

Il se leva et constata avec effarement que son synthétiseur et ses partitions avaient disparues.  
Ah, le gredin ! Finalement, ce n'était pas du tout sympa. Celui qui lui avait volé ses affaires avait intérêt à avoir des gardes du corps, Drago se mettait dans une fureur noire lorsqu'on touchait à son instrument ou à ses partitions. C'était à ses yeux ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il mit en boule la couverture et la serra violemment. Il regarda sa montre et pesta encore plus, il était 22h30. Le couvre feu était largement dépassé. Une chance que son dortoir soit tout près et au premier étage, il pourrait y accéder par le parc.

Il marcha sous le porche de l'école et entra dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne, pas de bruit de pas, rien. Il avait de la 'chance'. Il aurait préféré un autre terme, vu les circonstances. Sa gorge se serra à la pensée de son instrument volé. C'était vraiment stupide de faire ça, c'était une école de musique ici, tout le monde devait normalement être sur la même longueur d'onde de ce côté-là…

Drago, bien que rageur, se dirigea vers son lit, en prenant garde de faire le moindre bruit possible. Il alluma sa veilleuse et se figea. Ses affaires étaient là, soigneusement posées sur son lit. Le jeune homme crut que ses genoux allaient le lâcher. Il avait vraiment eu peur. Et puis… il était assez touché par les petites attentions de l'inconnu qui avait pris soin de lui.

Sa main relâcha un peu la couverture qu'il avait gardée sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Il la porta à la hauteur de sa bouche et de son nez. Elle avait la même odeur que les Tamaris. Il s'assit doucement sur son lit, rangea son instrument et après s'être mis en tenue, il se coucha, tout en repensant à sa journée assez mouvementée.

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance, il avait entendu une voix sublime et il y avait eu les petites choses du soir. Cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir que quelqu'un se soit occupé de lui, allant jusqu'à penser à son instrument. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qui cherchait à le séduire ? Ou un admirateur, un ami ?... Curieusement, il sentait qu'aucune de ces suppositions ne correspondait à la personne qui l'avait aidé.

Il s'endormit sur ces agréables pensées.  
Au même instant, Harry souriait, très content de lui.

Dans les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, hormis l'horripilante et collante présence de Potter, le quotidien de Drago s'était vraiment amélioré sans qu'il ne sache comment. Mais il évitait de se poser des questions et préférait en profiter. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait, pas la peine d'en perdre en de vaines interrogations.

Il récupérait notamment toutes sortes d'objets qu'il avait égarés au cours de l'année. Il eut même la surprise de retrouver des objets qu'il avait perdus bien longtemps auparavant. Il réussissait toujours à avoir la dernière part de son plat préféré pendant les repas et quand il se sentait mal, cela durait rarement plus de quelques minutes car il s'apaisait très rapidement. Il y avait aussi d'autres petites choses, des petits bonheurs anodins qui étaient pourtant bien agréables.

En fait, pour résumer, il n'avait pratiquement aucun problème. Il préférait garder le 'pratiquement', parce qu'il se doutait que ce scénario idyllique qui réglait sa vie depuis bientôt trois semaines, ne durerait pas éternellement. Après tout, avoir des ennuis était le propre d'une vie humaine. Mais il évitait d'y penser et profitait. 'Carpe Diem' se répétait-il souvent…

Harry le suivait comme son ombre, et cela, il ne savait pas pourquoi non plus. C'était bien évidemment mieux ainsi. Mais Blaise, lui, observait et comprenait… _un peu_, un tout petit peu. Mais cela était suffisant et il tentait d'aider le brun comme il pouvait. En effet, Drago ne tarissait pas d'insultes à l'égard du nouveau et cela semblait assez affecter Harry, même s'il évitait de le montrer. Le jeune homme était discret, très intelligent et gentil, peut-être même un peu trop. Mais si beaucoup des gens de leur classe et tout le dortoir l'appréciaient vraiment, cela ne faisait qu'empirer du côté Malefoy.

Pourtant, Harry était pugnace et continuait encore et toujours à se montrer aimable, de bonne volonté et patient envers Drago qui était tout bonnement imbuvable avec lui.  
Enfin, Drago était Drago. Cette situation avait fini par être banalisée. Le blond était connu pour son sale caractère et Harry… pour son bon caractère (et son obstination). Personne ne se posait plus trop de questions. A vrai dire, l'année scolaire allait bientôt se terminer, Juin débutait et la perspective des vacances d'été égarait vraiment les esprits.

Blaise, donc, faisait son possible pour aider le jeune Potter, lui trouvant toujours des excuses pour qu'il soit avec lui, et donc avec Drago, dont l'humeur ne cessait de baisser au contact forcé du brun.

Un jour, Harry aida une énième fois Drago qui s'énerva franchement contre lui. Il avait fait tomber un objet et 'l'autre gourde' (comme il se plaisait à l'appeler fréquemment), l'avait rattrapé, faisait preuve de réflexes étonnants.

''Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lâche-moi à la fin ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu me fais prodigieusement _chier_ ?''

Ils étaient dans le dortoir, heureusement presque vide. Seul Blaise était présent. Drago était un peu rouge et avait jeté l'objet que Harry venait d'attraper et qu'il lui avait tendu.

Le jeune homme brun s'était raidi, mal à l'aise devant cet accès soudain de colère. Malefoy avait été méprisant, méchant, mais jamais violent avec lui. Cela le déstabilisait un peu. Néanmoins, il ne baissa pas les yeux et se redressa, la surprise passée.

Blaise tentait de calmer son ami dont le regard lançait des éclairs.

''Drago, allez… ce n'est rien, il t'a juste aidé…''  
''Non ! Et lâche-moi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me colle ? Il sait pourtant qu'il m'agace et que je ne l'aime pas, j'ai été assez clair. C'est quoi cet entêtement à vouloir rester avec moi ? Mais qu'il dégage à la fin !...''

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Harry, mais celui-ci était resté impassible. Et c'est avec un calme perturbant qu'il répondit au blond enragé :  
''Je suis là pour ton bonheur. Je suis un esprit de la Nature. Tu m'as appelé et je dois t'aider.''

Cela eut le mérite de calmer Drago qui s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Il se mit à rire, mais c'était un rire moqueur et dédaigneux, un ricanement qui en aurait déstabilisé plus d'un. Mais Harry n'était pas n'importe qui et il avait une mission à remplir. Il fixa le musicien stoïquement, semblant peu affecté par cette démonstration claire du déni assez fort de l'autre jeune homme.

Blaise était assez admiratif.

Harry avait déjà titillé sa curiosité. Lui aussi s'était posé cette question : pourquoi tant d'opiniâtreté, de persévérance ? Surtout connaissant Drago…  
Mais avec cette histoire d'esprit, Blaise voyait sa curiosité complètement émoustillée.

''Je n'ai jamais entendu une excuse aussi stupide, aussi minable et aussi… aussi…'' Drago se remit à ricaner, pas du tout satisfait par la réponse de Potter.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, un peu irrité par le comportement du blond.  
''Tu pourrais arrêter maintenant, pour que Harry nous explique mieux cette histoire.''

Il jeta un regard désolé au jeune homme brun qui s'était assis sur le lit jouxtant celui de Malefoy. Blaise non plus ne croyait pas à cette excuse, mais il pensait que Drago en faisait vraiment trop.

''Alors, c'est quoi ce truc d'esprit ?'' Demanda t-il d'une voix douce pour rassurer Harry qui semblait être assis sur des œufs.

Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres, fronça ses sourcils, paraissant réfléchir. Il inspira avant de répondre :  
''Drago m'a invoqué quand il a joué sa musique. Son cœur m'a appelé et je suis apparu. Je suis là pour arranger ce qui ne va pas pour lui, pour le rendre heureux. Je dois également lui exaucer un vœu, _un seul_ vœu. Je suis un des esprits de la Nature, plus particulièrement l'esprit d'un Tamaris.''

Il était en train de jouer avec ses doigts. Si l'histoire en elle-même n'avait pas été aussi invraisemblable, il aurait été facile de la croire, Harry paraissait vraiment sincère.

Drago se remit à ricaner, Blaise soupira.  
''Bon, ce n'est pas grave tu sais, Harry, tu nous diras la vérité quand tu le voudras…''

Harry voyant que ses deux interlocuteurs ne le croyaient vraiment pas du tout, ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler. Mais Blaise le coupa :  
''Non, vraiment, ne cherche pas à te justifier, ça n'a pas d'importance, sois tranquille.''

Le jeune homme se leva.  
''Mais… mais je peux le prouver !...''

Blaise eut un petit rire et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, comme s'il était un enfant.  
''Tu es mignon, vraiment mignon. On doit y aller là, désolé.''

Harry les regarda partir, son visage se ferma, il serra un de ses poings. Alors c'était comme ça ? On reniait sa nature, son existence même ?...  
La fenêtre s'ouvrit d'un coup, brutalement, laissant s'engouffrer un vent furieux qui souleva tout dans la chambre.

Le brun leva sa main et fit un petit geste. Tout se calma. Il fit un autre mouvement, et tout se remit en place.

Le temps passa, encore. L'histoire 'd'esprit' ne fut plus abordée. Drago et Blaise firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu, en apparence. Le blond s'en moquait réellement. Maintenant, il ignorait même jusqu'à la présence de Harry qui avait continué à les suivre, à son grand dam. Mais pour Blaise, il en était autrement. Harry avait semé le doute en lui. L'histoire était vraiment abracadabrante, mais pourtant, si on y réfléchissait bien, en assemblant quelques petites choses ici ou là, on pouvait comprendre et y croire.

En effet, tant de mystères et d'évènements inexpliqués entouraient Harry. D'où venait-il ? Que faisait-il avant ? Pourquoi était-il apparu à ce moment là ? Comment ? Pourquoi personne n'avait été prévenu ? Pourquoi même les professeurs ignoraient des choses sur lui ? Pourquoi était-il toujours derrière Drago ? Quelle était cette étrange chaleur, cette aura qui l'entourait ? ... Et tant d'autres interrogations.

Blaise allait enquêter et surveiller Harry, tout en continuant à l'aider. Il ne pressentait rien de mauvais en lui, et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé.

Néanmoins, il y avait eu quelques changements. Drago, après être passé par le stade ''j'emmerde et j'ignore tout le monde, en particulier Potter'', était devenu un peu plus sociable. En effet, il parlait un peu avec Harry. C'était vraiment très peu et même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, Blaise savait que son ami commençait à apprécier l'intelligence et la vivacité du nouveau, ainsi que sa gentillesse. Harry était vraiment agréable, serviable et il ne s'énervait jamais, il écoutait tout, colportait peu. Il était vraiment naïf et souvent maladroit, mais personne n'était parfait.

Les cours laissaient place de plus en plus aux répétitions des examens et des diverses auditions qui avaient lieu en Juin et plus tard, en Février (pour les élèves des dernières années). Drago et Blaise devaient passer un contrôle de routine en fin d'année scolaire pour le passage, mais le vrai examen serait pour cet hiver. C'était pour celui-là que les élèves angoissaient le plus.

En effet, leurs résultats à celui-ci ouvriraient devant eux les chemins de leur avenir. S'ils s'en sortaient, ils auraient peut-être une chance d'être intégrés à de prestigieux orchestres, ou même de débuter une carrière de soliste ou encore d'être acceptés dans des écoles de perfectionnement, de grande renommée elles aussi, et très élitistes. S'ils échouaient, soit ils redoublaient, soit ils continuaient avec des ambitions revues à la baisse, ce qui était vexant. Tout le monde, donc, se donnait à fond pour cet événement, enfin, en théorie tout le monde.

Un jour, lors d'une énième répétition, il y eut soudain un grand ramdam. Beaucoup d'élèves allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, en s'appelant de toutes parts. Blaise, curieux, interrogea l'un d'entre eux sur ce qui causait tout ce raffut.

''C'est Potter, il chante dans le Grand Dôme de l'école. Il répète avec le professeur Black, c'est génial…''

Blaise se tourna vers Drago qui était tranquillement assis en train de réviser et l'empoigna par le bras, sans prendre en compte ses protestations.

''On doit aller voir, Drago !''  
''Voir quoi ?...'' Le blond n'avait pas fait attention un seul instant à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Son ami lui sourit.  
''Tu verras bien.''

Drago détestait quand il lui disait ça. Il le suivit malgré tout, son bras tiré et malmené.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Grand Dôme, la salle d'apparat et de concert de l'école (elle était la mieux insonorisée et avait la meilleure acoustique), ils virent qu'un grand nombre d'élèves étaient déjà là et murmuraient. Piaillaient aurait été mieux choisi pour décrire ce brouhaha, selon l'avis du blond. Blaise, tirant toujours Drago qui était vraiment à l'ouest, se servit de son imposante carrure et finit par arriver au premier rang, ce qui leur donnait une vue plongeante sur le bas où le professeur Black au piano accompagnait Harry Potter au chant.

Drago reconnut immédiatement la voix, il se redressa et poussa Blaise pour mieux voir. La surprise le figea sur place. Etait-ce vraiment réel ? Etait-ce seulement possible de pouvoir chanter comme _ça _?...

Potter avait les yeux fermés. Une expression sereine sur le visage, il paraissait complètement transporté par la musique et semblait dans un autre monde. Sa voix était vraiment magique, elle semblait provenir d'un être irréel, c'était si beau, si indescriptible… Drago, comme hypnotisé, ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Une odeur fruitée envahissait la salle et de nouveau cette mystérieuse chaleur l'habitait. Le morceau commençait à prendre de l'ampleur et la voix de Harry montait. C'était sidérant. Elle semblait vibrer dans tout le Dôme.

Le blond frissonna de nouveau. Il se sentait mal, et bizarrement bien aussi. Cette musique le charmait, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait, qui clochait, un espèce de trouble qui naissait en lui et qui le chamboulait. Il s'arracha de sa place et courut dehors, sous le regard éberlué de Blaise qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Il s'enfuit jusqu'aux Tamaris, il n'y avait que là qu'il pouvait se sentir mieux et réfléchir. Mais avait-il envie de penser ? Pas vraiment… la situation lui échappait quelque peu. Malheureusement, c'était quand on fuyait et qu'on refoulait les questions qu'elles venaient le plus vous hanter. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?...  
Et cette voix qui ne quittait plus sa tête, son être tout entier…

Il disparut toute la journée. Blaise et Harry ne le retrouvèrent qu'à table. Il paraissait choqué et restait complètement silencieux. Quelques murmures et regards convergeaient vers eux, la prestation de Harry l'après-midi même avait fait forte impression. Les deux jeunes hommes s'entreregardèrent, cherchant un peu à comprendre.

Blaise avait une vague idée de ce qui se passait mais cela restait à approfondir. Il avait parlé à Harry de la réaction de Drago en l'entendant, le brun avait paru ravi. Sa mission commençait réellement à prendre forme. Cela le rendait heureux.

L'été arriva finalement. Blaise et Drago avaient bien évidemment réussi leurs examens sans grandes difficultés. Il en avait été de même pour Harry, qui avait même eu une mention. Malgré son arrivée tardive à l'école, il avait su s'adapter au programme. Cela avait bien sûr accentué la curiosité de Blaise qui ne cessait plus de se poser des questions au sujet de ce jeune homme étrange.

Pendant les quelques semaines qui avaient passé, Drago avait paru de moins en moins bloqué envers Harry. Ce n'était pas encore la grande amitié, il n'était que cordial avec lui, mais c'était déjà un grand pas. Il lui parlait un peu plus, se moquait moins de lui.  
Il tentait aussi d'oublier ce trouble si fort qui l'avait renversé émotionnellement.

Durant les vacances scolaires, même celles d'été, les élèves n'étaient pas obligés de rentrer chez eux. Bien évidemment, vu leurs relations avec leur famille, en particulier avec leur paternel, Drago et Blaise n'étaient pas partis. Il en fut de même pour Harry. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux à être restés, tout juste une dizaine, en plus de deux professeurs, Rogue et MacGonagall, qui se relayaient avec Black pour avoir un peu de vacances, et Dumbledore qui habitait l'école même.

L'été se passa bien, le trio s'amusa beaucoup. Blaise et Harry allaient régulièrement se baigner dans le lac, Drago, lui, restait toujours sur le bord, mouillant seulement ses pieds. Il ne savait pas nager. En fait, il avait une peur bleue de l'eau, c'est pour cela que, malgré les insistantes propositions de la part de ses deux camarades de lui apprendre à nager, il refusa catégoriquement. Ils se prélassaient beaucoup aussi dans le parc, lisaient, se faisait des farces (ce en quoi Harry semblait exceller, battant même Blaise qui pourtant revendiquait la première place . Drago était bien sûr, une cible de choix. Ils avaient aussi annexé la salle de musique, là où les petits orchestres d'élèves répétaient et où se trouvaient pas mal d'instruments de l'école.

Etrangement, Drago refusa que Harry chante et préféra qu'il joue de son instrument, le piano, en l'occurrence. Il n'était pas aussi bon que le blond, mais comme l'avait dit Black, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Ils jouèrent tous les deux à quatre mains, accompagnés par Blaise à la contrebasse. Cela faisait un ensemble vraiment bon.

Ce qu'ils préféraient, c'étaient les musiques de film, ainsi que quelques pièces de Brahms. Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie.  
C'étaient ces moments là que Harry préférait. Drago, comme il l'avait déjà vu, s'ouvrait complètement lorsqu'il jouait. En jouant ainsi avec lui, si proche, il avait l'impression d'être en communion avec lui, de le comprendre. Il ressortait de ces séances toujours très ému, mais fort heureusement, Blaise ne s'était rendu compte de rien. C'est qu'il était un sacré fouineur, observateur, plutôt curieux et très vif d'esprit. Harry l'aimait bien lui aussi, il était gentil et cherchait à l'aider, même s'il ne l'avait pas cru l'autre fois, lorsqu'il avait voulu dire la vérité.

La rentrée arriva enfin, le 1er Septembre. Les trois jeunes hommes n'en étaient pas mécontents, après tout, ils adoraient ce qu'ils faisaient en cours, les professeurs étaient vraiment formidables. Les cours recommencèrent, en même temps que la vie foisonnante de l'école.

Un après midi de mi-septembre, alors que le Soleil était encore chaud, Drago, Blaise et Harry s'étaient retrouvés au pied des arbres, dans le verger du domaine. Drago, adossé contre le tronc d'un pommier, avait la tête calée sur ses bras repliés derrière sa nuque. Blaise était allongé et parlait, comme à son habitude, et Harry était assis, observant discrètement Drago qui semblait lorgner quelque chose. Il tendit le cou et put voir une très belle pomme rouge qui paraissait appétissante, mais qui était malheureusement très haut dans l'arbre.

Drago avait fini par fermer les yeux, absolument inconscient de l'attention qu'on lui portait, heureusement pour Harry qui savait que le blond aurait eu vite fait de l'envoyer promener. Ils n'étaient quand même pas amis. Pas encore du moins, mais le brun ne désespérait pas. Il y avait tant de progrès depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il s'en souvenait encore.

Drago était en train de jouer, même après que Harry ait été invoqué. Il avait pu écouter, pour la première fois dans sa longue vie d'esprit, une musique si belle qu'il savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Mais Drago avait levé la tête, et quand il s'était aperçu de la présence d'un 'intrus', il était devenu furieux et n'avait plus cessé de le cribler d'insultes et de sarcasmes. Il était vraiment doué pour ça aussi.

Mais maintenant, il le respectait à peu près, ils discutaient même ensemble quelquefois, riaient un peu, mais c'était rare. D'autres fois, les vieilles habitudes revenaient, mais rien de bien méchant. Harry sourit et se leva, sous l'œil intéressé de Blaise qui se redressa à son tour.

''Dis, tu peux me faire la courte échelle ?''

Son ami se leva complètement et lui fit un signe positif de la tête, mais il était visible qu'il voulait savoir _pourquoi_. Il le porta et eut la surprise de constater que Harry était vraiment très léger. Celui-ci réussit à se hisser lestement jusqu'aux premières branches du grand arbre et commença son ascension. Blaise avait finalement compris. Lui aussi avait un peu observé Drago, et il connaissait bien Harry à présent. Mais il ne dit mot. Il sourit.

Drago rouvrit les yeux, curieux lui aussi. Il se leva à son tour et chercha Potter des yeux, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu derrière le feuillage ambré du pommier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise qui haussa simplement les épaules. Les secondes passèrent, Harry ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie.

''Potter, fais gaffe, tu vas tomber avec ta maladresse.'' Railla Drago.

Il entendit du bruit dans les feuilles et soudain, brusquement et lourdement, Harry tomba. Il avait les mains en boule contre lui et ne semblait nullement effrayé par sa chute. Mécaniquement, Drago, qui était juste dessous, tendit ses bras et le réceptionna. Le poids le fit un peu tanguer. Mais comme Blaise avait pu le constater, Harry était léger, le blond retrouva donc vite son équilibre. Potter souriait encore.

''T'es fou ou quoi ? Tu as vu la hauteur de cet arbre ?...'' Drago s'était un peu énervé.

Harry sourit encore plus.  
''Je savais que tu me rattraperais.'' Il ouvrit ses mains et dévoila une magnifique et délicieuse pomme rouge. ''Tiens…''

Drago ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il lâcha brusquement le brun, qui tomba sans douceur sur le sol, et s'écarta de lui.

''Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Potter.''

Il s'éloigna encore plus et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il se sentait de nouveau mal, il avait encore ce trouble inexplicable et incompréhensible.

Harry se redressa, s'épousseta, un voile de tristesse traversant ses yeux. Avait-il mal fait ? Pourquoi le musicien avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Il serra la pomme contre lui.  
Blaise, de son côté, souriait, un peu narquoisement même. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, finissant par prendre un chemin différent. Blaise se dirigea vers un autre groupe de personnes tandis que Harry courait vers le dortoir. Il parvint à y arriver avant Drago. Le blond avait dû faire un détour pour se calmer. Il déposa la pomme sur son lit, puis se cacha.

Drago ne tarda pas à rentrer et il vit avec stupéfaction la pomme sur son lit. Il se mit à sourire légèrement puis se pencha pour prendre le fruit. Il le caressa du bout des doigts, l'entoura d'un mouchoir et le cacha dans son armoire tout en murmurant doucement ''imbécile''…

Harry, de sa cachette, avait tout vu et entendu. Il retint un soupir de soulagement et sourit à son tour, très heureux finalement. Le musicien était quelqu'un de très compliqué, il fallait juste savoir le prendre.

Quand Drago ne comprenait pas, et c'était ce qui se passait avec cette histoire de trouble qui commençait sérieusement à lui casser les pieds, il rejetait. Harry ne fit donc pas exception. Le blond ne lui adressa presque plus la parole, ou seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il l'évitait comme la peste. Néanmoins, Harry continuait toujours à le suivre, plus discrètement que jamais.

Le blond paraissait malade et de plus en plus soucieux, cela inquiétait sérieusement l'esprit qui cherchait désespérément une solution. Mais comme Drago le rejetait et qu'il n'acceptait pas sa vraie nature, il était assez limité dans ses mouvements. Il faisait donc de son mieux. Il l'apaisait avec ses pouvoirs, soulageait la douleur que pouvait causer sa fièvre de plus en plus importante. C'était les seules choses qu'il pouvait faire.

Drago n'allait même pas voir l'infirmière alors qu'il devait avoir une bonne otite, peut être même une surinfection. Harry n'en était pas certain à cent pour cent, mais s'il se fiait aux ondes que dégageait l'organisme du musicien, cela ne pouvait être que ça. De toute façon, il faudrait se contenter de ce diagnostic, jamais Drago ne lui permettrait de faire un examen approfondi…

Un jour, alors qu'il était en cours de mathématiques, (un des cours qu'il détestait le plus), Harry eut un flash de Drago faisant un malaise. Il tombait d'une des berges du lac et plongeait dans l'eau froide, inconscient. Un ''au secours'' frappa son esprit. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, sous l'œil étonné du professeur MacGonagall. Il était blême.

''Pro… professeur… Puis-je sortir un moment ?... C'est vraiment urgent…'' Il avait un peu bégayé et il était si blanc que l'enseignante le laissa partir, sous le regard inquiet de Blaise qui se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec Drago.

Harry chercha un pot de fleur et fonça dedans. Il réapparut près du lac grâce à un frêne. Il courut jusqu'à la berge et put voir avec effarement que Drago commençait à couler. Il mit ses mains en prière et ferma les yeux. Le vent violent se leva et l'entoura en un petit tourbillon qui formait autour de lui comme un cocon. Cela soulevait l'herbe à ses pieds et aussi la terre, un petit peu. Une lumière vive se dégagea de lui et il disparut dans une nuée de petites poussières dorées et de pétales de fleur.

Drago, dans l'eau, avait légèrement repris conscience et ouvrait les yeux. Il ouvrit aussi la bouche sur le coup de la surprise et perdit tout son oxygène. Il tenta de se débattre, mais son corps coulait inéluctablement, attiré comme par un aimant par le fond du lac. Il sentit sa gorge se tendre à force de vouloir respirer et de n'avaler que de l'eau. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent et il se mit à supplier n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi de le faire mourir rapidement car se noyer était vraiment douloureux.

Il vit alors l'eau s'éclaircir à cause d'un rond de lumière qui venait d'apparaître. Le halo doré s'intensifia et prit forme humaine. Il reconnut Harry, entouré par un tourbillon de bulles, le regard à la fois déterminé et doux posé sur lui. Drago devait être en train d'halluciner, ce ne pouvait être que ça.

Harry était droit, les bras le long du corps, il semblait léviter dans l'eau. Les poissons et les bulles formaient une auréole autour de lui, comme le font les cristaux dans les anneaux de Saturne. Il se rapprocha. L'eau commença à chauffer légèrement autour de lui, diffusant une tiédeur agréable et reposante. Ses habits voletaient, enfin c'était l'image qu'ils donnaient. Si Drago n'avait pas été dans l'eau, il aurait cru que Potter se trouvait en l'air, dans le ciel et qu'il volait.

Harry tendit ses mains vers lui. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements bougeaient de plus en plus vite et la lumière autour de lui brillait de plus en plus fort. Le blond sentit des bras l'entourer et la douce chaleur d'un corps l'envahir.

Avant de sombrer complètement dans l'inconscience, il eut juste le temps de voir Harry, le serrant fort contre lui, les projeter d'un coup hors de l'eau, comme l'aurait fait un dauphin, éparpillant des milliers de gouttelettes d'eau autour d'eux. Cela ressemblait à de la magie, c'était fascinant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui et vit qu'ils se trouvaient au-dessus du lac et qu'ils semblaient léviter dans l'air.

Potter avait le regard droit, posé sur l'horizon, le corps raide. Il tourna la tête vers Drago, ses cheveux voletant au rythme d'une douce brise. Il lui sourit et redescendit doucement sur la terre ferme en flottant. Drago s'était évanoui, tandis que son ''sauveur'' le retenait d'une poigne ferme et le portait, entouré par un nouvel halo de lumière et un vent de pétales.

Un signe brillant était apparu sous les pieds de Harry et avait disparu tout aussi vite, soulevant ses vêtement et ses cheveux. Puis tout redevint calme d'un coup et le brun courut avec légèreté et force vers l'infirmerie.

Drago avait entrouvert les yeux et murmuré d'une voix faible:  
''Tu es encore venu…''

Harry avait souri, comme à son habitude.

''Et tes lunettes ? Tu ne dois plus rien voir…''

Le brun avait pouffé devant cette constatation plutôt impromptue vu la situation.  
''Je vois que tu es vivant, cela me suffit..''

Drago s'était de nouveau évanoui, un très léger sourire sur le visage.  
Quand il se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie, Blaise et Potter à son chevet.  
Avait-il rêvé ce qui s'était passé ?

Il papillonna des yeux et grimaça sous l'irritante lumière qui filtrait derrière les rideaux, décidément trop blancs de l'infirmerie.

''Tu es enfin réveillé ! Sacré marmotte va.''  
Blaise lui avait donné une tape amicale sur la tête.

Le blond avait encore plus grimacé.  
''Aïe, ma tête…''

Il vit avec amusement Potter réprimander Blaise sur son geste.  
''Il vient de se noyer, sois plus doux avec lui. Et il a de la fièvre !''

Son ami avait ri en ébouriffant les cheveux du brun qui avait rouspété encore. C'était une saynète amusante et sympathique.

Drago en avait profité pour se redresser. Il dut faire face au regard réprobateur de Potter.  
''Tu devrais rester allongé, ton corps est fatigué.''  
''Tu n'es pas ma mère, Potter.''

Harry avait soulevé un sourcil et fit un rictus.  
''Tss…''  
''M. Potter a raison, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance d'en être sorti indemne. Tenez-vous tranquille.''

Aïe… Mme Pomfresh venait d'arriver. Elle fixait Drago d'un air sévère, les poings sur les hanches. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son front et l'ausculta.

''Tout va bien. Vous pouvez remercier Potter, c'est lui qui vous a ramené.''

Drago se figea, hébété, et écarquilla des yeux.  
Etait-ce vraiment un rêve ?...  
Blaise n'avait pas manqué son trouble et avait fait un coup de coude à Harry qui lui fit une tape sur l'épaule. Ils se firent réprimander par l'infirmière.

''Tenez-vous donc un peu tranquilles…'' Elle soupira et s'adressa à Drago. ''Pas moyen de les faire décoller de votre lit… C'est qu'ils sont fatigants tous les deux, entre l'un qui titille l'autre et l'autre qui parle tout le temps…''

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il imaginait parfaitement Blaise et Potter. Cependant, il était assez touché par cette attention, mais surtout, il était vraiment perturbé par ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi se sentait-il si… _ému _? Il ne trouvait pas vraiment le terme qui convenait pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir _ça_. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à démêler le vrai de ses hallucinations dues au manque d'oxygène. Surtout qu'une part de son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir considérer tout ça comme étant une pure invraisemblance.

_Pourquoi ?_

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' Interrogea t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.  
''A cause de ta fièvre, tu as fait un malaise alors que tu te promenais le long des hautes berges du lac, ton bain dans l'eau froide n'a bien sûr rien arrangé. Tu as une otite surinfectée avec une grippe.'' Lui répondit Potter avec douceur.

Drago frissonna, encore. Il vit l'infirmière se figer pendant son auscultation, puis se tourner vers le brun.

''Comment savez-vous ça ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit.''

Le blond fronça ses sourcils et vit que Blaise souriait toujours, comme s'il savait déjà quelque chose. Ce qui était probablement le cas, Blaise était une commère, trop curieux pour son propre bien. Harry, en revanche, s'était raidi sur sa chaise et avait balbutié quelques paroles incompréhensibles, visiblement très gêné.

Mme Pomfresh avait fait un sourire en coin.  
''Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez probablement dû m'espionner. Vous faites bien la paire avec M. Zabini, tiens…''

Harry soupira de soulagement et répondit :  
''Oui… oui, c'est ça !''

Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui y avait échappé belle.

L'infirmière finit son diagnostic et sortit.  
''Reposez-vous bien M. Malefoy, M. Black est vraiment impatient que vous sortiez et j'en ai vraiment assez d'avoir autant de bruit dans mon infirmerie.'' Elle lui sourit et lui fit un geste de la main. Elle se tourna vers Blaise et Harry. ''Quant à vous, tenez-vous correctement et partez le plus vite possible maintenant qu'il s'est réveillé.'' Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant les trois adolescents seuls.

Drago leur fit un mince sourire.  
''Vous devriez partir, je suis vraiment fatigué, j'aimerais dormir.''  
''Ok, pas de problème. On reviendra. Rétablis-toi bien !''

Ils sortirent et Drago se retrouva seul, de nouveau hanté par ses interrogations. Il finit malgré tout par s'endormir, sa fièvre ayant raison de lui.  
Harry était revenu discrètement. Il s'était approché du lit du malade et avait posé sa main fraîche contre son front.

Une agréable odeur de nature traversa la pièce, qui se retrouva complètement fleurie.

La fièvre de Drago baissa rapidement et ses douleurs disparurent progressivement.  
Harry ne s'attarda pas et partit pour de bon.

Le sauvetage de Drago avait rapproché un peu plus Harry et le musicien. Celui-ci lui était très reconnaissant, malgré ce trouble qui continuait toujours, de plus en plus même, à l'enquiquiner.

Le pianiste était vraiment plus chaleureux et riait même avec lui. Blaise était ravi de cette avancée et l'encourageait à sa façon. Les cours passèrent donc tranquillement et Drago continuait d'avoir une chance incroyable pour tout.

Mais cette petite vie tranquille ne dura pas très longtemps. En effet, environs quinze jours après sa noyade, Drago eut le 'plaisir' d'avoir des nouvelles de son père après plusieurs mois sans en avoir aucune. Celui-ci lui donnait rendez-vous au point le plus haut de l'école, une falaise à la vue très agréable qui donnait sur le lac en contrebas. C'était un lieu de rendez-vous habituel pour les familles ou même, pour les élèves entre eux. Le blond s'y rendit donc, pas vraiment inquiet, juste ennuyé.

Il n'aimait jamais les visites de son père, leurs relations s'étaient considérablement dégradées depuis qu'il avait choisi la voie de la musique. Néanmoins, Lucius Malefoy avait accepté de payer les études de Drago, cela n'entamait pas vraiment sa fortune et il espérait toujours qu'après, le jeune homme déciderait enfin de prendre sa suite. Peut-être essayait-il de le convaincre en accédant à ce qu'il appelait des 'caprices'.

Seulement pour Lucius, ces caprices trainaient un peu trop en longueur, il revenait donc à la charge chaque année, depuis maintenant deux ans, pour que Drago prenne sa suite. Et le jeune homme ne cessait de refuser, toujours.  
Il se doutait que le rendez-vous ne ferait pas exception, Lucius recommencerait à tenter de le persuader d'aller dans son sens. Il s'était sans doute rappelé l'existence de son fils après que le Directeur l'ait informé de son accident dans le lac.

Blaise avait vu Drago partir avec une certaine inquiétude, il pressentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Pour ne rien arranger, son ami se remettait seulement de sa grippe. De plus, il connaissait Lucius Malefoy, et sa dernière rencontre avec son propre père qui datait de mai dernier ne le rassurait guère.

Harry, le voyant si pensif, avait lui-même pris un air inquiet.  
''Dis, Blaise… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.  
''J'espère que ça va aller pour Drago, il aura sans doute besoin de toi.''

Il ne savait pas à quel point…

_A Suivre…_

**_J'espère que ce début vous a plu.  
Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !  
Bises_**


	3. 2e mouvement

**La Rhapsodie des Tamaris**

2e Mouvement  
**_Con Anima_**

**_Note de l'auteur :  
_**_Coucou tout le monde !  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour vos encouragements !  
**Merci aux anonymes, auxquels je ne peux malheureusement répondre.**  
Je vous fais plein de bises.  
Bonne lecture._

_ Procne_

.

L'inquiétude de Harry avait augmenté à ces paroles. Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas surveiller Drago, il avait cours de musique aujourd'hui et il ne pouvait se permettre de louper ces heures de classe. Il soupira, ouvrant son aura au maximum pour sentir le moindre signe de danger. Ce fut vraiment une bonne chose.

Drago marchait d'un pas lent vers son père quand il vit soudain ses sbires apparaître derrière les buissons. Il sut de suite que cette entrevue se terminerait mal. Il se contracta et tenta d'envoyer quelques crochets du droit aux armoires à glace qui fonçaient sur lui, sans grand succès, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Il se retrouva donc prisonnier, les bras fermement empoignés et les mains ligotées derrière son dos. Tout le monde était en cours, le Directeur n'était pas là. Il était seul face à son père et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Lucius était assis en face de lui sur un rocher, hautain et fier comme devait l'être un Malefoy, tellement haïssable aussi. Ses hommes de main jetèrent Drago à ses pieds. Le jeune homme tomba et se retrouva à genoux devant lui. Quelle humiliation ! Il ne pouvait même pas se relever, une main de fer le maintenait dans cette position.

Son père avait haussé un sourcil, un sourire narquois sur le visage, ses longs cheveux retenus par un ruban de soie vert sombre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui, son grand manteau noir fouettant ses mollets à chacun de ses pas.

Il lui souleva le menton.  
''Bonjour Drago, cela faisait longtemps.''

Les muscles de la figure du jeune homme se crispèrent.  
''Vous ne m'avez pas manqué.''

Lucius ricana.  
''C'est un fait. Je n'en doute pas.'' Il le lâcha. ''Néanmoins, je commence à perdre patience Drago.'' Il fit une pause. ''Il semblerait que tu aies eu un accident récemment…''

A ces paroles, Drago tenta de se relever une nouvelle fois, vainement.  
''C'était vous !'' Il regardait son père avec colère.

Celui-ci éclata d'un rire froid.  
''Non, malheureusement ce n'était pas moi. La nature fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la prochaine fois, ce pourrait bien être mon œuvre.''

Les yeux de Drago lançaient des éclairs.  
''Une menace ?''  
''En effet. C'est en partie de cela dont je voulais te parler aujourd'hui.''

Il fit un signe de tête aux hommes derrière Drago qui se retrouva brusquement soulevé et mis debout. Il fit face à son père dignement, la fureur habitant chacun de ses traits.

''Ce n'est plus à une mauviette que je veux parler, mais à un homme.'' Ses sourcils se froncèrent et l'expression de son visage devint dure. ''Acceptes-tu de reprendre mes affaires, d'être mon associé ? Si oui, tu auras la gloire, la puissance et la richesse, on te craindra et je serai fier de toi. Si tu refuses… Tu en connais trop sur ce que je fais, Voldemort est inquiet à cause de cela. Ce serait problématique si tu laissais échapper quelques renseignements sur nos… _activités_. Donc, il faudrait que je te réduise au silence. Que choisis-tu ?''

Alors il en était arrivé là ? Menacer d'assassiner son propre fils ? Mais quel genre d'homme était donc Lucius Malefoy ? Bien sûr que Drago connaissait ses activités, pas dans le détail, mais assez pour faire la une des journaux et assurer à son père ainsi qu'à son supérieur la prison à perpétuité. Voldemort était le chef du groupe mafieux le plus craint de Grande Bretagne, renommé jusqu'aux Etats-Unis. Lucius était son bras droit et il en était fier.

Tout le monde les connaissait, mais personne n'avait de preuve contre eux.

Le jeune homme se redressa au maximum et releva la tête pour faire face à son père. Il prit la même expression que lui, le dégoût en plus.  
''Je refuse.''

Lucius ricana.  
''Très bien.'' Il lui fit un salut de la main et de la tête, appuyé sur sa canne, comme seuls les aristocrates savent le faire. ''Puisqu'il en est ainsi… Au revoir et bon voyage, _fils_.''

Il claqua des doigts et son visage devint cruel et méchant.  
Drago se sentit soulevé par les bras et vit le bord de la falaise se rapprocher. Les complices de son père le balancèrent par-dessus et il tomba. La hauteur était vertigineuse et en bas c'était le lac, avec des rochers aux pointes acérées.

_Non !_

Que quelqu'un l'aide…  
_Au secours !..._

Il hurla.

Harry, qui était en train de jouer du piano sous l'œil attentif du professeur Black, se dressa d'un coup et se figea, horrifié. Son enseignant sursauta à la réaction de son élève et s'enquit de ce qui se passait.

''Il faut que je sorte.''

Et il partit précipitamment, sans rien dire de plus, en plein milieu d'une mesure.  
Black, trop surpris pour faire quelque chose, était resté quelques instants hébété face à cette réaction aussi soudain que surprenante.

Harry fonçait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, faisant même appel à la magie, filant comme le vent. Il passa devant un grand homme blond, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Drago. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils furent tous les deux stupéfaits de voir l'autre sur son chemin.

Lucius s'était même arrêté quelques instants pour observer ce jeune homme à l'allure gracile, presque irréelle. Il le vit courir vers la falaise en criant le prénom de son fils de façon désespérée. Il ricana de nouveau et partit définitivement.

Harry, arrivé au bord de la falaise, ne s'arrêta pas et sauta. Il traversa l'air et atterrit rapidement et souplement sur les rochers pointus qui bordaient le bas du précipice. Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes à peine et il n'avait plus qu'une fraction de seconde pour réfléchir, mais que faire ? Il pouvait s'envoler et tenter de rattraper Drago, mais il tombait de trop haut. A cette vitesse, ils s'écraseraient tous les deux.

Harry leva les bras et cria :  
''Ô Esprit du vent, toi le complice de ma magie… Je t'appelle, je te supplie de me répondre !''

Des vagues vinrent frapper les rochers sous ses pieds et une nuée d'oiseaux l'entoura et s'envola vers Drago, formant un tourbillon autour de lui. Harry se mit ensuite à léviter et se dirigea lui-même vers le blond, dont la chute venait d'être ralentie par les volatiles. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le rattrapa rapidement et le cala dans ses bras, puis il s'envola jusqu'au bord de la falaise, toujours entouré par les oiseaux.

Drago avait cessé de crier, trop fasciné par ce qu'il voyait et un peu déboussolé aussi. Tout s'était passé si vite ! Il s'accrocha au cou d'Harry et se laissa faire. Le brun se posa en douceur sur le sol et les oiseaux s'éparpillèrent avec grâce dans le ciel. Il ne lâchait toujours pas le pianiste. Il baissa sa tête vers son 'protégé' qui avait les yeux écarquillés et lui demanda :  
''Est-ce que ça va ?''

Drago hocha la tête et tenta de demander :  
''Oui, mais…''

Harry le coupa, sa main face au visage du jeune homme dans ses bras. Une lumière dorée s'en échappa tandis que ses cheveux voletaient furieusement autour de lui.

''Dors.''

Le musicien perdit connaissance une nouvelle fois.  
Ce fut à ce moment que Blaise déboula, à quelques mètres d'eux. Stupéfait, il stoppa d'ailleurs sa progression en les voyant. Harry serrait très fort Drago allongé dans ses bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'un très fragile et précieux fardeau. Son aura avait changée, il irradiait de colère, de rage et de puissance, dégageant autour de lui une chaleur presque brûlante.

Blaise se sentit soudain tout petit face à lui. Le brun leva la tête quand il le croisa et lui demanda :  
''C'était son père qui était là, n'est-ce pas ?'' Blaise acquiesça. ''Si je le retrouve, je le tue.'' Son ton était grave, glacial, tellement inhabituel chez lui que cela effraya son interlocuteur. ''Ce sera la pire chose qu'il vivra.''

Il avançait en direction du dortoir. Blaise le suivit des yeux, un frisson parcourut son échine.  
Il repensa à cette histoire d'esprit que Harry leur avait racontée. Leur avait-il vraiment menti ?

Une fois dans leur chambre, le jeune homme déposa Drago sur son lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture.  
Le professeur Black, sûrement alerté par Blaise, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, inquiet de son départ si soudain.  
Harry lui expliqua brièvement l'histoire, omettant les événements qu'il devait ignorer. Quand il lui parla de Lucius, l'homme parut soudain très énervé si bien qu'il ne lui posa aucune question et partit assez vite. Au bout d'une heure, Dumbledore le rejoignit à son tour.

''Vous n'étiez pas à l'extérieur ?'' Interrogea Harry, un peu étonné.  
''On m'a prévenu.'' Le Directeur lui sourit. ''Comment va-t-il ?''

Le brun haussa ses épaules.  
''Il dort.''

Le regard du vieil homme devint malicieux.  
''Fais de ton mieux. Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je prévienne notre infirmière.''

Harry hocha la tête. Dumbledore lui fit un sourire chaleureux.  
''C'est bien que tu aies été là. J'espère que tu arriveras à finir ce pour quoi tu es venu ici.'' Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce en lui souhaitant bon courage.

Ce Directeur était vraiment étonnant. Harry reporta son attention sur Drago. A présent, plus personne ne devait venir dans la chambre normalement. Il était temps de soigner le musicien.  
Il croisa ses mains et commença à chanter dans sa langue. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'un voile argenté brillant. Le halo habituel réapparut et forma une nuée dorée autour de lui.

Blaise entra dans la pièce à cet instant-là. Il garda la main sur la poignée de la porte, complètement subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Un souffle à l'odeur bien connue entourait le jeune homme brun et faisait virevolter ses cheveux et ses habits. Et ce chant… ce chant si beau, aux accents exotiques… Blaise sentit sa gorge se nouer, c'était vraiment sublime, à entendre et à voir, impossible à décrire.

Harry finit par se rendre compte de sa présence et sans s'arrêter de chanter, tourna sa tête vers lui. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Blaise crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Il ne pouvait plus quitter ces yeux. Harry décroisa ses mains, en posa une sur le torse de Drago et tendit l'autre vers le jeune homme debout à l'entrée du dortoir. Il fit un bref geste, toujours sans arrêter de psalmodier, et la porte claqua brusquement. Blaise sursauta et sortit de sa transe sans cependant cesser d'observer Harry. Celui-ci avait posé ses deux mains sur le corps de Drago et une vive lumière blanche s'en dégageait.

Tout se calma progressivement. En même temps que cessait la litanie, le brun retrouva sa couleur d'yeux naturelle. Il inspira et se tourna finalement vers Blaise qui ne savait plus que penser.

''Alors… alors tu es vraiment… un _esprit _?'' Bredouilla-t-il, arrivant à peine à croire tout cela. Harry lui fit un petit sourire, il paraissait fatigué.  
''Oui…'' Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers le blond alité. La tristesse le traversa. ''Mais je me sens si faible, si inutile…''

Blaise tiqua.  
''Excuse-moi de te contredire, mais tu es loin d'être faible, surtout après ce que je viens de voir. Et puis, tu lui as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Tu n'arrêtes pas de l'aider depuis que tu es ici.''

Harry releva la tête vers lui, il avait les larmes aux yeux.  
''J'ai eu du mal à le soigner, je suis fatigué. Il y a tant d'angoisse et de tension en lui, sans parler de la tristesse et puis cette chute…'' Il devint pensif. ''Alors que je suis son esprit, je n'arrive à rien… Si seulement il me reconnaissait comme tel, mes pouvoirs ne seraient pas bridés… Pourquoi ne puis-je pas plus l'aider ? Est-il vraiment heureux ? Je ne le crois pas, je ne remplis même pas mon rôle.''

Blaise décida de parler coûte que coûte à Drago pour mettre les choses au clair.  
Il s'assit à côté de Harry et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ils attendirent tous les deux patiemment que Drago se réveille. Les professeurs devaient être au courant à présent, ils n'auraient pas de problèmes.

Drago ouvrit les yeux à peu près une heure plus tard, avec une légère nausée, mais surtout, un énorme trouble qui le dérangeait vraiment. Il se braqua de nouveau contre Harry, ce que le brun ne comprit pas, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Et ça lui fit mal.  
Blaise soupira en voyant la réaction de son ami, il commençait à comprendre de mieux en mieux la situation. Le musicien pouvait réagir si stupidement parfois ! De plus c'était une vraie tête de mule. Il décida d'agir, et pour Harry, et pour le blond. Mais comment faire sans le bloquer un peu plus encore ?

Drago essaya de prendre ses distances, espérant ainsi trouver des réponses, peut-être même aller mieux. Mais il n'en fut rien, il se sentait presque plus mal de s'éloigner de Harry et de le rejeter. Après tout, il n'avait fait que l'aider, il lui avait même sauvé la vie. Mais le blond ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire et laisser à l'intérieur de lui cette chose le ronger.

Harry était vraiment affecté par le comportement du musicien. Il l'aidait comme il le pouvait, de loin. Lui qui avait pensé qu'un changement s'était opéré, il s'était bien fourvoyé. Enfin, bien que leurs relations fussent froides, Drago restait tout de même cordial avec lui, c'était mieux que rien.

Finalement, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, assez rapidement d'ailleurs. Blaise avait même trouvé une solution pour Drago et Harry. Il était temps ! Tout cela commençait à l'enquiquiner sérieusement. Quand est-ce que les choses pourraient enfin être simples ?...

Il faisait beau dehors, malgré les légers flocons de neige qui tombaient sur le parc de l'école. Tout était blanc et les élèves s'amusaient joyeusement, certains professeurs étaient même de la partie, dont Black, qui pour ne pas changer, était encore dans des jeux ''immatures et stupides'', d'après Rogue.

Blaise chercha Harry dans les couloirs. Il le trouva dans la bibliothèque à potasser un quelconque livre.  
''Hey, 'Ry !''

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers son ami et lui sourit, en grimaçant légèrement.  
''Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule…''

Blaise lui donna dans le dos une tape amicale qui fit tousser le brun.  
''Il fait bon dehors… Ça te dirait de faire du patinage avec moi ?''

Harry avait levé un sourcil.  
''Il neige, il ne fait pas _bon_… Et je ne sais pas ce qu'est le_ patinage_.''

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.  
''Non… Tu plaisantes… Ils ne vous apprennent rien de par chez vous, vous ne sortez jamais de vos arbres ma parole…'' Il rit et ferma d'une main autoritaire le livre de Harry en lui faisait un clin d'œil. ''Allez, viens avec moi, je vais t'apprendre. Tu vas voir c'est génial.''

Harry sursauta en sentant les pages se fermer d'un coup, manquant de peu d'aplatir son nez.  
''Tu es trop brutal, Blaise.''  
''Ce n'est qu'un livre.''  
''Peut-être, mais moi j'aimerais rester entier.''

Blaise avait prit un air offusqué.  
''Que vas-tu donc insinuer ? Allez viens !''

Il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva, faisant hoqueter Harry de surprise. Le jeune homme fut tiré à l'extérieur, bon gré, mal gré, sous l'œil courroucé de Mme Pince qui appréciait peu ce genre de pitreries dans sa bibliothèque.

''Blaise…'' Gémit Harry en tentant vainement se débattre. ''Arrête donc de tirer les gens comme ça…''  
''Et toi, arrête de faire ta chochotte. Tu es un esprit de la nature oui et merde ?'' Il avait un ton rieur.

Harry soupira.  
''Tu n'y connais rien aux esprits.''  
''Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tarder à régler ce problème.''  
''Néanmoins, lâche-moi.''  
''Nous sommes arrivés.''

Blaise lui tendit une paire de patins, un manteau, des gants et une écharpe. Harry les regarda, ne comprenant pas très bien quoi en faire. Son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

''Il fait froid dehors.''  
''Et ces machins-là ?''  
''Ce sont des patins, c'est ce qui va te permettre de te déplacer sur notre bienheureux lac.''  
''Tu veux que je me déplace avec _ça _? Tu n'es pas un peu fou, non ?''  
''Je t'ai dit que je t'apprendrais.''  
''Et c'est censé me rassurer ?''  
''Harry…''  
''Ok, ok… Mais s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu peux prier toutes les entités du ciel pour garder la peau de tes fesses entière.''

Blaise se demanda pendant un bref moment si Harry plaisantait ou non. Il savait de quoi il était capable. Il lui fit un sourit coincé.  
''Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'arriverait quelque chose ?''

Harry leva la tête de ses patins qu'il tentait avec peine de mettre et lui fit un regard inquisiteur.  
''Tu poses la question en plus ?''

Blaise haussa les épaules.  
Harry sourit, légèrement moqueur.

''Je suis avec toi, c'est toi le danger.''

Ils finirent de s'habiller et Blaise aida Harry à marcher avec ses nouvelles chaussures. Quelques élèves se baladaient déjà en patins sur l'immense lac dont la surface n'était même pas visible en entier, sauf des tours de l'école, donc de très haut. Grâce aux rivages sinueux de l'étendue d'eau, des petits recoins secrets, isolés par des arbres et des buissons permettaient d'avoir une certaine intimité. C'était une particularité assez sympathique du lac.

Blaise avança avec assurance sur la glace et commença à faire quelques glissades sous l'œil perplexe d'Harry.

''Et tu croyais que je pourrais faire ça ?''

Son ami se rapprocha de lui et lui attrapa les bras pour le forcer à avancer sur le lac gelé. Harry, surpris et mal à l'aise sur cette surface inconnue, se rattrapa comme il put à Blaise qui le maintenait par la taille en riant.

''Tiens-toi droit, les pieds parallèles, légèrement déviés vers l'extérieur.''

Harry tenta de suivre ces conseils, mais il avait un peu peur et ses jambes tremblaient.

''Rah… c'est mou tout ça. Tu es une vraie guimauve, Harry.''

Il le lâcha en riant gentiment, le rattrapant de temps de la main quand le jeune homme vacillait. Il fit quelques pas maladroits et tomba rapidement. Il se releva en massant son postérieur et grimaça.

''Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si _génial_…''

Blaise lui fit un autre clin d'œil.  
''C'est parce que tu débutes. Quand tu te débrouilleras mieux, tu y prendras plus de plaisir.''

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois et Harry retomba souvent. Il fit quelques légers progrès, mais ce n'était vraiment pas ça encore. Il s'assit sur le bord, à même l'herbe et regarda Blaise faire quelques pirouettes. Soudain, son ami qui regardait droit devant lui, fonça vers lui et l'attrapa encore une fois.

''On refait un tour.'' Il avait l'air décidé et un brin calculateur. Harry connaissait ce regard. Malheureusement, un buisson lui barrait la vue et il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui avait changé si brusquement le comportement de Blaise. Il s'accrocha alors à son bras et, tout en râlant vainement, tenta de patiner le moins ridiculement possible, par pitié pour ses fesses, mais c'était vraiment peine perdue.

Subitement, arrivé à la hauteur du buisson, Blaise poussa Harry sans douceur et celui-ci se retrouva seul, lancé à une bonne vitesse sur la glace. Il se mit à tanguer et à crier. Il allait tomber quand il sentit un bras fort le maintenir par la taille et le remettre sur ses pieds.

Il allait remercier l'inconnu qui l'avait aidé quand il reconnut Drago. Le blond aussi paraissait surpris, il n'avait pas reconnu Harry avec son écharpe qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Il avait les joues et le bout des oreilles rougis. Curieusement, il trouva cela adorable. Tout à sa contemplation et à ses pensées, il oublia de parler. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence le premier.

''Je suis désolé, je t'ai encore embêté. Mais c'est Blaise, il…''

Drago avait sursauté en l'entendant parler et était brusquement revenu à la réalité en entendant le nom de son ami.

''Blaise ?''

Il avait grimacé, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il l'attendait. Son ami lui avait donné rendez-vous sur le lac gelé pour faire du patin. Pourtant il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça. Il aurait dû plus se méfier de ce genre de demande suspecte. Enfin, _tout_ devenait suspect avec Blaise.

Il tendit le cou et chercha du regard le métis qui ne devait pas se trouver loin. Effectivement, il était derrière le buisson et, une fois repéré, il lui fit de grands gestes de la main.

''Comme c'est étrange…'' Grinça t-il.

Harry se sentit mal et fusilla du regard Blaise qui venait vers eux.

''Salut Dray ! C'est cool que tu sois là.''  
''Tu as dix minutes de retard. Et arrête avec ce surnom stupide.''

Blaise rit.  
''Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.''  
Il se fit fusiller du regard par ses deux camarades qui attendaient des explications.

''Je voulais apprendre à patiner à Harry.''

Le dit Harry grimaça ostensiblement.  
''Tu es le pire professeur que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma longue vie.''

Blaise feignit l'indignation.  
''Hey, c'est juste toi qui es un mauvais élève.''

Drago suivait l'échange d'un air consterné. Soudain, Harry voulut faire de grands gestes pour répondre à Blaise et perdit son équilibre précaire. Il tenta de se déhancher comme il put pour ne pas tomber, mais ce fut peine perdue et il s'écroula littéralement sur le blond, qui finit par tomber aussi sous la soudaine charge qui s'appuyait sur lui.  
Bien entendu, Blaise n'avait en rien aidé…

Drago se retrouva à moitié allongé sur la glace, Harry sur lui, leurs jambes enchevêtrées.  
Il entendit retentir un vague ''ouille''. Il se redressa légèrement et constata que la situation, bien que gênante, était vraiment cocasse. Le stress accumulé ces derniers jours et cette vision d'eux le fit rire, mais joyeusement, sincèrement. Harry avait mollement redressé sa tête comme il pouvait, il était surpris par ce revirement de situation. Blaise aussi était étonné, mais il espérait bien quelque chose du genre en agissant ainsi. Il rejoignit Drago dans son fou rire et les aida à se redresser, lui et Harry.

''Blaise, je confirme, tu es un ignoble professeur.''

Blaise bouda.  
''Rien que ça ! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?''

Il vit Drago et Harry échanger un regard et hocher négativement la tête ensemble, avec un sourire. Il soupira théâtralement.  
''Bien, puisque c'est ainsi…''

Ils rirent encore. Harry était soulagé, très content même.

''Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?'' Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Drago était vif d'esprit.

Blaise lui sourit et lui lança une boule de neige. Le blond riposta, suivi par Harry. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, tombant souvent à cause de leurs patins, riant vraiment beaucoup aussi. Quand leur bataille cessa, Drago se tourna vers Harry.

''Je vais t'apprendre, qu'en dis-tu ?''

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire heureux. Il tourna la tête vers Blaise, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et un petit signe de la main avant de s'en aller discrètement.

''Oui, avec plaisir !''  
''D'accord, pour commencer, tu te tiens fermement à moi, on va travailler en premier lieu ton équilibre.''

Harry obtempéra et attrapa le bras de Drago. Celui-ci commença par patiner doucement, tout en veillant bien sur son 'élève' qui avait _un peu_ de mal. Il finit par inévitablement tomber. Drago le rattrapa de justesse et Harry se retrouva accroché à sa taille Il se mit à rougir brusquement, sans vraiment de raison. Le blond l'ignora et tenta de le mettre à l'aise, il le laissa se maintenir sur ses hanche et patina de nouveau, Harry fut d'abord surpris, puis suivit son mouvement Ils tournoyaient tous les deux, flirtant avec l'air et les flocons de neiges qui commençaient à devenir de plus en plus nombreux.

Ils semblaient être en train de valser, face à face et glissant avec plus de facilité. Les chutes se firent moins nombreuses, même rares. Chacun était à l'écoute de l'autre et du reste autour d'eux. C'était assez beau à voir. Blaise, bien évidemment, avait continué à les espionner et trouvait la scène vraiment agréable à regarder. Il émanait d'eux deux une sorte de complicité particulière et unique, indescriptible, chaleureuse et fascinante. Comme si l'un était la moitié de l'autre.

Harry se sentait de mieux en mieux, il se mit même à rire quand Drago les fit tourner très vite, lui donnant légèrement le tournis. Leurs cheveux voletaient et l'air fouettait doucement leur visage. C'était grisant, merveilleux. Il était heureux, vraiment très heureux.  
Finalement, c'était agréable de patiner…

De loin, il distingua Blaise qui les épiait encore. Malgré cette manie fâcheuse d'être trop curieux, il lui était très reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait, et quand il y pensait, le métis avait fait beaucoup.

Le ciel commença à s'assombrir et ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils furent cependant bloqués au bord du lac par Blaise qui arborait un sourire chafouin.

''Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Harry ne s'est encore rien cassé ?''

Le brun lui tira la langue de façon très mature. Blaise rit. Drago lui fit un sourire moqueur.

''Tout s'est très bien passé et Harry a _beaucoup_ progressé. Il lui suffisait d'avoir un professeur digne de ce nom.''

Blaise haussa un sourcil.  
''Tss. Enfin, je suis venu ici pour me venger. J'ai des comptes à régler avec vous deux niveau boules de neige. Vous m'avez lâchement attaqué tout à l'heure, alors que vous étiez _deux_. Maintenant, c'est chacun pour soi et ça commence _tout de suite_.''

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard surpris quand ils découvrirent un sac que Blaise portait en bandoulière. Ils grimacèrent.

''Tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur, tu t'étais préparé !''

Blaise sourit.  
''Presque tout le monde est rentré, ce qui signifie que _tous_ les coups sont permis. Banzaï !''

Harry se pencha et évita la boule. Drago, qui était juste derrière lui, la reçut en pleine tête. Il s'essuya le visage avec raideur et déclara :  
''Puisque tu étais préparé, il n'y a pas de raison pour que Harry et moi nous ne nous associons pas.''

Blaise ricana.  
''Et bien faites, faites. Mais je suis meilleur lanceur que vous et j'ai tellement de boules que même à deux, vous ne me battrez pas cette fois-ci.''

Ce fut au tour de Harry de ricaner.  
''Tu crois ça ?'' Il évita une nouvelle boule. ''Viens Drago, allons lui mettre la pâtée de sa vie !''

Ils rirent tous les deux et s'enfuirent à travers le parc, après avoir enlevé les patins de leurs chaussures, puis ils commencèrent à former leurs munissions. Ils finirent par faire deux camps délimités par des buissons. Leur bataille commença vraiment mais Blaise avait incontestablement l'avantage. La fin était apparemment proche et le supposé gagnant ne se gênait pas pour le faire remarquer.

Harry fit soudain face à Blaise, avec beaucoup d'assurance.  
''Tu as bien dit que _tous_ les coups étaient permis ?''

Blaise ricana une énième fois et répondit d'un ton railleur :  
''Bien sûr, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais faire pour gagner, j'ai encore beaucoup de boules, avec mon talent en plus, tandis que vous, vous êtes déjà épuisés.''

Harry haussa les épaules.  
''Tu as ta modestie aussi… Enfin, puisque je peux tout faire…''

Il déposa devant lui une guirlande de petites boules. En les voyant, Blaise éclata de rire. Drago était sceptique aussi au début, mais Harry lui avait demandé de le laisser faire. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien préparer le brun. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait venir le coup foireux.

''C'est donc ça ton _coup fatal _?''

Drago écarquilla les yeux, c'était bien un plan foireux. Harry ne cessait toujours pas de sourire. Il tendit ses mains devant lui et les boules se mirent à briller. Blaise grimaça, évidemment il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Drago, lui, s'était figé, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

Les boules se mirent à flotter et à grossir, tournoyant autour d'Harry.

''Alors, qu'en dis-tu Blaise ? Reconnais-tu notre supériorité ?''

Le jeune homme sortit de sa surprise et retrouva son masque d'assurance.  
''Tu n'es qu'un vil tricheur. Tu te sers de ton air innocent pour tromper tes ennemis.''

Harry et Drago levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un même mouvement.  
''Que tu es théâtral…''

Blaise pouffa.  
''C'est toi Drago qui me dis ça ?'' Il éclata de rire et reçut une énorme boule dans la figure.

Il se figea et Drago se mit à rire. Finalement, c'était amusant tout ça, même avec l'étrangeté de la magie. Harry était toujours droit, entre les deux camps.

''Alors ? Tu reconnais que nous te sommes supérieurs ?''

Blaise haussa un sourcil et lança une boule de neige (qui faisait légèrement pâle figure à côté de celle de son adversaire, quand même…).  
''Jamais !''

Il reçut une rafale de boules de neige jusqu'à en crier grâce. Ils rirent encore beaucoup en rentrant à l'école, trempés, fourbus, frigorifiés et affamés, mais cette après-midi avait été tout bonnement géniale. De plus, les choses s'étaient plus qu'arrangées entre Harry et Drago qui parlaient de nouveau gaiement ensemble.

Le soir même, dans leur dortoir, devant la cheminée, ils discutèrent des esprits. L'utilisation de la magie l'après-midi même avait remis le sujet et ses interrogations au goût du jour. Harry tenta de résumer les choses du mieux qu'il pouvait.

''C'est Drago qui m'a appelé grâce à sa musique qui a servi de heu… comment appeler ça ?... de catalyseur… au désir profond caché dans son cœur.'' Devant l'air dubitatif de ses deux amis, il reformula. ''La musique a été un appel qui m'a invoqué ici. Elle a retranscrit le cri du cœur de Drago. Parce qu'il a besoin de quelque chose de très important et que je dois le lui donner. Mon rôle est de le rendre heureux tant que je serai ici et je dois exaucer un de ses vœux, celui qui lui permettra d'aller mieux ensuite.''

Drago s'était redressé, intrigué.  
''Un vœu ?''

Harry hocha la tête.  
''Oui, n'importe lequel, mais il doit être réellement voulu. Par exemple, si tu me demandais maintenant d'être riche, je ne l'exaucerais pas, bien que j'en aie la possibilité, parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites réellement.''  
''Mais… mais alors… Qu'est-ce que je devrais demander ?''

Le brun haussa les épaules.  
''Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. Cherche au plus profond de toi-même.''

Blaise était fasciné. Il fit un sourire à Drago et lui tapa dans le dos, faisant grimacer celui-ci.  
''Et bien, t'es un chanceux toi ! Un esprit à ton service, rien que pour toi.''

Harry tenta de garder un visage neutre pour expliquer la suite.  
''Bien sûr, une fois le vœu exaucé, je devrai partir pour retrouver ma forme originelle et mon peuple.''

Dans les yeux de Drago était passé un étrange éclat, qui n'avait pas échappé à l'œil incisif de Blaise. Il continuait toujours de rassembler les pièces du puzzle pour comprendre cette étrange situation. Il dévia le sujet pour alléger l'atmosphère.  
''Ta forme originelle ? A quoi tu ressembles en vrai ?''  
''J'habite les plantes, en particulier mon Tamaris, qui me permet de me régénérer. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Selon les appels, je prends une forme adaptée pour ma mission. Je dois bien avouer que prendre un corps d'humain est ce que j'aime le moins, vous êtes d'un compliqué…'' Cette remarque fit sourire ses deux auditeurs. ''Maintenant que Drago me reconnait en tant que son esprit, ma magie va être un peu plus libre, je vais pouvoir mieux l'aider.''  
''Qu'est ce que tu entends par _plus libre _?''  
''Moins épuisante et plus puissante. Jusque là, quand j'utilisais mon pouvoir, j'étais très fatigué après, surtout quand c'était de la magie de niveau supérieur, et j'étais très bridé.''

Blaise se rappela la fois ou il avait sauvé Drago lors de la tentative d'assassinat de son père. Harry avait l'air complètement épuisé.

''Mais il y a des règles pour l'utilisation de la magie : ne jamais faire de mal et ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs inutilement.''

Drago et Blaise s'échangèrent un regard.

''Mais, tout à l'heure, avec les boules de neige ?''

Harry prit un air rêveur.  
''Cela a fait rire Drago, ce n'était pas inutile.''

Le blond sentit de nouveau le trouble revenir et lui tordre l'estomac.

''Quelle que soit la forme que je prends, la marque des Esprits est sur moi et rappelle ce que je suis vraiment. Je dois y faire attention mais les humains en général ignorent la signification de cette marque.'' Il enleva son pull sous le regard intrigué de Blaise et celui, curieusement, très gêné de Drago, qui se sentit pâlir à la vue du torse d'Harry.

Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Ce n'était qu'un torse après tout. Un torse fin, à la peau d'un ton doré clair, extrêmement… Non ! Pas de ce genre de pensées ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?...

Une fois dévêtu en partie, Harry leur montra ses poignets sur lesquels on pouvait voir des tatouages aux subtils motifs végétaux qui les cerclaient comme des bracelets. Et sur son épaule se trouvait le dessin d'un arbre, un Tamaris probablement.

''Ils sont vraiment beaux…''

Harry rougit et se rhabilla prestement, au grand soulagement de Drago qui commençait à sérieusement douter de sa santé mentale.

''Bien sûr, tout cela doit rester secret.''

Blaise et Drago acquiescèrent.

''Tu… probablement que tu ne peux pas nous faire une autre démonstration ?''

Harry sourit à Drago qui venait de demander ça en hésitant, étrangement peu sûr de lui en cet instant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

''Et bien… Je peux outrepasser les règles, pour une fois. La Nature me pardonnera.''

Il ferma les yeux et leva légèrement ses mains, la paume tendue vers le ciel. Il se mit à fredonner de sa voix si particulière et si douce. Un pentacle doré apparut sur le sol, faisant sursauter Blaise et Drago qui lévitèrent d'un coup, imités par Harry, toujours concentré. L'habituel vent chaud et fruité les entoura et ils purent voir leur chambre se transformer radicalement. Les murs, le plafond et le sol se couvrirent d'une végétation dense et luxuriante, aux accents exotiques. Les couleurs et les odeurs étaient sublimes. Soudain, un petit cri se fit entendre. C'était un oiseau du paradis. Plusieurs autres animaux sortirent ainsi de cette 'forêt'. Drago eut même le plaisir d'avoir des papillons sur ses épaules.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry tendit les bras à l'horizontale et tout s'effaça pour revenir à la normale. Blaise et Drago étaient impressionnés et soufflèrent un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

''C'est génial !''

Harry leur sourit.  
''La Nature est génératrice de choses magnifiques.''

Ils rirent encore beaucoup et la soirée se passa tranquillement. Les vacances avaient vraiment bien commencé. Noël approchait, bientôt le problème des cadeaux remplaça les quelques autres qu'ils pouvaient avoir. L'effervescence typique précédant cette fête régnait dans toute l'école. Les élèves sortaient comme bon leur semblait à l'extérieur, à condition de prévenir un professeur qui notait les départs et les retours. Le sujet des cadeaux était omniprésent dans toutes les bouches.

Harry se débrouilla pour prendre Blaise à part et lui demander quelques précisions sur les coutumes humaines. Pour lui, Noël n'était qu'un grand charivari auquel il ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

''Dis… c'est quoi ce truc là… Noël ?''

Blaise l'avait un peu regardé de travers au début et puis avait vite compris.  
''Noël… c'est une des fêtes les plus importantes pour les humains. Elle porte différents noms, cela dépend des cultures et des religions. C'est un moment privilégié où l'on s'offre des cadeaux pour remercier, pour faire plaisir à l'autre. On se retrouve entre membres d'une même famille ou entre amis autour d'un même repas. Noël a une sorte de magie, bien humaine celle là.'' Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry s'était redressé dès qu'il avait entendu ''faire plaisir à l'autre''.

''Si j'offre un cadeau à Drago, il sera heureux ?''

Blaise avait souri. Harry était vraiment adorable.  
''Et bien oui, je pense. Si tu arrives à trouver quelque chose qu'il aime.''

L'esprit grimaça.  
''Et heu… qu'est-ce que Drago aime ?...''

Blaise haussa les épaules.  
''Moi, je lui offre des babioles, des livres, des choses comme ça. Mais toi, tu devrais trouver autre chose… quelque chose de plus _personnel_… Comme tu l'as si bien dit à Drago, pense avec ton cœur.''

Blaise était parfois vraiment gamin et casse-pied, mais il pouvait être, en contraste, d'une maturité saisissante. Harry réfléchit pendant longtemps à ses paroles.  
Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à Drago ?... Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour le savoir. Il aimait la musique. C'était tout ce que Harry savait de lui. En y réfléchissant bien, ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais malgré tout, il ignorait tout de lui.

Drago avait à peu près le même problème de son côté. Pour Blaise, ce serait simple, mais pour Harry ? C'était un esprit, il pouvait tout avoir. Un simple cadeau humain ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup d'éclat à ses yeux. Il était allé demander conseil à Blaise qui avait ri et qui avait bafouillé quelque chose d'incompréhensible ressemblant vaguement à ''vraiment faits pour être ensemble''. Connaissant l'esprit tordu de son ami, Drago n'avait même pas cherché à approfondir. Il se débrouillerait tout seul, tant pis.

Finalement, Noël arriva assez vite. Tout le château avait été décoré pour l'occasion avec des guirlandes scintillantes et lumineuses, des boules et des stalactites en verre. C'était absolument enchanteur. Pour une fois, Harry trouvait que les humains faisaient quelque chose de vraiment joli. Pas qu'il n'aimât pas les humains, mais il les trouvait un poil trop complexes pour lui.

Une seule table avait été dressée. Il y avait peu de convives et c'était plus chaleureux comme cela. Les plats étaient encore meilleurs que d'habitude. C'était parfait, tout simplement. Le reste se passait dans les dortoirs, au pied des sapins de chaque étage. C'était l'heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux, moment attendu et redouté. On se demandait ce qu'on allait recevoir et si le cadeau qu'on avait choisi pour l'autre était vraiment le bon.

Blaise, Drago et Harry étaient les seuls de leur dortoir à être restés à l'école, ils étaient donc seuls devant leur sapin où s'amoncelaient uniquement les paquets qu'ils avaient achetés. Vu leurs relations avec leurs familles, ils ne s'attendaient à rien de plus. Quant à Harry… il ne fêtait pas Noël avec ses autres _collègues_…

Ce fut lui qui déballa en premier ses cadeaux. Blaise et Drago l'y avaient poussé. Il était vraiment étonné et très touché d'en avoir. Ils avaient pensé à lui. De la part de Blaise, il reçut une grosse boîte de chocolats.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Avait-il poliment interrogé, très perplexe devant les friandises.

Blaise rit.  
''C'est une des meilleures choses que les humains font sur cette terre, ça se mange, c'est du chocolat. Vas-y, goûte ! Allez, ne sois donc pas si méfiant, je ne les ai pas _empoisonnés_…''

Drago ricana, l'expression de Harry était impayable. Apparemment, le brun avait réellement des doutes sur les chocolats. Il en goûta néanmoins un et fut agréablement surpris. C'était vraiment bon, fondant et doux dans la bouche, libérant une agréable chaleur dans le corps.

Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Drago. Celui-ci paraissait nerveux, Harry fut encore plus impatient de savoir ce que c'était. Quand il le découvrit, il se figea, hébété.  
Le blond crut immédiatement que cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais Harry ne paraissait pas déçu, juste… ému, et surpris.

''Est-ce que ça va ?'' Lui avait-il malgré tout demandé.

Les lèvres du brun avaient tremblé.  
''Oui… c'est… je n'avais jamais vu ça avant…''

Il sortit avec délicatesse son cadeau de son écrin pour mieux l'observer.  
C'était une rose blanche, une rose de noël, recouverte d'une fine pellicule d'or, à jamais figée dans sa beauté originelle, forgée comme le plus délicat des bijoux.

Il ferma les yeux tout en caressant l'objet, le faisant vibrer sous ses doigts.  
Il était tellement touché que sa magie lui échappa pendant une fraction de seconde, illuminant toute la pièce et la traversant d'un souffle bref, mais vif.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fit face au regard étonné de Drago. Il lui sourit.  
''Merci…'' Murmura t-il seulement, la voix soudain faible.

Blaise donna un coup de coude à Drago.

''Je suis content que cela te plaise. J'en ai profité pendant que mon père n'a pas encore gelé mon compte.''

Ce fut au tour du blond d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il ouvrit d'abord celui de Blaise. Il découvrît un livre… sur les esprits. Le titre exact était _Esprits, Mythes et Folklores d'Europe_.

''Je pensais que cela pouvait servir, vu la situation. J'ai eu du mal à le trouver.''

Drago le tapa gentiment avec son livre puis le remercia. Il s'occupa ensuite du deuxième cadeau. Il était assez anxieux et impatient. Qu'allait-il découvrir ? Harry était si imprévisible…  
Il défit avec douceur le papier cadeau et quand il l'entrouvrit, la surprise le rendit muet.  
L'objet en lui-même n'était pas magnifique, mais… il avait une incontestable beauté, un peu féérique et irréelle. Il ressemblait à Harry : doux et simple, beau et mystérieux. Rien que pour cela, Drago l'aima tout de suite. Harry, justement, le regardait avec appréhension, tordant ses doigts sans délicatesse.

Drago prit l'objet dans ses mains. C'était un pendentif en argent, représentant une feuille de taille moyenne, forgée et sculptée, incrustée de pierres dorées qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. Il fit couler la chaine du bijou entre ses mains, le contact en était semblable à celui de l'eau. Il était très touché à son tour.

''Merci… merci beaucoup ! Mais il ne fallait pas en faire tant…''

Harry prit un air paniqué.  
''Ça ne va pas ?''

Drago rit.  
''Si, si… tout va bien, je suis vraiment… très heureux et satisfait, juste gêné devant un tel présent.''

Harry rougit et tritura encore plus ses doigts.  
''Tu sais heu… C'est…'' Il hésitait à dire la suite, Drago l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête. ''C'est moi qui l'ai fait, avec l'aide de mon peuple. J'ai mis un peu de ma magie dedans. C'est un item protecteur. Si jamais un jour tu es blessé, il t'aidera à te soigner, te redonnera de l'énergie, t'aidera à combattre les virus… Des petites choses comme ça.''

En entendant cela, Drago avait légèrement ouvert la bouche, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire. Le fait que Harry l'ait lui-même fait donnait à ce présent une valeur inestimable. Il y avait même de sa magie…

''Je ne sais pas quoi dire.'' Il était vraiment ému et le trouble à l'intérieur de lui tourbillonnait, tel un ouragan dans son cœur.

Harry sourit.  
''Ce n'est pas grave, je sais ce que tu ressens. J'en suis heureux.''

Il jeta un regard à Blaise et le remercia silencieusement. Le métis hocha la tête.

''A toi Blaise !''

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, son impatience était visible. Cela fit rire Drago et Harry qui lui trouvaient à cet instant-là des airs de gosse.  
Il ouvrit d'abord celui de Drago. Quand il le découvrit, Harry vit avec amusement son regard se remplir d'étoiles. C'était vraiment un gamin. Il sauta presque au cou de Drago qui s'écarta légèrement avec une petite grimace devant cette démonstration exubérante de son contentement.

''Ahhh Drago! ... Merciiii.''  
''Ok, ok… j'ai compris, lâche-moi maintenant, j'aimerais _respirer_.''

Blaise sautait presque sur place.  
''Depuis le temps que j'en voulais… Comment as-tu réussi à les avoir ? Cela fait trois mois que les magasins sont en rupture de stock…''

Drago ricana.  
''Je les ai commandés tôt. Allez, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, tu as le droit de les manger.''

Il entendit Harry éclater de rire à côté de lui.

Blaise ouvrit la boite de chocolat et friandises, d'allure imposante quand même, et lorgna sur les sucreries avant de décider d'en manger une avec un ravissement total.

''Hum… C'est trop bon…''

Drago rit et expliqua à Harry qui avait l'air perplexe.  
''Blaise est le pire gourmand que j'aie pu rencontrer de ma vie. Il peut s'engouffrer des boîtes entières de bonbons et de chocolats sans être écœuré ou avoir d'indigestion, c'est dingue. Ces confiseries viennent de France, elles sont très demandées dans le monde entier. Blaise en rêvait. Tu as de la chance que ta boite de chocolats ait été encore pleine quand tu l'as ouverte, cela relève du miracle.''

Blaise le fusilla du regard, la bouche pleine. Il s'occupa ensuite du cadeau de Harry qui riait de nouveau. Il découvrit avec la même surprise que Drago un item superbe : un bracelet marron et argenté, orné de motifs végétaux. Il le mit tout de suite, cela lui allait très bien.

''Merci beaucoup ! C'est magnifique… J'adore. Il a une particularité spéciale ?''

Harry arrêta de rire et lui sourit.

''Oui, il apporte la chance. Mais attention à ne pas en utiliser trop en une seule fois. Il faut laisser les énergies se reconstituer régulièrement. Lave-le de temps en temps à l'eau de pluie une nuit de Pleine Lune, cela lui fera du bien.''

Blaise le remercia encore et ils continuèrent à discuter et à rire, admirant (ou goûtant) leurs cadeaux avec plaisir. C'était vraiment un beau Noël.

Il était Minuit passé quand l'alarme incendie retentit et que la voix du Directeur résonna dans toutes les pièces du château grâce aux haut-parleurs.

''Chers élèves, je vous prie de gagner au plus vite des sorties et issues de secours, notre école vient en effet de prendre feu du côté de l'aile gauche. Sortez dans le calme…''

Blaise, Drago et Harry blêmirent d'un seul coup.

''L'aile gauche… mais c'est là où nous sommes…''

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard. Le blond murmura avec rage :  
''Mon père… Il fallait bien qu'il se venge un jour ou l'autre puisque j'ai survécu…''  
''Partons vite !''

Ils ramassèrent quelques affaires, se couvrirent et se préparèrent à sortir lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que Harry était toujours assis à côté du sapin, le regard légèrement dans le vague.

''Harry ! Dépêche-toi, le feu va vite nous rejoindre, nous devons descendre au plus vite… Sinon nous serons bloqués !''

Le brun se tourna vers Drago qui venait de le secouer par l'épaule.

''Feu ?...'' murmura t-il d'une voix mourante.

Blaise pâlît de nouveau.  
''Merde, c'est vrai, c'est un esprit de la Nature, il craint le feu.''

Drago lui fit un regard implorant, un peu affolé. Il se mit à secouer un peu plus Harry.  
''Ok, écoute, je suis là, d'accord ? On va s'entraider. Oublie ta peur du feu, je sais que c'est difficile, mais il en va de notre survie !''

Harry se leva doucement, tel un automate et hocha la tête. Blaise rassembla ses affaires à lui aussi, sans oublier la rose, et le poussa ensuite par l'épaule tout en lui mettant une écharpe autour du cou et un manteau.

''Allons-y !''

Ils commencèrent à s'engager dans le seul escalier qui menait vers la sortie lorsqu'ils entendirent un craquement et virent avec effroi un mur s'effondrer juste à côté d'eux, répandant une vague de flammes. Harry avait hurlé, complètement affolé. Blaise tentait de le calmer quand Drago revint soudain sur ses pas.

''Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es complètement malade ou quoi ? Il y a le feu, reviens vite !''

Harry s'était figé et regardait avec douleur le blond s'éloigner vers le cœur du feu en s'écriant :  
''J'ai oublié le cadeau de Harry ! Pas question que je le laisse cramer !''

Blaise poussa le brun vers un endroit où ils pourraient attendre leur ami quelques minutes, malgré le feu, sans craindre la chute de débris sur eux. Mais Drago ne revenait pas, Harry sentit la panique revenir, son cœur battait à la chamade, menaçant de s'arrêter à tout moment. Blaise aussi avait peur, mais il était trop occupé à calmer l'esprit qui s'agitait de plus en plus, émettant des bruits stridents, plus vraiment humains.

''DRAGO !'' Hurla Harry, la voix très aiguë et amplifiée.

Pas de réponse. Il se dégagea avec force de la poigne de Blaise et s'engagea lui-même dans les flammes, sous le regard médusé de son ami.

Le brun courut, tentant d'oublier le feu qui lui léchait le corps, la fumée qui entrait dans ses poumons, voulant retrouver Drago coûte que coûte. Il l'aperçut, penché vers le sol à côté du sapin. Un épais brouillard envahissait déjà la pièce et rendait la vue difficile.

''Drago !'' S'écria de nouveau Harry, un peu plus rassuré.

Le blond se retourna brusquement.  
''Que fais-tu ici ? Et le feu !''  
''J'avais peur pour toi…''

Drago soupira et l'empoigna par le bras, le poing très serré sur son précieux pendentif.  
''J'allais revenir, je viens juste de le retrouver. Mais avec la fumée, j'ai eu du mal à le voir…''

Ils avancèrent mais durent s'arrêter, bloqué par une poutre effondrée, enflammée. Harry avait mal partout, il avait beaucoup inspiré de cochonneries et s'était brûlé à plusieurs endroits. Le feu répandait en lui un poison terrible, mortel.

''Et merde, nous sommes coincés !'' Drago pestait.

Harry refoula la douleur et la peur et tendit ses mains devant lui. Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et une boule d'énergie bleutée sortit de ses mains pour se diriger vers la poutre qui se souleva, offrant de nouveau un passage. Drago attrapa Harry par la taille et courut vers la sortie. Ils rejoignirent Blaise, qui se trémoussait d'un pied sur l'autre, terriblement inquiet.

Ils coururent ensuite dans les couloirs, faisant face régulièrement à des obstacles. Harry les aidait à chaque fois avec sa magie, mais il se fatiguait de plus en plus et avait beaucoup de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement dans le parc à l'extérieur, en sécurité, il s'écroula par terre et s'évanouit.

Il avait chassé sa peur et sa douleur grandissante juste pour Drago, parce qu'il avait encore plus peur pour lui et encore plus mal d'imaginer le perdre, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus résister, son corps l'abandonnait. Il rendit les armes et perdit connaissance, rattrapé de justesse par Drago qui le porta dans ses bras, inquiet.

Blaise et lui s'écartèrent encore du château et se dirigèrent vers le verger où se trouvaient déjà tous les élèves et professeurs. Ils criaient tous beaucoup, observant leurs amis apparaître au fur et à mesure. L'angoisse était partout présente et déchirait les cœurs. Chacun avait peur de voir arriver un de ses camarades mal en point ou de ne rien voir du tout, le feu calcinant tout. Apparemment, il n'y avait aucune mort à déplorer, tout le monde était là. Heureusement qu'ils étaient peu nombreux. Il n'y avait que des blessés.

Blaise et Drago s'éloignèrent d'eux. Il y avait trop de bruit. Ils s'assirent au pied d'un arbre. Blaise demanda abruptement à Drago de lui prêter son livre sur les esprits. Le blond obtempéra, un peu surpris et pas vraiment de bonne humeur. L'inquiétude le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Son ami chercha une page dans le livre, et quand il l'eut trouvée, il lui tendit et lui expliqua :  
''L'esprit du feu empoisonne le corps des esprits de la Nature. Pour contrer ce poison, il faut retrouver la plante qui sert de générateur à l'esprit et la lui faire toucher. Seulement, on ne sait pas quel Tamaris habitait Harry et il y en a beaucoup.''

Drago le fusilla du regard et ferma d'un coup sec le livre, en prenant garde à ne pas blesser Harry, allongé sur ses genoux.  
''Rien à faire, on y passera notre nuit, la journée de demain même s'il le faut, mais on trouvera cet arbre !''

Blaise lui sourit.  
''Je pensais bien que tu réagirais comme ça. Très bien, action !''

Il se leva, imité par Drago qui installa Harry sur ses épaules, pour plus de commodité. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Parc, qui était de l'autre côté du château. Ils seraient donc loin des flammes et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils commencèrent par chercher au hasard. Il faisait nuit et le feu dégageait une telle fumée qu'il était très difficile de voir. Heureusement, la Lune montrait parfois sa lumière et cela aidait un peu. Au bout d'une demi heure, Drago s'assit, épuisé de porter Harry qui, bien que léger, pesait quand même un peu.

''Bon, il serait bon d'échafauder un stratégie de recherche. On y arrivera jamais et l'état de Harry se dégrade vite.''

En effet, le brun, de nouveau sur les genoux de Drago, était blafard et sa respiration était très haletante. Blaise soupira et s'assit à côté de son ami. Il réfléchit quelques instants et demanda :  
''Tu ne te souviens pas d'où il est arrivé quand tu l'as invoqué ?''

Drago resta silencieux et tenta de se souvenir de cet instant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il grimaça.  
''Je crois que c'est par là, je ne me souviens pas très bien, j'étais tellement furieux à ce moment là…'' Il montrait un coin du doigt. C'était assez évasif mais c'était mieux que rien.  
''Tu n'as pas de souvenir plus précis ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Pourquoi y étais-tu ?''  
''Je révisais mon morceau d'examen, tu étais à ton rendez-vous. Il faisait beau et je voulais travailler dehors et… _Mais bien sûr !_''

Il se tourna vers Blaise, le regard lumineux.  
''J'étais adossé contre un des plus vieux Tamaris de l'école, celui que je préfère parmi les autres parce qu'il est plus épais et plus feuillu…''

Son ami sourit.  
''Voila qui est déjà mieux niveau précision. Et où se trouve cet arbre ?''

Drago grimaça de nouveau.  
''Avec toute cette fumée, impossible à dire.''  
''Attendons une éclaircie avec la Lune, tenons-nous prêts.''

Ce moment arriva assez vite mais il fut aussi très bref. Drago se trompa d'arbre, à quelques mètres près. Ils firent donc encore quelques essais jusqu'à finalement trouver le bon Tamaris.

Blaise, qui avait pris le relais de Drago pour porter Harry, déposa le brun contre le tronc de l'arbre. L'effet fut instantané : le visage de l'esprit se détendit, sa respiration se calma. Un vent brûlant se leva autour d'eux, formant un tourbillon protecteur autour de l'arbre, soulevant la terre et la neige qui se transformaient en rubans flottants, blancs et bruns.

Harry se retrouva entouré d'une lumière rosée, ses cheveux voletant au rythme des branches de _son _Tamaris. Il se mit à léviter. Ses habits s'effilochèrent dans le vent et il se retrouva nu. Drago, bien que gêné, ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, c'était surtout l'émerveillement qui primait.

La lumière autour du brun s'intensifia et diverses fleurs et plantes se mirent à recouvrir légèrement et doucement son corps, formant tout d'abord d'étranges habits et finalement, se rassemblant entre elles, formant une sorte de boule informe. Elles se déployèrent soudainement, prenant la forme d'ailes de papillon très colorées, battant l'air avec fermeté, à la fois solides et fortes, douces et gracieuses.

Les plantes se dispersèrent d'un coup, en même temps que le vent retombait et Harry cessa de léviter. Drago le rattrapa dans ses bras, se retenant tout juste de le serrer fort contre lui. Il saisit néanmoins sa main, sans s'en rendre compte. Harry papillonna des yeux et Drago dut réfréner son envie de l'attirer plus encore contre sa poitrine. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant les yeux verts s'ouvrir complètement.  
Harry lui fit de nouveau son sourire habituel.

''Tu m'as fait très peur…'' Drago prit une grande inspiration et relâcha la tension accumulée en lui pendant cette dernière heure éprouvante. Blaise resta en arrière, observant la scène de loin, heureux que tout se finisse ainsi.

Harry était enchanté lui aussi, bien que très fatigué encore. Le blond ajouta :  
''N'es-tu pas censé me rendre heureux normalement ?'' Il rit. ''Imbécile… Alors que tu crains le feu !''

''Je devais te sauver, c'était mon devoir d'esprit protecteur et…'' Harry hésita, puis se tut, gêné. Une étrange tristesse envahit soudain son regard.

Cela surprit Drago, mais il n'insista pas, respectant le désir de silence du brun. Harry ferma les yeux et se cala contre son épaule pendant une poignée de secondes, appréciant cet instant fugace. Il se redressa ensuite et Drago le reposa sur le sol, prenant soudain conscience que Harry était toujours nu et très proche de lui. Il se retint de justesse de rougir comme un idiot. Il observa l'esprit s'approcher de son arbre et poser ses deux mains sur son tronc. Il commença à chanter une incantation aux accents étranges et beaux.

''Nature bienveillante, toi ma Mère, je t'invoque… Que les pluies de la Guérison tombent sur la Mort qu'apporte le Feu…''

Ce fut tout ce que Blaise et Drago purent comprendre. La voix d'Harry était vraiment enchanteresse. Ils le virent s'envoler, les bras perpendiculaires à son corps et les jambes serrées, évitant consciencieusement de montrer son intimité. Des fleurs apparurent de nulle part et formèrent autour de lui un filandreux nuage coloré. Son chant s'éleva un peu plus, plus aigu encore. Le ciel se mit à gronder.

Harry s'envola un peu plus, à la hauteur d'une des plus hautes tours de l'école. Il tendit ses mains devant lui et les fleurs s'étendirent comme une vague au-dessus de l'abbaye. Le ciel gronda de nouveau et quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Drago, la tête relevée, sentit l'eau s'écouler doucement sur son visage, étrangement tiède et sucrée. On était en hiver, le thermomètre indiquait zéro degré, même moins. Comment de l'eau pouvait-elle tomber? Plus même, comment pouvait-elle être _chaude _?

La pluie s'épaissit progressivement et ce furent des cordes qui tombèrent, couvrant l'école comme un rideau protecteur et éteignant le feu sans pitié. Harry chantait toujours et curieusement, sa voix faisait écho au tonnerre et à l'averse, résonnant et formant un insolite, mais mélodieux orchestre avec les éléments déchaînés. Ses bras étaient retombés le long de son corps, assez raides. Son aura était presque palpable : puissante, écrasante et tellement agréable, l'illuminant comme de l'or.

Drago et Blaise étaient trempés, le regard rivé sur Harry qui ne cessait de les étonner et de les fasciner. Ils étaient mouillés, mais ils n'avaient pas froid, ils se sentaient même bien, comme revigorés, toute fatigue oubliée. Ils purent même constater que leurs différentes brûlures et blessures s'effaçaient grâce à l'eau. Il ne resta bientôt presque plus aucune trace de l'incendie et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Harry redescendit sur le sol et la pluie cessa.

Drago s'empressa de le couvrir avec son long manteau, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le reste des élèves et des professeurs. Le brouhaha s'était intensifié, mais il n'y avait plus de peur, juste de l'étonnement. La guérison miraculeuse des blessures avait affecté tout le monde.  
Dumbledore se mit sur les marches du perron de la grande entrée et éleva la voix le plus possible pour que tout le monde l'entende.

''Je regrette cet évènement impromptu et désagréable, mais fort heureusement, il n'y a eu aucune mort, aucune blessure grave à déplorer. Apparemment les plus bénignes ont même été guéries.'' Il fit un clin d'œil à la petite assemblée qui l'écoutait. Il dirigea son regard vers Harry, mais cela passa inaperçu. ''Étonnamment, il n'y a presque aucun dégât à l'intérieur, on peut donc espérer que vos affaires ont été sauvées. Je crois que nous pouvons remercier la Nature…'' Il fit un sourire, seules trois personnes surent à qui il était destiné et pourquoi.

Tous rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs et purent constater qu'effectivement, tout était pratiquement comme ils l'avaient laissé. Si cela les surprit, ils firent peu de commentaires, trop soulagés que tout cela se soit si bien passé. Tous avaient compris que c'était un incendie criminel, des preuves avaient été trouvées, bien que n'accusant personne en particulier. Et tout le monde savait que cela aurait pu très mal se terminer. Que cela se soit achevé aussi bien relevait vraiment du miracle.

En chemin vers leur chambre, Drago et Blaise discutaient avec Harry, toujours sous le choc et assez gêné. Ce qu'il avait fait était normal pour lui.

''Tes pouvoirs sont vraiment étonnants, ce serait même effrayant si on ne te connaissait pas aussi bien. Quand même, contrôler ainsi les éléments, quelle que soit la saison… Tu es sûr que tes pouvoirs sont bridés ?''  
''Tu sais Blaise, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, et puis… Drago m'a reconnu maintenant, je peux utiliser toute ma puissance, tout en respectant les règles.''

Drago passa outre son trouble et rit avec ses deux amis, vraiment heureux que tout se soit passé ainsi. Ce Noël resterait malgré tout un des plus beaux de sa vie. Son père devait enrager de savoir que sa tentative de le tuer venait une nouvelle fois d'échouer. Il se dit aussi qu'il était vraiment chanceux.

L'incendie avait un peu plus rapproché les trois amis, en particulier Drago et Harry qui étaient devenus très complices. Le blond avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de difficultés avec son trouble, ne sachant que penser, que comprendre de tout ça. Blaise avait déjà compris en partie la situation, il connaissait très bien Drago et commençait à bien cerner Harry. Et puis, la situation en elle-même n'était pas très difficile à comprendre. Cela l'exaspérait d'ailleurs. Enfin, _Drago _l'exaspérait, il était si buté… Il allait de nouveau devoir agir. Cela ne le gênait pas vraiment, il aimait véritablement fouiner et influencer les choses, aussi diverses et complexes soient-elles.

Malgré ce rapprochement, Drago refusait toujours obstinément de jouer son morceau de musique à Harry. Il faisait même tout pour que celui-ci ne l'entende pas au piano. Il avait une étrange honte, son travail lui paraissait imparfait, non fini. Il voulait atteindre la perfection avant de le jouer.  
De même, il ne faisait toujours pas de vœu. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas d'idée et puis parce que, inconsciemment, il savait que Harry partirait ensuite. Il ne le voulait pas. Il évitait de se demander pourquoi, se réfugiant derrière l'idée que c'était parce que Harry était un ami cher, qui le comprenait et qui l'aidait.

_Il était devenu un pilier de sa vie.  
_  
Mais ça, il n'était pas près de l'admettre, pas même d'y penser. Cela revenait à accepter beaucoup trop de choses qui à son sens, étaient inacceptables.

Le jour de l'An arrivait et Harry ignorant encore beaucoup des traditions humaines. Blaise décida de le briefer là-dessus pendant que Drago était en train de lire dans une autre pièce. Ce serait assez embêtant qu'il entende ce que Blaise avait à dire à Harry.  
Harry, justement, adorait entendre parler de leurs traditions. Il était toujours à la recherche du petit quelque chose qui pourrait rendre Drago heureux. Blaise allait bien sûr l'aider dans sa mission.

Le 1er Janvier, ils avaient tous les trois organisé un petit repas à l'intérieur même du dortoir, préférant le calme de leur chambre au bruit du réfectoire. Ils avaient pris quelques plats dans la cuisine de l'école et s'étaient installés devant la cheminée, comme à leur habitude.

Blaise avait bien l'intention d'agir ce jour là. Il fit mine de s'être foulé la cheville et Harry s'empressa de vouloir l'aider. Mais le métis avait trouvé un bon prétexte pour que l'esprit n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs, il lui avait seulement demandé de faire quelques allers et retours à sa place pour prendre ceci, pour apporter cela. Drago n'avait pas trop râlé, préférant faire un petit effort pendant les fêtes. Il avait accepté, presque sans rechigner, de satisfaire les petits caprices de son ami.

En fait, lui et Harry devaient souvent se déplacer, pour un oui, pour un non. Au début, cela amusait beaucoup Blaise, mais il s'était vite lassé, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever pour 'aider' les choses, sous peine de se faire découvrir. Il se mit à réfléchir. Drago ne tarderait pas à vraiment grogner, il ne pouvait donc pas continuer avec ces histoires d'allées et venues. Son plan ne marchait pas. Il réfléchit et chercha un meilleur moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Il eut une idée.

Harry revenait dans la pièce et vit Blaise lui faire un petit signe vers la porte. Il leva la tête.  
''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''  
''Je crois qu'il y a un truc bizarre au-dessus de la porte, sur le bois. Tu veux bien regarder ? Moi, je vais aller aux toilettes vite fait.''  
''Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?''  
''Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas très loin, je vais m'appuyer au mur. Regarde ce que je t'ai demandé, s'il te plaît.''  
''Ah… Bon, d'accord…''

Harry obtempéra et se mit à examiner le bois avec une attention infinie, cherchant vainement le petit quelque chose qu'avait bien pu voir Blaise. Il savait que sous sa forme humaine, sa vue était plutôt mauvaise, mais quand même, ce ne devait pas être si difficile à trouver…

Blaise, quant à lui, s'était caché un peu plus loin pour observer la scène qui allait suivre. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Drago ? Il en mettait un temps pour revenir. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant son ami blond arriver. Son attention redoubla.

Drago était surpris de voir Harry auscultant la porte d'une manière aussi minutieuse. Il tenta de trouver ce que le brun pouvait bien chercher.  
''Que fais-tu ?''

Harry soupira et tourna sa tête vers Drago.  
''C'est Blaise, il m'a demandé de chercher quelque chose sur le bois pendant qu'il allait aux toilettes.''

Aïe, ça allait mal tourner pour lui.  
Bah, il avait l'habitude. Blaise fit un petit sourire. Il attendait la suite avec impatience. Le regard de Harry s'était arrêté pile sur ce qu'il fallait qu'il voit. Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit, cela promettait d'être intéressant.

''Oh…'' s'exclama le brun.  
''Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?'' Drago allait tourner son attention vers la chose qu'avait vue Harry, mais celui-ci le regardait fixement, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
''Nous sommes sous du gui. Blaise m'a dit que s'il arrivait que nous nous retrouvions un jour ainsi, il y aurait un petit truc à faire qui te rendrait heureux.''

Drago écarquilla les yeux, commençant doucement à comprendre.  
''Qu'est-ce que tu… ?''

_A Suivre…_

**_Et voila la suite comme promis, au bout d'une semaine !  
J'ai vraiment un mal fou à faire les descriptions, parce que j'ai des images précises dans ma tête et c'est difficile à retranscrire par écrit.  
C'est pareil pour tous les passages ''musicaux'', j'espère néanmoins avoir un peu réussi à vous transmettre les émotions et peut-être même, les images.  
Pour ceux qui auraient le temps et l'envie, n'hésitez pas à ''fanarter'', j'adorerais !_**


	4. 3e mouvement

**La Rhapsodie des Tamaris**

3e Mouvement  
**_Agitato_**

Note de l'auteur :  
_Voila le dernier chapitre ! Quelle émotion !  
Vos reviews sont très attendues pour ce troisième chapitre, qui est le dernier.  
J'aimerais avoir votre ressenti, votre avis…  
J'espère que vous avez été satisfaits, du moins, que ça été correct et intéressant.  
Alors, l'histoire des trois mouvements de la sonatine s'est éclairée ?  
je vais vite fait vous donner les définitions de sonatine et de Rhapsodie, tirées de Wikipédia _**:D**_._

**Sonatine** (petite sonate): _Une sonate est une composition instrumentale de musique classique : c'est plus précisément, l'une des formes les plus importantes de la musique de chambre. Au départ, le mot désigne « une musique qui sonne » (en italien, sonata, suonata, sonnare). La sonate est en trois mouvements._

**Rhapsodie :** _En musique classique, une rhapsodie est une composition pour un instrument soliste, plusieurs instruments ou pour orchestre symphonique, de style et de forme libres._

_Pour plus information, aller sur le site de Wikipédia.  
J'ai donné le nom de Rhapsodie à ma sonatine parce que le morceau de Drago, qui construit toute l'histoire, est un mélange des deux._

Je me répète, mais pour ceux qui dessinent, n'hésitez pas pour les fanarts ! **:D  
_Sinon, petit message d'avertissement : il y a un lemon!_**

_Bises, et à une prochaine !_

_Procne_

.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, commençant doucement à comprendre.  
''Qu'est-ce que tu… ?''

Mais Harry s'était déjà mis sur la pointe des pieds et Drago sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa joue, libérant une étrange et agréable chaleur dans sa peau, puis dans tout son corps. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Le blond pouvait sentir toute la douceur de Harry, son odeur si particulière aussi, sa chaleur. Le baiser ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, c'était à la fois très long et trop court.

Il repoussa Harry, en tentant d'être le moins brusque possible. Les muscles de son visage étaient assez crispés. En voyant cela, le brun prit un air effrayé et triste.  
''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Cela ne t'a pas rendu heureux ?''

Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Il ne le devait pas, de toutes façons.  
Drago ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il voulait le repousser plus fort, plus loin, être en colère. Mais Harry arborait une telle expression, il paraissait si dévolu à lui, à son bonheur…

Blaise observait avec une certaine angoisse ce qu'il se passait. Cela n'avait pas tourné aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré, néanmoins il avait vu le trouble au fond du regard de Drago. Il n'avait plus de doute sur tout ce qui se passait, son puzzle était complet.  
A la fois rassuré et frustré, il vit le blond poser une main sur l'épaule de Harry et lui faire un sourire coincé.

''Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est juste… _maladroit_.''

Il aurait voulu dire autre chose, mais il ne pouvait pas. Après tout, Harry avait été influencé par Blaise, il avait cru bien faire. Il réglerait ce petit problème plus tard, avec son 'ami', seul à seul.

Blaise en entendit effectivement beaucoup parler, ses oreilles s'en souvenaient encore. Drago était furieux. Il était ressorti de leur échange avec une charmante petite phrase : ''Blaise, t'es qu'un entremetteur de merde.''  
Quelle insulte à ses talents ! Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec ces deux-là, en particulier avec Drago. Il se demandait encore comment on pouvait être aussi tête de mule…

Janvier arriva, avec son nouveau lot de problèmes.  
Drago avait de nouveau rendez-vous avec son père. Celui-ci se passerait dans sa chambre, vide bien entendu, mais tout le monde était au courant de la visite de Lucius et de l'_accident_ qui était arrivé à la dernière entrevue. Il ne pourrait donc rien tenter.  
En plus du trouble dû à Harry, il en sentit un autre venir le hanter en pensant à son père, bien différent celui-là.

Il avait failli mourir trois fois, bien qu'une ne soit pas la faute de son père. Malgré tout, cela faisait réfléchir.

Avait-il fait le bon choix ? N'aurait-il pas été mieux pour lui de suivre les traces de Lucius Malefoy, loin de l'instabilité artistique ? Etait-il réellement incapable de se passer de musique ? Etait-il réellement incapable de se passer de son père ?

_Sa seule famille…_

Que devait-il faire ? Il avait plusieurs fois eu la chance de s'en sortir, ne serait-ce que grâce à Harry qui l'avait sauvé. N'était-ce pas le signe qu'il devait faire un choix ? Le _bon_ choix ?...

Mais quel était le bon choix ?...  
Tant de questions sans réponses qui ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête…

Que ferait-il s'il rompait tout lien avec son père ? Le supporterait-il ? Comment s'en sortirait-il plus tard ? Arriverait-il à vivre de sa passion ? Est-ce qu'elle valait tous les sacrifices qu'il devrait faire ?

Il fallait en discuter avec Blaise et Harry, eux sauraient le conseiller. Il comptait particulièrement sur l'avis de l'esprit.

Il leur en parla alors qu'ils se baladaient sur la berge qui longeait le lac gelé, celle-là même où il avait failli se noyer. Tant de souvenirs… tant de frayeurs aussi…

''Qu'est-ce qui passe Drago ? Tu as l'air assez… triste, et plutôt sombre… Non ?''

Le blond soupira.  
''C'est… suite à tout ce qui s'est passé… Ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je me demande si je suis vraiment prêt à couper les ponts avec mon père, à l'oublier, lui et tout ce qu'il représente, à abandonner la sécurité financière que sa société pourrait m'apporter si je prenais sa suite… Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup que je continue le piano au prix de tant de sacrifices ?''

Il n'eut pas de réponse tout de suite.

''Tu sais… Fais de ton mieux. Quoi que tu fasses, je te soutiendrai.''

Le blond se tourna vers Blaise et le remercia dans un murmure. Harry, néanmoins, était pensif, les sourcils froncés.

''Moi, je pense que tu devrais faire ce que te demande ton cœur.'' Il tourna ses yeux vers ceux de Drago, le transperçant littéralement du regard. ''Est-ce que tu aimes la musique ?''

Drago était surpris par cette question, mais répondit.  
''Oui.''  
''Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu en fais ?''

Le blond se prit à rêver.  
''Un grand bonheur, une satisfaction, de l'énergie…''  
''Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu n'en fais pas ?''

Drago grimaça. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, mais il voyait où il était emmené. L'expression de son visage suffit à Harry qui continua :  
''Que t'a apporté ton père jusqu'ici ? Que t'apportera t-il plus tard ? T'a-t-il déjà rendu heureux ?...''  
''Je…'' Le blond se sentait assez mal.  
''Crois-tu vraiment que ton rêve soit si inaccessible ? Si déraisonnable ?... Renoncer à ses rêves, c'est renoncer à vivre, renoncer au bonheur.''

Harry disait vrai. Cela rendait le pianiste encore plus confus.  
''Mais… mais c'est mon père…''  
''Te sens-tu capable de vivre pour un homme qui ne voit rien en toi, à part un possible successeur, qui serait prêt à te sacrifier pour une entreprise, pour de l'argent ?''

Drago soupira et leva la tête pour regarder le ciel. Un petit silence s'installa, vite rompu par le blond.

''Que dois-je faire ?''  
''Ce que tu souhaites vraiment faire.''  
''Facile à dire.''  
''Facile à faire. Ecoute tes désirs.''

Drago baissa la tête puis la tourna vers Harry. Il lui fit un sourire triste.

''Tu as raison…'' Il soupira.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.  
''N'aie donc pas si peur, qui te dit que les choses ne s'arrangeront pas mieux que tu ne le penses ?''  
''Espérons.''

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva vite. Drago y alla en traînant encore plus des pieds que d'habitude, le cœur gros. Il s'était passé tant de choses… Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Il entra dans son dortoir en prenant une grande inspiration, pour se donner du courage. Son père était déjà là, assis sur son lit, raide, l'air hautain.

''Bonjour _fils_.'' Un sourire goguenard ornait son visage.  
''Bonjour Père.''

Une étrange tension régnait entre eux, presque palpable, brûlante, étouffante.  
Lucius fit un signe de la main à Drago, pour le convier à s'assoir sur le lit en face de lui. Le jeune homme obtempéra en silence, sentant la nausée lui nouer la gorge.

''Apparemment tu as survécu, encore. Il faut croire que tu as beaucoup de chance. C'est une grande qualité dans le monde des affaires. C'est pour cela que je suis venu t'en donner une autre, une énième, la _dernière_. Tu connais ma proposition, à toi de choisir.''

Drago haussa un sourcil. Son père était direct, comme d'habitude. Il s'attendait un peu à cela, mais c'était pesant et décevant malgré tout.

''Bien sûr, je ne te menace plus de te tuer. C'est un peu trop sécurisé ici, et puis j'ai des choses plus importantes en tête. Cependant, ne t'attends pas à des fleurs de ma part si tu refuses une nouvelle fois.''

Le doute prit le jeune homme, mais il décida de s'en tenir aux paroles de Harry.  
''Je refuse. Encore. Je refuserai toujours.''

Le sourire de son père s'effila et devint cruel.  
''Très bien, je m'y attendais un peu. C'est pour cela que j'avais déjà fait appel au crématorium. Tes affaires au manoir vont être brûlées, j'effacerai toutes les traces qui me rapporteront à toi. Tu n'existeras plus pour moi, désormais. Tes comptes vont être gelés et tu devras te débrouiller pour assurer ta subsistance. Bien entendu, je ne paye plus ton école. Inutile de te préciser que je te renie complètement. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus aisé, malgré tous mes moyens, d'effacer une personne administrativement parlant. J'aurais aimé rayer ton nom, pour que tu ne souilles plus celui des Malefoy.''

Il se leva, surplombant son 'fils' de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa présence.

''Tu n'as fait que m'apporter la honte, Drago. Tu as toujours été faible et insignifiant, déjà petit. Sais-tu que c'est par ta faute que ta mère est morte ? Oui Drago, par ta faute, en te donnant naissance, enfin, quelques mois après ta naissance. Son utérus s'était infecté. C'était elle qui voulait te garder, moi, j'ai toujours dit que c'était une erreur.''

Il pencha son visage sur celui de Drago qui tentait de rester stoïque. Il sentait le souffle de son père effleurer sa peau. Soudain, il sentit celui-ci lui empoigner méchamment les cheveux et le soulever. Gardant fermement sa prise sur la tête du jeune homme, Lucius conclut ainsi :  
''Tu as toujours été et tu resteras une erreur. Ta vie sera marquée par la honte et le chagrin.''

Il le lâcha brusquement, le faisant presque tomber, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.  
''Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir.''

Il claqua la porte, faisant trembler Drago qui s'écroula sur son lit, les jambes faibles. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, son corps était parcouru d'atroces et d'irritantes convulsions, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il se redressa d'un coup et se mit à arracher les draps de son matelas, pour enlever toute trace de son père, son odeur…  
Il éclata en sanglots en même temps, hurlant, criant de toutes ses forces, jetant à terre avec violence ses couvertures. La rage abondait dans son cœur, il avait mal.

Même s'il s'attendait un peu à ce qui s'était passé, il n'imaginait pas que ce serait si dur, que les paroles de son père le blesseraient autant. Il avait dit tant d'horreurs…  
Drago regrettait amèrement son choix. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi ?

Harry et Blaise entrèrent à ce moment là. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa muets d'effroi. Drago avait le visage ruisselant de larmes, rouge, tiré dans une terrible expression de violence et de tristesse, d'angoisse pure. Ses yeux étaient terriblement gonflés et irrités.  
Son regard tomba sur l'esprit et il se remplit de colère et de rancœur. Il lui lança une couverture à la figure en hurlant un peu plus.

''Tout ça… tout ça c'est à cause de _toi _! Tu as tout chamboulé ! A cause de toi, je ne comprends plus rien, à cause de toi, j'ai perdu mon père ! J'ai perdu mes certitudes !... Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter ! Je te déteste, tu m'entends ? JE TE DETESTE !''

Il tomba à terre sur ses genoux et plongea son visage dans ses mains, redoublant de sanglots.  
Harry était stupéfait, mais il avait surtout mal, mal pour Drago qui semblait tant souffrir. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule, pour tenter de l'apaiser.  
''Drago, je…''

Les sanglots du blond se calmèrent d'un coup, tellement brusquement que c'en était effrayant. Il releva la tête, une haine puissante sur chacun de ses traits. Il repoussa Harry, autant par ses mains que par son expression.

''Dégage. Toi et tes belles paroles, vous me dégoutez ! Tu sais quoi, je vais faire mon vœu maintenant. Je viens d'avoir une excellente idée et elle vient du fond du cœur.''

Il se redressa, étrangement calme. Harry s'était éloigné encore, effrayé à présent. Blaise observait, effaré, tellement hébété qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute façon ? Il voyait très rarement Drago dans ce genre d'état, et il savait que dans ces moments-là, le blond était incontrôlable, inconsolable. Mais le fait qu'il ait parlé du vœu lui faisait assez peur.

Drago avançait doucement, faisant reculer au fur et à mesure Harry jusqu'à que celui-ci soit coincé par un mur. Il s'arrêta à cet instant, prenant visiblement plaisir à terrifier l'esprit, à lui faire du mal. Il lui fit un horrible sourire, un sourire méchant, méprisant.

''Mon vœu, c'est que tu partes, que tu dégages de ma vie, que tu retournes à ton état originel. Je veux t'oublier.'' Son ton était doucereux, une aura glacée émanait de lui.

Blaise sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir, sous le choc.  
Drago ne pouvait pas avoir dit _ça_…  
Il observa se dérouler la scène, presque au ralenti, comme dans un cauchemar, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Harry lui aussi, était choqué. Son regard était passé par l'extrême douleur, puis était devenu perdu pour finir par être impénétrable. Son visage s'était brusquement fermé, il était devenu froid et sévère. Son corps tout entier était raide. Son aura avait elle aussi changée : glacée, hostile, meurtrie.

''Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites réellement… Je te laisse deux jours pour y réfléchir. Si au bout du deuxième jour, à minuit pile, tu ne t'es pas rétracté, toute trace de ma présence ici s'effacera. Personne ne gardera plus aucun souvenir de moi, autant toi que les autres.''

Il passa devant Drago et Blaise sans leur accorder un regard, disparaissant on ne savait où. Blaise était complètement consterné. Il se tourna vers Drago encore tremblant de rage et de peine.

''Es-tu satisfait de ça ? Crois-tu que cela va arranger tes problèmes ?''

Le blond, qui lui tournait le dos, se tourna vers lui toujours crispé.  
''C'était lui mon problème.'' Il ricana.

Blaise fronça ses sourcils, clairement agacé.  
''Que tu n'acceptes pas tes sentiments c'est une chose, mais que tu fuies la vérité, c'est inadmissible.''

Drago fusilla son ami du regard et se mit en colère contre lui.  
''Quels sentiments ? De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne connais rien de tel. Quelle vérité ? Cet esprit a chamboulé complètement ma vie. Au lieu de vouloir absolument me sauver, il aurait mieux fait de me le laisser disparaître !''

La claque fut retentissante, puissante, déstabilisante, tellement inattendue que Drago en revenait à peine en se massant la joue. Extrêmement vexante aussi. Blaise ne lui avait jamais fait vraiment mal. Mais là, il venait de le blesser non pas physiquement, mais moralement, dans son orgueil. Le métis semblait lui aussi en colère, retenant à grand peine ce qu'il ressentait.

''Pauvre imbécile… Tu es ingrat et stupide ! Tout ce que tu as vécu ces derniers mois ne t'a donc rien appris ?... Crois-tu que c'est en fuyant, en refusant d'accepter ce qui pour toi est inacceptable, que tout se résoudra ? Ce n'est pas en fuyant la vérité, la réalité, qu'elle changera pour toi !''

Il inspira, le souffle un peu saccadé. Il avait élevé la voix. Drago le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Blaise était d'habitude si calme, si joyeux, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être comme cela. Il devait se contenir depuis un moment.

Le métis continua sur sa lancée :  
''Que tu sois triste, malheureux, je le comprends ! Ce que ton père a fait, c'est dégueulasse. Mais s'il est con, est-ce de la faute de qui que ce soit? Harry n'a cherché qu'à t'ouvrir les yeux, à te guider au bon endroit. Toi, tu le rejettes parce que c'est douloureux et difficile. Tu ne feras rien de ta vie en agissant ainsi, Drago ! Bon sang, réveille-toi !''

Le blond s'assit lourdement sur son lit, des larmes coulant de nouveau silencieusement sur ses joues. Blaise s'était vite calmé et le suivit dans son mouvement, s'accroupissant par terre devant lui.

''Ecoute… même si la vie va être dorénavant plus dure, ne te sens-tu pas mieux malgré tout maintenant ? Plus libre ? Te rends-tu compte que tu pleures pour quelqu'un qui a tenté de te tuer deux fois, qui t'a renié parce que tu voulais être heureux et qui t'a clairement dit que tu étais une erreur et un parasite ? Et, à contrario, te rends-tu compte que tu rejettes la seule personne qui a réussi à te mettre des étoiles dans les yeux ? Qui t'a sauvé, au péril de sa propre vie, qui a tout fait pour te rendre heureux, envers et contre tout ?''

Il entendit un petit rire et vit Drago essuyer ses larmes, un léger sourire sur le visage.

''Tu deviens très niais, Blaise.''

Le métis mit une main sur son cœur, théâtralement et soupira :  
''Quelle insulte… tu me blesses.''  
''Tss… Des étoiles dans les yeux… Et pourquoi pas aussi un sourire complètement stupide et béat ?...''

Blaise fit mine de réfléchir. ''Cela t'est déjà arrivé.''  
Drago grimaça. ''Tu plaisantes j'espère…''  
Son ami lui fit un grand sourire. ''Pas du tout.''  
Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant plus encore. ''Arrête donc de dire des bêtises.''  
Blaise se releva et soupira. ''Comme tu veux, mais essaye d'arrêter de nier.''  
Drago haussa les épaules. ''Nier quoi ?... Je ne nie rien.''  
Le brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement. ''Tête de mule.''

Drago protesta pour la forme, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il venait d'être encore décoiffé. Il vit son ami le laisser en répétant encore :  
''Réfléchis, tu as moins de deux jours pour prendre une décision.''

Le blond s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il tenta de faire le point, mais son esprit était trop embrouillé. Il finit par s'endormir, oubliant le dîner.  
Quand il se réveilla, ses compagnons de chambre étaient déjà en pyjama, s'affairant pour se coucher à leur tour. Harry était déjà dans ses draps, l'ignorant complètement et discutant avec Blaise.

Drago frissonna, il n'avait pas de couverture sur lui. Il sentit aussi son ventre gronder, il n'avait rien mangé et personne ne lui avait ramené quelque chose. Un étrange sentiment de mélancolie et de solitude l'envahit. Il se changea à son tour, tentant d'oublier les protestations de son estomac. Mais quand il se mit dans ses draps, après avoir un peu discuté avec ses autres compagnons de chambre, il ne put se rendormir, le sommeil lui était passé.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et il entendit progressivement toutes les respirations se réguler, les unes après les autres, alors que chacun plongeait dans les bras de Morphée. Mais il avait beau se tourner et se retourner, rien n'y faisait il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Les paroles de Blaise se mirent à tourner dans sa tête.

_Arrête de nier.  
Tu rejettes la seule personne qui a réussi à te mettre des étoiles dans les yeux_…

Ce n'était que des conneries tout ça.  
Pourquoi ne pas nier ses sentiments, après tout ?...  
L'amour était néfaste, il faisait souffrir, il était vain. L'accepter revenait à accepter trop de choses. Harry était un esprit, mais c'était surtout un garçon.  
Et pourquoi accepter quelque chose en quoi il ne croyait pas ?  
Il détestait ce sentiment, l'Amour… Il rendait aveugle, imbécile. Et il faisait tellement mal, il chamboulait les sens…

Il soupira. Le matin vint, il ne s'était pas rendormi. Il se sentait vraiment mal, le corps las, mais l'esprit en ébullition. Il regrettait les paroles qu'il avait dites à Harry, mais il ne voulait pas s'excuser, il ne voulait pas se rétracter. Il s'en sentait incapable. Il ne le souhaitait pas.

A quoi bon ?...

La première journée passa, doucement, lentement, tristement.  
Il s'était senti étrangement seul. Il commençait doucement à comprendre tout l'impact de sa décision, à prendre conscience de tout ce que lui apportait Harry, matériellement et émotionnellement.

Le matin suivant, il s'était réveillé empâté, fatigué. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal en point depuis très longtemps. Aucune magie n'était venue le soigner. Il avait ensuite perdu une paire de chaussettes, son lacet de chaussure l'avait lâché… Il n'avait pas ri de la journée, à peine souri. Tant d'éléments quotidiens qui changeaient d'un coup.

Blaise de son côté, essayait de nouveau d'arranger les choses comme il pouvait. Il sentait un énorme poids sur ses épaules et dans son cœur. Drago en avait fait une belle cette fois-ci. Comment tout ça allait-il se terminer?

Au cours du deuxième jour, lui et Drago purent constater que tout ce qui avait appartenu à Harry commençait à disparaître. Cela avait commencé par des petites choses anodines : les affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain, puis son pyjama, ses partitions, ses affaires de cours, pour finir par ses vêtements. A l'intérieur même de l'école, la plupart des personnes qu'il avait fréquentées ne se souvenaient plus de lui.

Drago avait vu des objets disparaître sous son nez. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer. Il fouilla dans son placard, à la recherche d'un habit quelconque et son regard tomba sur la pomme emballée qu'il n'avait jamais pu manger. Elle était toujours fraiche, depuis le temps. Harry avait dû la préserver grâce à sa magie. En la voyant, Drago sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il regarda l'heure : 21h00.

Sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte de son armoire, sans même réfléchir, le blond se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, passant sans aucune hésitation devant la salle du réfectoire. Il n'avait pas peur de se faire attraper, Dumbledore l'aiderait s'il avait un problème, il le savait. Il parcourut tous les étages, fouillant presque toutes les classes, cherchant partout. Il eut la chance de ne rencontrer aucun professeur ou Rusard. Il regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois.

Il vit avec effroi les aiguilles de sa montre indiquer 23h50. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il devait retrouver Harry, mais comment, où ?  
Il écarquilla les yeux.  
_Les Tamaris_…

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, dépassant ses limites physiques. Il sentit quelque chose heurter sa joue. Le pendentif que Harry lui avait offert était sorti de sous sa chemise et se balançait au gré de sa course. Il brillait étrangement. Cela effraya un peu plus Drago qui tenta d'accélérer le pas, sans vraiment y arriver.

Ses poumons étaient en feu, son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il semblait vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine. Son corps allait le lâcher, alors qu'il était si près du but. Il voyait le bout du couloir avec les jardins, il y était presque mais il sentait déjà son souffle se perdre et sa course ralentir. Il regarda encore sa montre. 23h56.

Il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Soudain, il entendit des pas et un miaulement.  
_Rusard ! _  
Il était maudit.  
Il accéléra un peu, malgré ses douleurs. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

''Hey, qui est là ?''

Drago sentit sa vue se brouiller, tant ses yeux étaient humides de larmes. Il ne s'arrêta pas et entendit le concierge lui courir après. Il avait dû le reconnaître. Si Dumbledore ne l'aidait pas, il serait renvoyé. De toute façon son père ne payant plus l'école, il n'aurait pas pu rester longtemps.

Il courait avec peine, totalement épuisé, le souffle erratique, mais il continuait d'avancer.  
23h57. Les Tamaris étaient encore si loin… et Rusard qui allait le rattraper…  
Il reprit une mini-course qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, espérant gagner un peu de temps.  
Il voyait le parc, il y était presque. Il distinguait même Harry. Le jeune homme brillait sous la Lune, son arbre aussi. Il avait déjà commencé le rituel pour rentrer chez lui.  
Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes.

Les vêtements du brun commençaient à disparaître, s'effilochant dans la nuit. Ses ailes réapparurent et il s'approcha de son arbre. Un vent puissant soufflait autour de lui.

Drago accéléra le pas et cria, voulant attirer l'attention de l'esprit. Mais il trébucha, son souffle se perdit, sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure. En se relevant, il vit avec désespoir Harry avancer dans le Tamaris et disparaitre à son tour sous le regard argenté de la Lune.

Le blond avança d'un pas mécanique, raide, vide, perdu.  
Il tomba à genoux au pied de l'arbre et se mit à pleurer comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.  
Il ne sentit ni le vent autour de lui, ni l'odeur de fruit. Il vit cependant son bijou rayonner encore plus fort, cela fit redoubler ses larmes. L'une d'elle tomba sur le pendentif, le faisant littéralement irradier. La puissance du vent qui l'entourait redoubla.

Il releva la tête, plein d'espoir. Il se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement. Harry se trouvait là, tel un spectre d'apparence immatérielle, flottant dans les airs. Mais son espoir se volatilisa lorsqu'il vit l'expression hautaine et glaciale du brun qui le toisait avec froideur et dédain. Il était étrangement beau ainsi, dégageant une aura de puissance écrasante. Mais Drago ne se laissa pas abattre, malgré ses pleurs qui s'accentuaient.

Il savait qu'il avait l'air ridicule, même pitoyable. Il savait aussi qu'il méritait le mépris de l'esprit. Il commença à débiter un flot continu d'excuses, bafouillant, bégayant, sa voix s'étouffant dans sa gorge serrée et noyée par les larmes.

Harry commença à prendre une réelle consistance humaine, habillé normalement et les pieds sur le sol. Son visage était devenu neutre, s'adoucissant progressivement. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Drago n'avait pas vu ce changement. Il sentit des bras l'entourer, puis une douce et agréable chaleur l'envahir. Harry le serrait contre lui, le rassurant et l'apaisant de nouveau.  
Ses pleurs se tarirent progressivement, il finit même par être serein, las mais serein.

''Ne m'abandonne pas… J'ai besoin de toi… Je suis si désolé…''

Il sentit Harry l'écarter de lui et son cœur se serra de nouveau. Avait-il eu tort d'espérer ?  
Il vit le brun lui sourire tendrement.

''Je suis là. Ton vœu n'a pas été pris en compte.''

Drago se retint d'exploser de joie et soupira seulement de soulagement.  
Blaise venait d'arriver et les observait de loin, rassuré lui aussi.  
Il allait pouvoir reprendre son travail d'entremetteur. Tout s'était bien arrangé finalement.  
Enfin, ces deux là ne menaient vraiment pas une vie simple.

Mais était-ce possible de vivre tranquillement avec un esprit, encore plus avec Drago ?  
Il faudrait qu'il aille expliquer au Directeur pourquoi il avait assommé Rusard et ficelé sa chatte. Drago avait intérêt à lui trouver du chocolat pour toutes les heures de retenue qu'il allait passer à cause de lui.

Chacun rentra au dortoir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils en avaient bien besoin. Comme à chaque fois, tout était rentré dans l'ordre brusquement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Février arriva, avec l'examen final qui déterminerait l'avenir des étudiants de dernière année.  
Drago avait pu rester dans l'école, grâce au soutien de Dumbledore qui s'était proposé comme tuteur pour l'aider. Le blond le trouvait toujours un peu fou, mais il l'appréciait et l'estimait réellement. Le vieil homme était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

L'examen avait lieu dans le Grand Dôme, là où Drago avait entendu la voix magnifique de Harry pour la deuxième fois. Il s'en souvenait encore, frissonnant rien que d'y penser. Il se mit à chercher le brun. Depuis le temps que celui-ci voulait entendre son morceau, c'était le moment. Le blond avait un peu de temps avant de passer devant le grand jury, il était dans les derniers. Il trouva Blaise, mais pas Harry. Son ami non plus ne savait pas où il était, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider parce que lui passait très prochainement.

Drago pensa immédiatement aux Tamaris, il ne pouvait être que là. Soudain, il entendit un craquement et vit son pendentif tomber. Il le ramassa puis accéléra le pas et quand il arriva dans le parc, son cœur se brisa. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Une entreprise d'élagage était là. Le Tamaris gisait sur le sol, coupé en multiples tronçons.

Le blond serra fort le médaillon dans sa main. Il n'émanait plus aucune chaleur de lui.  
Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Le musicien se précipita sur un des employés et l'empoigna par le col de sa blouse, surprenant l'homme qui se dégagea sèchement.

''Le Tamaris qu'on vient de couper ? Il était trop gros et trop dangereux, il représentait un danger pour les gens d'ici.''

Ils partirent tous rapidement, après avoir entassé les bûches.  
Drago n'avait pas bougé, totalement ailleurs. Il les avait vus tronçonner et ranger le bois. Ils avaient découpé son cœur aussi.  
Il avait l'impression que le monde tanguait autour de lui.

''Voila pourquoi je refusais de m'attacher… L'amour n'est qu'une illusion. Pourquoi… pourquoi es-tu parti ? Alors que je commençais à ne plus pouvoir me passer de toi…''

Comment pourrait-il jouer encore ? Il n'y arriverait plus jamais.  
Il contint ses larmes, s'approcha de la souche du Tamaris, seule trace de lui à présent, et enterra son médaillon.

''Malefoy ! Ça va être à toi !''

Drago sursauta.  
''J'arrive Finnigan, j'arrive…''

Il leur dirait qu'il abandonnait.  
Il ne pouvait plus jouer.

Il se dirigea vers le Grand Dôme, quand une parole d'Harry lui revint en tête.  
Ses toutes premières paroles…

_C'est toi qui m'as appelé..._

Il redressa la tête.  
Il allait jouer, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, pour que ses notes l'atteignent, pour que sa musique le réveille, une fois encore.  
Il allait jouer, pour lui exprimer ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire.

Quand il arriva au centre du Dôme, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, il savait que c'était le moment que la plupart des élèves et des professeurs de l'école attendaient.  
Il s'assit devant son piano, craqua ses doigts pour les délier et inspira. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps d'être pénétré de ce calme intérieur qui fait l'émotion plus forte, qui forge les grands pianistes, la concentration. Le temps que sa gorge se dénoue un peu et que ses yeux le brulent moins. Il positionna ses mains et commença à jouer, entrechoquant les touches, faisant vibrer à son tour toute la salle, tous les corps.

Son cœur s'était remis à battre. Il se sentait vivant, pour ces quelques secondes, le temps de jouer, le temps de vivre une dernière fois en communion avec _son_ esprit.  
Il arriva au deuxième mouvement. Une étrange chaleur l'entourait. Il devait halluciner. Cette chaleur il la connaissait, mais elle ne pouvait plus exister à présent…

Il entendit des reniflements au loin, à travers la brume qui envahissait ses sens lorsqu'il jouait. Quelqu'un pleurait. Lui aussi se sentait triste, il avait le cœur gros, terriblement lourd et serré.  
Il eut l'impression fugace que quelqu'un l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Mais Harry était parti, de nouveau.  
A tout jamais.

Le morceau se termina, et alors que les dernières notes du piano vibraient, résonnant le long des colonnes vertébrales, les gens se levèrent et applaudirent. Les membres du jury semblaient un peu ailleurs, perplexes et sous le choc. Ils se levèrent eux aussi, après un certain temps. Ils l'applaudirent à leur tour. Drago avait gagné, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il serait lauréat, il avait déjà une aura, un prestige.

Mais il s'en moquait.  
_Parce que Harry était parti, pour de bon…_

Il salua brièvement tout le monde et sortit, sans même attendre les félicitations qui devaient venir. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers les Tamaris. Une fois près d'eux, il se figea, surpris. Ils étaient tous fleuris, très fleuris. Déjà au printemps une telle floraison aurait été inhabituelle, alors au beau milieu de l'hiver…  
Il sentit de nouveau _le_ vent.

Son cœur se mit à battre et il se mit à hurler :  
''Harry !... Harry ! Reviens…''

Il sentit de nouveau ses larmes revenir. Décidément, il était une véritable fontaine. Mais de cela aussi il s'en moquait.

''Harry ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu m'avais promis… Tu m'as promis de ne pas m'abandonner… J'ai trouvé mon vœu !'' Des petites larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. ''Je voudrais que tu sois toujours avec moi…''

Le vent l'entoura, comme une présence familière. Il devint violent, le soulevant presque de terre. Drago peinait à rester debout. Soudain, une brusque lumière blanche l'enveloppa au point d'effacer le reste du paysage de ses yeux. Elle se dissipa légèrement et le blond put voir que tous les arbres étaient auréolés eux aussi. Un pentagramme violacé se forma dans les airs et tournoya au milieu des Tamaris, de plus en plus vite. Harry commença à apparaître, nu. Drago n'en était pas vraiment gêné, il avait autre chose en tête.

Il se mit à courir vers le brun, des larmes de joie inondant ses yeux et un rire nerveux sortant de sa gorge. Il serra fort Harry dans les bras puis l'embrassa, ses lèvre sucrés sur les siennes, en un baiser à la fois passionné et doux. Il n'avait pas honte, il avait oublié son trouble et tout le reste. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux.

Le brun était un peu surpris, puis il le serra dans ses bras à son tour et répondit à son baiser.  
La magie se mit à crépiter autour d'eux, presque aussi palpable que cet insolite amour qui flottait entre eux.

Des voix s'étaient élevées, les entourant, semblant les bénir et les protéger, toutes les voix des esprits des Tamaris. Ils chantaient pour eux, c'était indescriptible, magnifique. Le vent s'était calmé, tiède et à présent chargé d'une odeur fraîche et exotique.  
Drago s'était un peu détaché de Harry et le faisait tournoyer. Ils rirent tous les deux, heureux.  
Il posa finalement le brun sur le sol. Celui-ci le plongea ses yeux dans les siens, Drago se sentit consumé de l'intérieur.

''Voudras-tu toujours de moi ?''

Le blond sursauta, surpris. Il sourit.  
''Oui.''  
''Sais-tu à quoi tu t'engages ? C'est un amour absolu…''  
''Cela n'a pas d'importance.''  
''Tu m'acceptes tel que je suis ?''  
''Oui.''  
''Si un jour tu me rejettes, j'en mourrai, vraiment…''  
''Je ne te rejetterai pas.''  
''La douleur me déchirerait et me brûlerait.''  
''Je te garderai toujours.''

Un autre pentacle apparut sous leurs pieds et dégagea une lumière dont la puissance souleva leurs cheveux et les vêtements de Drago. Une nuée de magie les entoura et entra à l'intérieur d'eux. Ils flottèrent tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry l'embrassa, à son tour, pour sceller leur promesse.  
Il libéra alors toute sa magie, sous la force de son amour et de son nouveau bonheur. Le jardin se mit à fleurir et des plantes de toutes sortes, magnifiques et luxuriantes, colorèrent le parc malgré l'hiver.

Une sorte de grande béatitude envahit tout aux alentours, suivie d'une intense chaleur et d'une euphorie qui se propageaient sans limite.

Harry se détacha de Drago alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau sur le sol, ferma les yeux et se blottit contre lui. Le blond, voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi. Il lui fit un sourire affectueux et aimant.  
''Tu t'es encore vidé de ton énergie… idiot.'' Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Blaise avait assisté à toute la scène. Voyant Drago partir précipitamment après son examen, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'avait suivi. Il avait tout vu et tout ressenti. La magie l'avait pénétré et il était profondément ému. Il garderait de ce moment une image sublime et inoubliable.

Il aperçut de loin Drago qui enroulait délicatement Harry dans sa veste et le portait en direction de son dortoir. Personne ne les remarqua, il en fut ravi. Blaise les laissa tranquilles et retourna vers le Dôme.

Drago coucha Harry et resta près de lui.  
Le brun se réveilla assez vite, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Il prit la main de Drago et l'embrassa, puis, voyant l'heure sur l'horloge murale, il se leva prestement malgré les protestations du blond. Il s'habilla instantanément grâce à sa magie.

''Pourquoi es-tu donc si pressé ?'' L'interrogea Drago, étonné.

Harry rit.  
''Et la remise des diplômes et des prix, l'aurais-tu oubliée ?''

Le blond se frappa le front.  
''J'avais oublié.''  
''Étourdi.'' Il rit encore. ''Au fait, tiens…''

Harry lui tandis son médaillon, Drago le prit et s'empressa de l'attacher. Il était de nouveau chaud et apaisant. Ensuite, le brun lui attrapa la main et commença à courir pour l'embarquer à travers les couloirs. Drago se laissa tirer en riant. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps au Dôme, un peu en retard même. Blaise se rapprocha d'eux et les charria gentiment.

''Et alors, amoureux au point d'en oublier le jury ? Tu sais qu'ils t'appellent depuis tout à l'heure ? Pas bien ça, Drago, pas bien du tout…''

Drago s'empourpra.  
''Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.'' Il le poussa et partit rejoindre la scène où se trouvaient le piano et les membres du jury, qui commençaient à s'impatienter. Blaise et Harry rirent ensemble en le voyant partir ainsi puis le silence se fit.

''Drago Malefoy, premier prix, lauréat de cette école.''

Drago reçut dans ses mains un lourd trophée doré en forme de clef de sol.  
Il allait devoir faire un discours, chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas préparée. Lui qui détestait ça, il allait être servi. Son regard tomba sur Blaise et Harry. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Finalement, il avait bien quelques idées…

''Je suppose que je dois remercier tout d'abord mes professeurs, ceux-là mêmes qui m'ont torturé pendant sept longues années…'' Il y eut quelques rires et certains professeurs lui firent un clin d'œil amusé. ''Il est vrai que sans eux, je n'aurais pas pu avancer comme je l'ai fait. Je remercie aussi le Directeur, pour m'avoir aidé, protégé et soutenu et aussi pour sa générosité, sa gentillesse, tout simplement. Mais surtout, j'aimerais remercier mes deux meilleurs amis. Blaise, tout d'abord, pour être ce sale fouineur que tu es, merci de toujours me soutenir. Puis, Harry… Celui qui m'a ouvert les yeux, qui m'a permis de trouver mon inspiration. Merci de me faire exister.''

Il salua légèrement la foule alors que des applaudissements retentissaient de partout. Il rejoignit ses deux amis et prit discrètement la main d'Harry. Cela avait été bref, rien qu'une petite larme, mais il l'avait vu pleurer, sans doute ému par ses paroles.

Un grand repas avait été organisé après l'examen. Tout le monde était convié : professeurs, jury, élèves. C'était un joyeux instant de fête, surtout que le jardin était fleuri malgré la saison, cela ne faisant qu'ajouter du charme au moment.

Drago et Harry s'étaient isolés, derrière les Tamaris. S'étreignant, encore timidement.

''C'était vraiment beau, ton morceau…''

Drago lui fit un sourire.  
''Je suis heureux qu'il t'ait plu.''  
''Merci pour… ton discours.''

Le blond lui serra la main.  
''J'étais sincère.''

Le brun sourit à son tour.  
''Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.''

Il se dirigea vers la souche du Tamaris qui avait été coupé. Drago grimaça, il ne supportait toujours pas cette vision, cet arbre représentait beaucoup pour lui. Harry sentit son malaise et lui frotta gentiment le paume de sa main.  
''Regarde.''  
''Je ne vois rien.''

Et c'était vrai. Harry pointa quelque chose du doigt.  
''Si, penche-toi.''

Drago obéit et vit une petite pousse verte entre les racines de l'arbre mort. Il tourna la tête vers Harry dont le sourire s'était agrandi.

''Un rejet de l'ancien Tamaris. Tu vois, la vie a repris ses droits, elle continue toujours…''

Le blond rit puis se pencha pour embrasser Harry.

''Et alors, on s'isole ?''

Il sursauta et s'écarta brusquement du brun en faisant un regard noir à l'arrivant.  
Blaise ricana.  
''Oups, serais-je arrivé au mauvais moment ?''

Drago le fusilla des yeux.  
''Tu arrives _toujours_ au mauvais moment.''

Blaise rit, pas le moins du monde vexé. Il vit leurs doigts entrelacés et leur fit un clin d'œil.  
''C'est bien que vous soyez ensemble, depuis le temps…''

Drago se mit à rougir encore. Blaise rit de nouveau.  
''Bon, je voulais juste te voir cinq minutes.'' Il fit un grand sourire à Harry. ''Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je ne fais que te l'emprunter.''

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se détacha de Harry, à contrecœur, puis suivit son ami.

''Bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' Lui demanda t-il, légèrement de mauvaise humeur, lorsqu'ils furent à l'écart.

Blaise perdit son sourire, le blond s'inquiéta.  
''C'était juste pour savoir si Harry t'avait parlé de l'union.'' Devant l'air surpris de Drago, il en déduisit que non. ''Je suppose qu'il n'en a rien dit pour ne pas t'effrayer. Je crois qu'il serait même capable de ne rien tenter, juste pour ton confort.''

Drago grimaça.  
''Mais bon sang, de quoi parles-tu ?''  
''L'union, c'est la phase finale de la promesse que vous vous êtes faite dans le parc. Le baiser était un premier pas, mais l'union scelle le tout. Comme une sorte de mariage si tu veux, en plus heu… _magique_.''

Le blond haussa un sourcil.  
''Un rituel ?''  
''En quelque sorte. En fait, vous devez coucher ensemble.''

Drago hoqueta et resta figé.

''Ça ne te dérange pas ?'' Blaise était étonné de son manque de réaction.

Le musicien haussa les épaules.  
''Oh tu sais… Je pensais bien le faire un jour ou l'autre. Comme il s'agit de Harry… ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. On est comme… un couple, non ?''  
''Vous _êtes_ un couple. Enfin, l'acte doit être consenti des deux côtés, il faut que ce soit fait avec amour et plaisir.''  
''Rien de bien compliqué quoi. Enfin, rien d'affreux. Je m'attendais à une catastrophe en voyant ta tête.'' Mais les rougeurs des joues de Drago démentirent son apparent calme.

Blaise soupira.  
''C'est-à-dire, je ne suis pas sûr que tu mesures réellement les conséquences. Une fois cela fait, vous serez unis pour la vie. C'est un amour sans mesure, infini.''  
''Harry me l'a déjà dit.''  
''Et alors ?''

Drago parut hésiter.  
''Je… disons que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Ça me fait un peu peur. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans après tout, m'engager déjà… En plus, c'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un. Qui plus est, c'est un esprit et un _garçon_. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à assumer ça.''

Il sentit une odeur familière et se retourna brusquement. Il vit Harry s'éloigner brusquement en courant. Il le suivit.  
Blaise soupira, il s'y attendait.

Drago rattrapa rapidement le brun et le serra dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire, tout en restant assez froid.

''Que vas-tu faire ?''

La question désarçonna le blond.  
''Que veux-tu que je fasse ?''

Harry se retourna. Drago fut surpris par son regard : blessé, un peu déçu et en colère, surtout triste et incertain. Il comprit aussitôt.

''Fais un choix.''  
''Ecoute, mon choix est déjà fait, je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un peu peur que je veux tout arrêter. Je vis avec toi les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Et puis, c'est normal que j'ai de l'appréhension, non ?''

Harry hocha la tête, pas vraiment satisfait.  
''C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te parler de l'union, cet acte-là n'est pas vraiment primordial pour moi, mon seul but est de te rendre heureux. Tant que tu le seras, je le serai aussi.''  
''Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas m'en parler ? Je ne suis pas prêt à le faire pour l'instant, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je le rejette.''  
''Tu rejettes ton homosexualité, c'est suffisant. Cela aurait peut-être été plus facile si mon corps d'humain avait été féminin.''

Drago le secoua par les épaules.  
''Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je t'aime comme tu es, c'est…'' Il se paralysa, que venait-il donc de prononcer là ?...

Il vit le regard de Harry vaciller et un étrange sourire étirer ses lèvres.  
''Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit…'' Il caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Drago. Surtout connaissant le blond qui avait tant de mal à s'extérioriser et s'offrir… ''Promets-moi d'être toujours honnête avec moi. Tant que nous ne nous sommes pas unis, tu es libre. Ne te force pas le jour où nous le ferons, si nous le faisons. Ne te force jamais avec moi. Tu sais, maintenant que nous sommes… ensemble… ma vie ne tourne plus qu'autour de toi, je suis prêt à tout accepter, sauf le mensonge. Même une fois unis, je préfère que tu t'en ailles et que tu sois heureux, plutôt que de rester avec moi et d'être hypocrite.''

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, pas parce qu'il hésitait, mais parce qu'il prenait conscience de toute la puissance de ce qu'il commençait à entreprendre avec Harry.  
''Je te le promets.''

Le brun hocha doucement la tête.  
''Allons retrouver Blaise. Je crois qu'il souhaiterait te parler encore.''

Ils retrouvèrent le métis à table, en train de déguster le buffet. Lorsqu'il vit ses deux amis ensemble et calmes, il fut rassuré. Drago se dirigea vers lui, seul, Harry feignant d'aller voir ailleurs. Blaise savait pertinemment que l'esprit, aussi intelligent qu'il l'était, les avait laissé sciemment seuls.

''Alors, ça c'est arrangé ?''

Drago lui répondit avec un petit sourire.  
''Oui.''  
''Tu sais que tu es un sacré veinard quand même.''  
''Je le sais. Je me demande jusqu'à quel point il n'est pas trop bien pour moi. Tu te rends comptes, un esprit de la Nature avec moi, pour la vie, c'est…''  
''Rah, ne commence pas avec ce genre de paroles ! Que crois-tu que Harry penserait de ça ?''

Il lui tapa l'arrière de la tête. Le blond le fusilla des yeux.

''Tu fais mal, Blaise !''  
''C'est voulu. Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. Je suis sûr que Harry a encore oublié de te dire des tas de choses…''

Drago lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.  
''Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?''  
''Si tu avais pris la peine de lire le livre que je t'ai soigneusement choisi pour Noël, tu en saurais autant que moi.''

Le blond grimaça.  
''Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'ai été…assez occupé.''  
''Ce n'est pas grave, puisque je suis là pour t'aider, une fois encore…''  
''Tu n'es qu'un sale fouineur.''

Blaise ignora la dernière phrase.  
''Bref. Les esprits, comme plusieurs autres entités magiques, n'aiment qu'une fois éternellement. Leur vie est entièrement tournée vers la personne qu'ils aiment. Quand ils se retrouvent seuls de nouveau, ils meurent, terrassés par la douleur.''  
''Seuls?''  
''Genre tu l'abandonnes, tu le trompes, tu meurs… etc.''

Drago le savait déjà, mais il se sentait toujours mal en l'entendant

''De plus, les esprits sont purs, comme une vierge si tu veux, en plus… _fort_… Il y a aussi beaucoup de légendes qui circulent autour des amours des esprits. Mais, étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'en rencontre un, je ne m'y fie pas trop. Quoi qu'il arrive, sois franc, mais reste délicat.''

Drago hocha la tête. Il fit un signe à Harry qui les rejoignit et le repas continua tranquillement, ainsi que la journée. Il faisait beau en plus, ce fut vraiment un jour agréable, mais surtout inoubliable.

Le printemps arriva assez vite. Fin mars, comme le temps était radieux, les élèves eurent quartier libre pendant une journée. La plupart décidèrent de se rendre à la fête foraine dans le village jouxtant l'école. C'était facile d'accès par un petit chemin, à peine à un quart d'heure de marche. Drago et Harry, sous l'insistance de Blaise, y allèrent eux aussi.

Le village était joliment décoré, tout fleuri et coloré, avec des banderoles et des marchands ambulants partout. Harry paraissait émerveillé, il ne connaissait pas ce genre de choses.  
Drago, lui, grimaçait.

''Explique-moi, Blaise, l'utilité de notre venue ici puisque nous n'avons pas d'argent.''

Son ami lui fit un clin d'œil.  
''Moi j'en ai. Je veux vous inviter.''

Le blond parut surpris.  
''Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec ton père suite à mon entrevue avec le mien ?''  
''Non, non. Il attendait le grand examen d'hiver. Et comme j'ai eu de bons résultats et que l'avis du jury est favorable, ça lui a suffi. Il ne jure que par l'excellence et le prestige, donc il est satisfait. Cette grande renommée lui plaît. Qui plus est, je n'ai pas encore refusé de prendre sa suite dans son entreprise. Cela ne me dérangerait pas de le faire mais pas tout de suite en tout cas. Mon père est encore vaillant, j'ai le temps d'y penser. La musique est ma passion, être professeur pendant quelques années me suffira. Je ne veux pas vivre _de_ la musique mais _pour_ la musique.''

Drago haussa les épaules.  
''Si cela te convient ainsi, tant mieux, tu n'en auras que moins d'histoires.''

Ils s'assirent au bord d'une fontaine, Harry se mit à jouer avec le jet d'eau, l'air aussi émerveillé qu'un enfant. Un sourire attendri et amusé étira les lèvres de Draco et Blaise se mit à rire.

''Et toi Harry, comment fais-tu au niveau argent ? Parce que tu finances tes études et ton matériel…''

Blaise venait de poser une question intéressante. Harry se retourna, un peu mouillé.  
''Quand un esprit prend une forme corporelle, il s'adapte totalement au monde de sa mission. La magie se charge de tout. En l'occurrence, en tant que humain, j'ai eu des papiers d'identité, avec une famille et un passé. Je crois que pour l'autorité, mes parents sont morts. J'ai aussi un compte en banque mais j'ai laissé le Directeur s'en charger. L'argent étant fictif, il est bien sûr infini et le problème n'est pas vraiment dans la quantité, mais plutôt dans l'utilisation. Je ne peux m'en servir que pour des besoins vitaux. Par exemple, je ne pourrais rien acheter ici, parce que c'est de l'ordre du superflu. Si ma vie continue avec Drago, ce que j'espère, il faudra que je travaille.''

Blaise paraissait fasciné, il adorait vraiment tout ce qui touchait aux esprits. Il se leva, tapa des mains et se mit à rire.  
''Bien, assez bavardé ! Allons nous amuser et gaspiller l'argent sale de mon père. Il paraît que cette année, il y a de grandes nouveautés. Le concours des forains se passe dans le village, on va avoir droit à d'excellentes attractions ! J'aimerais en faire un maximum. Commençons par le Train de la Terreur ''

Drago déglutit, il y avait certains manèges qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement. A son grand dam, Harry paraissait enthousiaste et tirait sa main avec vigueur pour l'entraîner vers le fameux train. Ils firent donc la queue. Là, un groupe de trois jeunes filles se mit derrière eux, gloussant et riant insupportablement.

Drago avait déjà remarqué que ces filles lorgnaient Harry, qui ne se rendait compte de rien et discutait avec Blaise. Dans un élan de possessivité, il mit son bras autour de la taille du brun qui, surpris, se rapprocha de lui et l'interrogea du regard.

Blaise ricana. L'esprit entendit des soupirs derrière lui et se retourna, les trois jeunes filles avaient l'air dépité.  
''Pourquoi les meilleurs sont _toujours_ gays…''

Blaise rit encore plus, suivi de Harry. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Ce fut finalement à leur tour de monter dans les petits wagonnets à deux places. Blaise se retrouva seul et dragua gentiment une des jeunes filles, lui proposant de l'accompagner pour un tour de manège. Ils furent donc séparés et Drago s'enfonça avec Harry dans le tunnel du train.  
Quand la fin du voyage arriva, il était plus que soulagé. Blaise en le voyant, l'interrogea.

''Tu fais une drôle de tête.''

En fait, le blond était légèrement verdâtre.  
''Fais ce genre d'attraction avec un esprit de la Nature et tu comprendras.''

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait l'air un peu confus.  
''Qu'a-t-il fait ?''  
''Il a explosé un mannequin en forme de squelette à coup de magie et il a mordu un des acteurs qui jouait les monstres.''

Blaise pouffa, puis rit franchement.  
Harry fit la moue, un peu vexé.  
''Oh ça va hein ! Je ne connaissais pas ce genre de choses, j'ai juste eu peur.''

Blaise rit encore plus.  
''Décidément, vous allez vraiment bien ensemble tous les deux.''

Drago le fusilla du regard. Son ami les emmena ensuite devant la grande roue. Harry était toujours enthousiaste, mais le blond pâlit un peu de nouveau.

Ils montèrent tout de même sur le manège et l'ascension commença.  
Drago blêmissait de plus en plus. Il se crispait sur son siège, devant l'air moqueur de Blaise et celui inquiet de Harry. Le brun, voulant lui changer les idées, lui montra le paysage devenu tout petit à leurs pieds et ce fut l'apothéose pour Drago qui s'accrocha au bras de Harry en fermant les yeux.

''Drago... tu en fais toujours trop…'' Soupira Blaise.  
''Je te rappelle que j'ai un vertige pas possible !''

Harry l'apaisa avec sa magie tout en riant. Le fier Drago était vraiment très mignon ainsi.

La journée continua, joyeuse. Il y eut d'autres péripéties comme celles du matin, cela se termina par beaucoup de rires. Blaise avait pris soin de laisser Harry et Drago ensemble lorsque qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs beaucoup rapprochés durant cette sortie et il en résultait quelques gestes de tendresse discrets, une fugace caresse, un petit baiser, des mains ou des bras entrelacés.

Le soir, les deux amoureux étaient vraiment euphoriques et choisirent de s'isoler dans une salle d'étude vide très rarement utilisée. Ils voulaient se retrouver. Ils avaient alors beaucoup discuté, beaucoup ri et blagué, puis ils s'étaient embrassés, caressés, tout doucement. Progressivement, leurs sens s'étaient éveillés, les faisant frissonner, leur donnant trop chaud. Tout s'était fait comme ça, par un magnétisme étrange et terriblement attractif.

Drago commença alors à déboutonner le col de Harry, tout en l'embrassant, dans le cou, sur la clavicule, sur le torse, toujours le plus doucement possible. Quand le brun commença à gémir et à respirer de plus en plus vite, il lui enleva complètement sa chemise, suçotant la peau, les mamelons, les mordant même, faisant sursauter et gémir de plus en plus Harry qui en redemandait, complètement charmé et excité.

Le brun bougeait lui aussi, glissant ses mains sous le pull de Drago, tentant de l'enlever, tâtant et pinçant la peau douce du blond. Drago aimait vraiment ce contact, il aimait les mains de Harry, il aimait ce qu'elles faisaient. Il n'y avait plus de honte, plus d'histoire d'homosexualité ou de peur. Il n'y avait que des sentiments et un plaisir total.

Il n'avait jamais autant désiré coucher avec Harry qu'en cet instant-là, pour ne faire qu'un avec lui, pour lui procurer du bonheur et du plaisir à son tour, pour le sentir encore plus proche de lui. Son odeur et sa chaleur le rendaient complètement fou. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, se déshabillaient encore, de manière de plus en plus désordonnée, de plus en plus impatiente.

Draco embrassa de nouveau Harry et joua avec sa langue, la sentant humide et brûlante, délicate et affolante.

''C'est… c'est étrange… d'avoir une… une érection…''

Harry avait bafouillé, Drago le trouvait absolument craquant. Il était complètement échevelé, sans lunettes, les joues et les lèvres rougies, à moitié déshabillé et allongé sur la couverture qu'ils avaient emmenée avec eux. Il lui renvoyait ainsi une image à la fois de pureté et de totale luxure, le torse nu, les mamelons dressés et encore humides, le pantalon à moitié enlevé et son érection proéminente bien en vue.

Il avait un corps fin, une peau dorée et claire et ses yeux brillaient.

Puis Harry lui sourit de nouveau et Drago ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et de promener sa main vers son entrejambe. Quand Harry sentit cette main sur son pénis, il hoqueta, à la fois surpris et demandeur. Ils finirent de se déshabiller et ils recommencèrent à se frotter, à se caresser, à se toucher.

Beaucoup d'esprits trouvaient le corps humain imparfait, mais Harry trouvait celui de Drago superbe. Même son sexe, une des parties les plus laides du corps, il le trouvait beau. Il était blanc comme le reste de son corps, un peu rose sur le gland et orné de poils dorés, c'était presque une œuvre d'art.

Harry sentit son érection grandir en l'observant pendant que Drago était à demi accroupi, penché au-dessus de lui. Le blond le vit et commença à caresser le sexe du brun doucement avec sa main, le faisant frémir encore plus.

''Ah… Drago… encore…'' Harry était en pleine confusion des sens. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir, c'était si bon…

Il ne cessait de répéter ''encore'', insatiable. Cela excitait terriblement Drago dont les mouvements devenaient de plus en plus saccadés, beaucoup moins doux qu'au début.  
Quand Harry lui encercla la taille avec ses jambes pour le rapprocher de lui, il ne put plus se contenir.

''Je vais bientôt entrer…'' Bafouilla t-il.  
''Alors viens…''

Il savait vaguement comment il fallait faire lors de rapports homosexuels, pour avoir été curieux comme tous les adolescents de son âge et s'être renseigné. Il commença donc par enfiler un premier doigt dans l'intimité chaude de Harry qui se tendit un peu. En sentant cette chaleur autour de son index, Drago frissonna d'anticipation, cela devait être si bon une fois réellement en lui. Il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient, puis, devant la recrudescence des halètements de Harry et de ses ''encore'', il entra un deuxième doigt.

Il recommença ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce que Harry crie, plus fort. Il venait de lui toucher la prostate. Il finit par un troisième doigt et bougea un peu dans tous les sens, pour bien détendre son anus. Il retira ses doigts et caressa de nouveau le sexe de Harry pour récolter le sperme qui commençait déjà à apparaître au bout. Il l'étala ensuite sur sa propre verge, pour faire office de lubrifiant et s'installa à l'entrée du brun.

''Je vais te pénétrer.'' Déclara t-il simplement. Harry l'encouragea en lui pressant doucement les hanches avec ses jambes.

Drago commença à s'enfoncer en Harry, allant au rythme du brun et suivant chacun des mouvements de son visage. Une fois complètement en lui, il hoqueta, surpris par cette chaleur qui l'entourait. Il attendit quelques secondes, pour que Harry s'habitue et pour s'y faire lui-même. Puis, il commença de lents va-et-vient, tentant de se maîtriser alors qu'il était inondé de sensations affolantes. Il adorait cette impression chaude et humide autour de son pénis, Harry était si étroit…

''Drago, vas-y… accélère…''

Le blond obtempéra de bonne grâce tout en se penchant pour embrasser Harry. Celui-ci lui répondit avec fougue tout en l'entourant de ses bras, le collant complètement à lui. Le simple frottement de leurs deux corps et la sensation de Drago en lui le fit jouir. Il monta progressivement, puis d'un coup, en explosant entre leurs deux ventres. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des millions de petits papillons en lui, surtout au niveau de son sexe et de son anus. Drago continuait d'aller et venir, ses bourses frappant les fesses d'Harry, arrivant à son tour à l'orgasme. Ses mouvements devenaient plus saccadés, plus forts, plus brutaux, mais jamais douloureux.

Harry trouva exceptionnelle, magnifique, l'expression de son visage quand il jouit. Il la grava dans son esprit. Drago se nicha dans son cou, le souffle encore erratique. Il était toujours en lui, c'était bon d'être ainsi, à la fois épuisés et repus, ne faisant qu'un, bien au chaud dans les bras de l'autre. Harry adorait sentir Drago à l'intérieur de lui, il le trouvait à sa place, il se sentait complet. Mais le blond se retira, pour les nettoyer et pour se rhabiller. Il s'occupa aussi de Harry, le couvrant avec amour et douceur.

Quand il eut fini, il prit le brun dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux, puis l'enlaça. Il l'embrassa et lui murmura  
''C'était vraiment magique…''

Harry rit doucement.  
''Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…''

Le blond s'écarta légèrement de l'esprit et regarda autour d'eux. Il put alors constater que la couverture sous eux flottait, les faisant léviter au-dessus du sol, et qu'ils étaient nimbés d'une lumière rosée et argentée. Drago sentit tout d'un coup un étrange fourmillement lui traverser le corps et une agaçante irritation au niveau du poignet. Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui prit la main. Il souleva son pull et Drago put voir un tatouage aux subtils motifs végétaux s'inscrire sur sa peau.

''Nous sommes unis maintenant.''

Drago détacha ses yeux du tatouage et embrassa la tempe d'Harry.  
Le bruit de la cloche de l'école les fit sursauter et redescendre brusquement sur terre, dans tous les sens du terme.

''Merde, le couvre-feu !''

Harry rit tout en grimaçant légèrement. Il avait déjà un peu mal aux fesses à cause de l'union, mais la chute n'avait rien arrangé. Il se leva, imité par Drago, replia la couverture, puis prit le blond par la main. Ils arrivèrent devant une plante que le musicien observa d'un œil dubitatif.

Harry lui fit un sourire.  
''Fais comme moi.''

Il fit un bref geste devant la plante et passa au travers, laissant Drago seul. Le blond prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis l'imita, pas vraiment convaincu. Il fit le même geste et passa sans aucun problème, à sa grande surprise. La traversée était étrange pour qui n'était pas habitué. Il rejoignit Harry à l'étage de leur dortoir.

''Je suis content que tu y sois arrivé. Pour une première fois, tu es vraiment doué.'' Harry lui souriait encore.  
''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?''

Le brun s'approcha de lui et accrocha son bras au sien.  
''C'est une des conséquences de l'union, nous avons mélangé nos énergies. Comme cela, lorsque l'un de nous est malade, par exemple, l'autre peut directement l'aider. Tu as un peu de ma magie en toi. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à l'utiliser et que tu connaisses les règles pour t'en servir. Tu seras bridé tout de même, ton corps n'est pas fait pour utiliser des pouvoirs trop puissants.''

Devant l'air hébété de Drago, il rit.  
''Tu plaisantes ?''  
''Non, non. Laisse-moi te montrer.''

Il posa sa main sur le front du blond.  
''Ferme les yeux et ressens ton énergie intérieure, tente de la visualiser.''

Drago obtempéra et fut surpris de ce qu'il ressentit. C'était comme si un nouveau sang coulait en lui. Il se sentait bien, comme purifié.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai à apprendre. De plus, les lois de la Nature sont simples et justes.''

Drago lui fit un sourire, étrangement joyeux. Il était déjà heureux de s'être uni avec Harry, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait si bon et beau. Et puis, c'était une étonnante et fantastique aventure qui commençait…

**xxxxxx**

La fin de l'année arriva. Un grand concert avait été organisé, présenté par les anciens élèves pour les nouveaux. Dumbledore servait de chef d'orchestre. Même les professeurs devaient participer. La musique était superbe.

Mais le moment le plus attendu était certainement le duo entre Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Ils devaient interpréter ensemble un morceau que le prodige blond avait créé lui-même, pour l'examen d'hiver.

Les jeunes hommes étaient entrés ensemble sur scène, unis par une étrange complicité. Chacun semblait lire en l'autre et ils paraissaient très heureux. Drago s'installa avec grâce et prestance à son piano, Harry resta debout, à côté de lui, une main posée sur le dos du pianiste.

Tous deux rayonnaient de chaleur et de confiance.  
Ils ressemblaient à des princes.

Drago commença alors à jouer et l'enchantement se fit, immédiat, total, déconcertant. La voix de Harry ne tarda pas à s'élever, semblant danser avec les notes du piano. Les deux musiciens paraissaient ailleurs, complètement dans leur monde, faisant vibrer les corps et les cœurs. Un doux vent à l'odeur de Tamaris se leva, passant au travers des fenêtres ouvertes et dégageant une agréable tiédeur.

La voix de Harry se fit plus forte, un peu plus aiguë, couvrant presque le piano, s'alliant à lui.  
Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qui se passait. Cela se vivait.  
Beaucoup de personnes avaient le cœur qui battait la chamade, d'autres pleuraient, mais tous étaient stupéfaits, hébétés et incroyablement sereins en entendant le couple.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, la salle se leva d'un seul mouvement et il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Drago et Harry saluèrent et quand le silence se fit, le blond prit brièvement la parole.

''J'ai intitulé cette sonatine en trois mouvements _Rhapsodie de l'esprit des Tamaris_. Je la dédie à l'être qui m'est le plus cher au monde et qui a changé ma vie…''

**FIN**

**_J'espère que cette toute ''petite'' histoire vous a plue.  
J'ai mis énormément de moi-même dedans. Je crois que j'ai rarement pris autant de plaisir à écrire. Je ne voyais même plus les heures défiler.  
Au départ, ce devait être court, mais bon, l'inspiration m'a prise et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter.  
Ne me dites pas que la fin est trop abrupte ou trop rapide, c'est fait exprès. _:D  
_J'avais des idées pour une suite, pas assez pour faire un autre chapitre. Et même, je ne pense pas que ce soit utile, j'aime bien cette fin.  
Si j'en fais une, ce sera parce qu'elle aura été vraiment demandée._**

**_Niveau sources d'inspiration, j'en ai eu beaucoup, inconscientes ou conscientes. Il se peut même que vous pensiez à des choses que je ne connais pas.  
Je me suis tout approprié et j'en ai fait un truc à moi. J'ai bien sûr surtout beaucoup imaginé.  
En tout cas, il n'y a pas de plagiat, et si cette histoire vous en rappelle une autre, et bien tant pis. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'ai écrite avec mon cœur et mes tripes._**

**_Ça me fait tout bizarre de finir une histoire aussi longue…  
Je suis assez contente. Ça fait comme un vide…  
Je vais m'atteler maintenant à mes autres travaux en cours._**

**_Voila, je vous laisse là, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation !  
N'hésitez pas à reviewer !  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé et me laisseront un message._**

**_Bises  
_**

**_Procne_**


End file.
